Dreams pass into the reality of action
by drarryisgreen
Summary: Harry's stuck in-between dream & reality-unable to cope w unrequited love. He's ashamed of being gay, but will never admit it bc he's too proud; meets Draco 10 yrs later-they become friends & Draco helps him understand that he's normal, everything has a purpose even Harry's neurotic dreams. This's a journey to that friendship. Hints of Harron & Romione & new characters introduced
1. Dare to dream

_**A/N: My story, and my interest is more towards the character / personality developments between the characters of my story. So there are possibilities that I get some references wrong. I welcome all constructive criticism either via reviews or via private messaging. This is my first attempt ever on writing anything like this so please be kind!**_

_**I do not claim any sort of authority over the characters. They were introduced either in the Harry Potter novels or were inspired through the work of J.K. Rowling.  
**_

**Chapter 1. Dare to dream.**

Harry screamed his lover's name and his muscles tightened around his cock so intensely that it tore the orgasm from his body. He woke up panting in the middle of the night, from a sexual moan that was so loud in his dream, he was afraid he could have woken up the neighbors.

That's how it was almost every night for Harry. Well, every other night now, since he had decided to give his addiction a rest.

Harry Potter was addicted.

He was addicted to a magical potion called "dare to dream" that he bought from a witch named Mandoredi who managed to find a new corner of diagon alley to set up shop every other week and was hard to track down. But she was always able to find her customers when they were running low on her magical brews, her manipulation was so good, that even if one wanted to quit, they couldn't. "Just have a few more drops for the week, then I promise, I won't be bothering you at all." And the few more drops were always stronger than the batch she sold to her poor victims that they'd be running around frantically looking for her after a few days, sometimes even hours of withdrawal.

Mandoredi had been in business for years, but students at Hogwarts never heard of her until they became of age. Her magic was spread all around town that it was physically impossible for an underage person to have found out about her, but, if you were of age, and needed a quick fix potion, you turned a corner at diagon alley, and she was there, waiting for you. Mandoredi specialized in adult potions. She was careful about her business; never have the ministry of magic find anything credible to shut her down with. Her business was legitimate even if her ways of manipulation weren't. She was famous for making every wizard and witch's sexual desires come true on their own terms.

Of all the magical potions she had control over in her shop, "dare to dream" was Harry Potter's poison. It was brewed especially for him, with his strand of hair, his sweat, and a drop of his blood. Harry hadn't told anyone that he was a regular customer of this ingenious yet disturbed witch, especially Hermione, who although was impressed with the sheer talent Mandoredi possessed, her methodology and her business practice Hermione thought was purely sinister.

"It's just sex," Ron once said, and Hermione didn't let him 'have it' for 2 weeks straight. Ron also had to sleep on Harry's sofa for a few days where he would just tell tales upon tales of how good it was to Harry, who felt the need to patch things up between the two, so for one, never had to hear about the sexual adventures of Ron and Hermione Weasley, and two, made a mental note of never ever mentioning the name "Mandoredi" to his best friends, for everyone's sake.

Another reason Harry couldn't tell his best friends about "dare to dream" was because of what it actually was. "Dare to dream," a potion he asked the witch to make was to fulfill his sexual desire, sexual needs, while he slept, so he wouldn't have to date or shag anyone in real life.

After he realized he was gay, he was glad that Ginny had already broken up with him, so he didn't have to have *that* conversation, but he didn't know how to go about dating men. His friends were supportive; everyone was supportive, but not really truly out in the open. Harry had asked everyone to keep it somewhat a secret, not lie to people, but just not announce it because just like he wasn't used to women throwing themselves at the 'boy who lived twice' he wasn't ready for a gay male fan base either.

Harry wanted nothing more than to have sex with blokes all the time, especially after he had gotten a little taste of it here and there, mainly in the Muggles' dance clubs. He couldn't have a relationship with a Muggle because Harry hated lying. Why "his date" couldn't come over to Harry's place, and why did they always have to get hotel rooms and what did Harry do for work that he could afford to have casual encounters in a hotel at a whim? Well then there was also the matter of his name. Harry wasn't Harry in the Muggle world, he had started going by James, but hearing a 20 year old twink moan his father's name as he came was a whole new level of disturbing. Harry even considered gagging his lovers so they wouldn't shout out any names, even though it worked with the more adventurous ones, Harry still wanted to be in love not just find a shag for the night. He just never imagined himself to be able to give in completely with someone who could accept him for being a 'celebrity' and not give a rat's ass about it.

If anything ever bothered Harry, one wouldn't be able to tell. Not even his best friends. They knew something was the matter, but they didn't know what. Hermione suggested and he took up on the offer of going to a Muggles therapist. To talk it out, but the trick was to tell the therapist everything without revealing the biggest secret of it all. How do you get to be 29 years old, talking to a shrink and say, yeah you killed a bad guy at 17 because he tried to kill you since you were a baby? That was a one way mental hospital ticket he wasn't prepared to buy. The Weasleys (and everyone else who knew Harry) thought the same thing: Harry needed to cope with the hardships of his teenage years, but that wasn't the truth. No one knew the truth. According to Harry, no one could even imagine the secret he was hiding. He only revealed his biggest secret to one person, his therapist, after which he considered casting the memory charm so he wouldn't even write it down in his notes. The truth was, Harry was in love with his best friend, who was straight, and married to his other best friend. That's why Harry needed a _dare to dream _because he couldn't dare to live out his dream.

**- End of Chapter 1.**


	2. About last night

_**I do not claim any sort of authority over the characters. They were introduced either in the Harry Potter novels or were inspired through the work of J.K. Rowling.**_

**Chapter 2. About last night.**

"Stan doesn't know." Harry said, talking to his Muggle therapist Adam about Ron, he was getting really good at making fake names for everyone, and keeping up with the stories that went along with them. Adam asked, "Do you ever think about confessing?" Harry almost snorted after hearing that question, "No, of course not, it's not going to do any good."

Adam always told Harry that he was stopping himself from happiness because he was too obsessed about being in love with Stan and what not moving on to another, real person, and just living, basking in the happiness of his best friends. Harry tried to explain as best as he could, "I had a hard childhood, and they were there for me, and maybe somewhere along the way, I fell in love with him, that's my problem not theirs. Why would I risk sabotaging the only true friendship I have by telling my best friends that I am jealous of their marriage?"

Adam said "then the only thing you can do is move on, maybe see less of your friends so you can find someone else to occupy your time with. Growing up, you didn't have any other friends that you can reach out to?"

Harry liked Adam, he liked him a lot. Adam was American. He lived in Muggle-London, and Harry always imagined that an American psychiatrist living in England must be running from his past too. Harry always chose to return to his session to Adam because he had this fantasy that an outsider in England would understand him more than just any old Brit therapist.

Harry smiled again, kind of a sad smile, "you mean those that may still be alive?" Adam looked puzzled; his therapist was often frustrated (although never showed it) that Harry always made statements like that but never really explained himself. "No not really friends, had a mortal enemy though, you know he was good looking, somewhat sexy, blonde, fit...mortal… wait, what? No!" Harry let out a sigh of frustration and truly contemplated punching himself in the face.

"Wait, what… who's that?" Adam said. "No one!" Harry spat out.

"No, let's explore this James."

Harry got up, and said, "I think the session's over for today doctor, thanks for your time. See you next week." And just like that Harry ran out the door from his therapist's office leaving Adam feeling perturbed and slightly resentful. He was determined to have 'James' talk about this 'mortal enemy' next week. If he had to lock the door to keep him in the office, he would.

Harry was running low on his potion, so he had tried to make it last by adding random ingredients that he thought would help the quantity without hurting the intensity of the spell. He had added in essence of some ingredients of his best memories to keep his dreams very "Ron-centric." He wondered how that had backfired that he had dreamt briefly of Draco Malfoy last night, and then talked about him in his therapy session. Come to think of it, Harry realized, he doesn't even fully remember the dream from last night.

"Where did that even come from?" Harry wondered. He continued to think that because some of his best memories were with Ron at Hogwarts and because Malfoy was also around at that time, somehow his essence also got woven into the spell. "But why Malfoy? And why JUST Malfoy? There were other people around too." Harry stared out in empty space, looking like he was deeply lost in an old memory when the house elf Pathi nudged him a little bit. Harry got back to the present, shook his head, and seemed like to Pathi was incredibly upset with what he had just thought about. He slammed the cupboard door in the kitchen and stormed out. "I'll be back later, no need to make any supper," he said hastily, then turned around and said "Thank you" almost apologetically realizing that he just snapped at his house elf for no apparent reason.

Harry sat at the stool at the Leaky Cauldron, away from everyone, just concentrating on trying to remember his dream. Due to the reason his potion was running low and was thin, he hadn't taken a full dosage, so his dream wasn't as "hands on" as it usually was. It didn't consist of pure carnal sexual intensity, it usually does, what he ordinarily craves in his dreams. Harry started to stare at the blank wall at the Leaky Cauldron again trying to remember each aspect about the dream.

_He had just come home, and it was late. He heard someone in the kitchen, a cupboard opened and closed, he knew it was Ron. He sat on the couch in his living room, waiting for Ron to come and join him. Ron came in with two glasses in hand, 'scotch probably' Harry thought. He sat next to Harry, and put the glasses on the table next to the sofa. "Long day?" Ron said, Harry didn't say anything, just nodded. "Why are you here this late?" Harry asked Ron. "You know why I am here, why I am always here. I am here, because you want me to be." Harry didn't say anything for a few seconds, then he felt Ron's hand on his knee, slowly going up his thigh, caressing it leisurely, and Harry was just watching. Ron's hand was moving up and down his thigh, teasing him. Harry took his right hand and placed it on Ron's hand, then their fingers crossed, he took his hand off his thigh and kissed Ron's hand. He continued to kiss up his arm, until Ron put his left hand on Harry's chin, pulled his face towards him, and kissed him. "This is why I am here aren't I? When are you going to realize that this doesn't happen in real life? Not between you and I?" Harry looked a bit sad and disappointed and started to pull back, Ron pulled Harry towards him, and kissed him again. "Yet, I am not here to give you a lesson; I am here to shag you, all night long." Harry grinned, and Ron replied with "my pleasure."_

Harry woke up from his daze and realized he was being stared at. The barkeep smiled at Harry and said "Another one?" Harry nodded. "Don't mind 'em, they've got nothing better to do." Harry smiled and said, "Thanks, I am sort of used to it by now, as you may already know. But, there are still days, when I am caught by surprise. What's your name by the way, I don't think I have ever officially met you." The man smiled with a bit of gratitude in his eyes, he's not really used to being acknowledged, especially from the rich and/or the famous. "I'm called Yustin, and you, of course, are the famous Harry Potter!" Harry laughed, "Harry is just fine, and it's just Harry, thanks."

A short young woman approached Harry shortly after, with her style of walking and a note taker in hand, Harry assumed she was a columnist of The Daily Prophet no less; Harry pretended he didn't see her coming his way. "Excuse me, Mr. Potter? Can I get a comment on the news that the infamous Malfoy manner that was abandoned for almost ten years is going to be occupied again by its previous residents? Any thoughts on some of the Dark Lord's followers returning to your neighborhood?" Harry looked at the reporter with the shock of a lifetime; he had no clue what she was talking about but, somehow the news felt familiar.

Harry rushed out of the place, and ran home. He realized that he'd probably given that reporter a headline for the next issue, but he didn't care. He didn't live that far from the Cauldron but felt the immediate urgency to rush back. He needed this run; he needed this adrenaline because he felt that it was all making sense now. Harry went to the coffee table that was next to his couch and there were several old copies of the Daily Prophet lying there, and he looked at one, then tossed it and saw another, until he found the newspaper that had the headline "Malfoys are coming home."

Harry thought he must have seen the headline in passing as he moves the newspapers around. He has a subscription to the Daily Prophet but he barely actually reads it. Both Hermione and Harry thought it was better to get the paper and ignore it then have the headlines read "Harry Potter too good for the Daily Prophet?" Harry sank back at his couch and started to day dream again, trying to remember the rest of the dream from last night.

_Both Ron and Harry were shirtless now, with their jeans' buttons undone. Harry pushed Ron back on the couch and climbed on top of him. Harry pressed down Ron hard, kissing him and his hands moving all over Ron's body. Ron pulled on Harry's hair and pushed him back trying to get control of the situation, his left foot slipped and he pushed Harry down on the floor and landed on top of him. Both the men were hysterically laughing. "Sorry we don't usually do this on the couch," Harry said. Ron laughed and replied with "well it's good to know your dream potion that keeps me here and gay for you is as realistic as that crazy witch told you." Harry got off the floor, and offered his hand to Ron "follow me to my bedroom; if I remember correctly, it's my turn this time." Ron took Harry's hand, got off the floor, and immediately engaged him in a kiss. "You didn't really want me to come here today." Harry looked surprised and asked "what do you mean? I took the potion; I wanted to be with you." Ron touched Harry's face gently and replied "You take the potion because you want to shag someone, it doesn't always mean me, it usually is me you want, but today, you didn't. That's why you ASKED me what I was doing here, even though it's your dream mate." Harry was completely confused by Ron's statement; he began to ask Ron "what…." He looked into Ron's eyes, but, instead of his reflection, he saw Draco Malfoy's and at the same moment someone screamed "POTTER!"_

Harry awoke from his daydream, and realized that that's how he'd woken up this morning at the end of the dream. Startled and sweaty, he didn't even remember it until now what had happened, and first thought he had was "Adam's going to have a field day with my unconscious mind."

**-End of Chapter 2**


	3. Afraid to sleep

**A/N: My story, and my interest is more towards the character / personality developments between the characters of my story. So there are possibilities that I get some references wrong. I welcome all constructive criticism either via reviews or via private messaging. This is my first attempt ever on writing anything like this so please be kind!**

**I do not claim any sort of authority over the characters. They were introduced either in the Harry Potter novels or were inspired through the work of J.K. Rowling.**

**Chapter 3. Afraid to Sleep.**

It's been a month since Harry took any of his potion to help him sleep and dream. He lay awake for hours almost every night, tossing and turning. He had also been avoiding Adam for a month. He'd cross the border to go to the muggleverse but couldn't make himself go into Adam's office. He'd always end up using the payphone to call his office and cancel last minute.

He had been avoiding most places in the magical realm to avoid running into Malfoy, he wasn't even sure when they were moving back but he didn't want to take any chances. He'd go to a pub in Muggle London and stay there as long as he could. His Muggle voicemail was also full from messages from past lovers and publishers who wanted a draft of his next book. Harry hadn't been able to get himself to write for almost six months now. He thought, well Hermione suggested, that going to a therapist was going to help him unblock the writer's block. He thought it'd help him. It did at the beginning he was able to write a few chapters but couldn't continue on. He had been avoiding Ron and Hermione with the excuses that he was busy writing, but whenever Hermione asked to see his chapters he'd conveniently forget to bring them to her.

Harry finally knew something had to give; he couldn't live like this any longer. He was "The Boy Who Lived Twice" for Merlin's sake; he can't be someone hiding out in the shadows afraid of a Dementor's kiss! What changed his attitude after weeks of moping around? Two things. First, Hermione's owl that shared an article in the Daily Prophet that said that Harry Potter was withdrawn from the community, that no one had seen him around for months was because he had taken in a "secret-lover" (Hermione irking Harry to finally be out in the social scene) and second, he had another dream. His new dream wasn't potion induced, it was a history lesson, and it was a reminder from his heroes, his mentors, his parents, that he needed to live, he needed to move on, and he needed to fight to find himself. Harry told Hermione about this dream, and she said some encouraging words. "It's true, think about it Harry, you've been given several chances to live. Maybe there's a point to all of this. You're doing great with your fantasy novels in the Muggle universe, and maybe it's time to step out and shine again on this side of the border. If not that, then at least go out and live a little. You yourself said, that this house is too big for you alone, maybe you can get a lodger."

"A lodger? Really, you want him to get a _FLATMATE_?" exclaimed Ron. Harry laughed, not because he thought that the idea was absurd but he loved Ron's reactions sometimes. It was always comforting to know that the things he adored about his best friends would never change whether they were 11, 21 or 31.

Hermione looked at Ron with the usual annoyed look and said "Why not? It'll help you get out of the house, socialize, and if it doesn't work out, you can kick him out and go back to drinking your potion."

"My what?"

"In all honesty Harry, don't think you can fool me? Ron, maybe, but not me."

Harry looked embarrassed and genuinely nervous _how much did she know, what does she know… I hope not everything_, thought Harry. "How long have you known?"  
Hermione smiled with the kindest look in her face "not too long, but long enough to hunt that witch down and shut her business off completely. I am still looking for loopholes in the law to slap her with a citation."

"Leave her alone, she's just trying to make a living. We all are, aren't we?" Harry and Hermione both looked at Ron waiting for a reaction.

"Oh no! I am not getting into this again. You figure it out, fight it out, I am neutral territory. I've learned my lesson." Ron said and went back to drinking his tea looking at everything else in the room but the two of them.

Harry laughed and finally said "besides, she's been in business for who knows how long, definitely for at least 40 years, no one's been able to stop her before so I think it's a lost cause Hermione. Why don't we concentrate on your other idea?"

"Well it's settled then. You will come out with us on Friday to the Ministry's gala, and charm everyone of course!"

Harry chuckled and said "What? And leave my secret lover at home?"

The rest of the evening went smoothly, and Harry was glad that neither of his friends brought up the news of the Malfoys returning from Australia or wherever the hell they were coming back from and he could concentrate on setting up his house to accommodate for a new paying guest.

**- End of Chapter 3.**


	4. Just a tiny drop she said

_**A/N: My story, and my interest is more towards the character / personality developments between the characters of my story. So there are possibilities that I get some references wrong. I welcome all constructive criticism either via reviews or via private messaging. This is my first attempt ever on writing anything like this so please be kind!**_

_**I do not claim any sort of authority over the characters. They were introduced either in the Harry Potter novels or were inspired through the work of J.K. Rowling.**_

**Chapter 4. Just a tiny drop, she said.**

Harry, Hermione and Ron, attended several ministry galas in about a month. Harry was so exhausted. The galas started to blend together. For one cause or another. Either Hermione was supporting something or Ginny had personally invited him. How could he say no to Ginny? After everything, especially after how gracious she had been about their break up and Harry coming out. Partly Harry wished that the reason Ginny invited him out was to show him that she had moved on. Harry wanted nothing but the best for Ginny, the last few months were the hardest. They were living together but sleeping in separate rooms because they fought so much. The times they had sex, he still would get up and go back to 'his room' he knows he hurt her a lot like that. Now she was here, with another ginger man, in his late thirties, dignified and apparently an Irish wizard and an Italian muggle mix, slightly tanned but still ginger. He looked good. Harry started to stare at him in the beginning, Marcus, Ginny's new man, initially thought it was because Harry was threatened. Hermione and Ginny to keep Harry's private life private, let him believe so, but told Harry to get it together. He explained, "Sorry, I wasn't staring, really, I was just kind of zoning out and he was standing there. Then I started to imagine how attractive your children would look." Ginny laughed and said Harry still was quite the charmer.

Ron was impressed how Harry still had it in him to be so charming and humble. Ron still hated these galas after so many years but confided in Harry that the food was amazing so keeps going. Harry assured him that his 'secret' was safe, even though every one who knows Ron Weasley knows about his appetite.

Harry often decided to call it a night when some random woman would approach him with the phrase "My brother is also gay, you should meet him!" Harry had a sneaky suspicion that these women were sent to him via Hermione and Ginny. He didn't hate them for it but he still hated the idea of being set up.

After the last gala encounter, and someone's cousin being gay but living in Norway and Harry being asked to owl them regardless, Harry felt he really needed a patience potion. He was in the gossip column less and less as his secret lover had seemed to move on, he knew that if he continued attending this events even if once a month, he definitely needed help. He always had an addiction to potions, and he needed one for his stamina for patience this time, not for his sexual desires.

Harry knew he could rely on Mandoredi to send an owl with her new location the second he needed her. Even though she didn't claim to be, Harry believed her to be quite the psychic.

"Well I've got this for you, I call it 'Confidence and Ignorance.' It'll make you ignore the conversations from your memory that make you upset and any other fears that you have, it'll give you confidence to tackle them."

Harry looked puzzled "I just really need the ignorance part, not really the confidence, I don't really have any fears at the moment that I need to tackle. I basically just need to not be bothered by conversations I am having."

Mandoredi always had a response for everything "My boy, the only reason you want to ignore something is because you're not confident about something else. You've got some fears, I can see it in your eyes. You're waiting for something, it'll arrive, you've got to be ready for it. Here take a drop, try it. What you need will soon appear, and what you don't shall soon disappear."

Harry hesitated, but bought a small vial from her, and took a drop. A new potion always made him dizzy for the first thirty seconds, but this time it was extra strange. The room was spinning, and he was definitely getting a vision. He was facing the door of the witch's new shop, and he saw a tall man in a dark suit approaching. There was something familiar about this man, he had short silver blond hair. Harry froze where he was standing, hoping as hard as he could that he was dreaming.

Draco Malfoy entered the shop, he couldn't believe his eyes. He saw Harry Potter standing less than ten feet away from him, looking completely flabbergasted, he had taken his glasses off and Draco thought that his face was still soft as ever, and he hadn't aged at all. He didn't know how to react to seeing Potter there, because he had requested an appointment without any company and looked at Mandoredi confused and awkwarded out. "Mr Malfoy, you're early."

Malfoy looked annoyed but remained polite "No, I am quite sure I am not as your owl suggested half past seven and I am five minutes late."

"Oh my mistake, Mr. Potter was just leaving."

**End of Chapter 4.**


	5. So tell me about Drew

_**A/N: My story, and my interest is more towards the character / personality developments between the characters of my story. So there are possibilities that I get some references wrong. I welcome all constructive criticism either via reviews or via private messaging. This is my first attempt ever on writing anything like this so please be kind!**_

**__****I do not claim any sort of authority over the characters. They were introduced either in the Harry Potter novels or were inspired through the work of J.K. Rowling.**  


**Chapter 5. So tell me about Drew.****  
**

"So tell me about Drew."

Harry found himself sitting in Adam's office not forty eight hours later, ready for a miracle.  
Harry spent years after Hogwarts studying Muggles' culture and religion, especially spirituality, when he had decided that he didn't want to work in the wizarding world. Hermione had suggested that brushing up on Muggle spirituality would be a good start to becoming a science fiction and fantasy writer. And she was right.

Now, Harry found himself sitting in a Muggle therapist's office, talking about his fears and feelings and wondering if there's any phenomenon that exists that cannot be determined by magic. He finally broke the silence after five minutes when Adam asked him the question. "Do you want the short version or the long version?"

Adam smiled, he was glad, 'James' wanted to discuss something in a long version. "Why don't you start with the short version, and I will ask you to elaborate on the details later."

"Stan was, is, the first man I ever fell in love with, and I slept with many men after I realized about my feelings for Stan, especially when his sister and I broke it off…But, he wasn't the man that made me realize I was gay. I used to say, well still say to my friends, that I didn't know when I found out I was gay, and I just knew I was. But in the last couple of weeks, I have started to get a clearer picture."

"Wow, short version indeed. What is this clear picture?"

Harry loosened up his collar a little bit, ran his hands through his hair, and says "Dr…ew, has always been and might always be the most beautiful man I ever met. Merlin, even after a decade he has the ability to walk into a room and make you forget your name. But as they say, 'beauty's only skin deep.' I never wanted to accept that I found him attractive, I used to lay awake in bed in my dorm room thinking about him, but always justified it with the fact that he was evil, his father was evil, and my obsession with him became more about bringing him down than really, wanting to go down on him. Did I really just say that?"

Adam repeated his amazement "Wow, that's pretty honest, I think the most honest you've been here so far...I hope this trend continues."

Harry loved the way Adam spoke, maybe it was the American charm but he loved listening to him give his sort of evaluation. Harry always stopped himself from thinking about Adam sexually but sometimes, he just wished that he could stay here. But, Adam's probably not even gay, Harry thought, and besides, it's unethical for him to want to shag him back.

"James... James... Are you here?"

"Oh sorry, I got distracted for a second. It must be hard for you…"

Adam looked puzzled, "What must be hard for me?"

"You know, being as good looking as you are, I bet your patients fall in love with you all the time."

Adam looking a tad bit uncomfortable said "Is this way of you telling me something?"

Harry "Well, no, I mean, maybe, you're obviously fit, and you are aware I am gay, who's hopelessly in love with a straight man, so it's not surprising that I turn to the next best thing…"

Adam straightened up a little bit, and put his right hand holding the note-taking pen in the air, "Wait, let me stop you right there, you're doing it again, and this time, I am pretty sure you're doing it on purpose."

Harry with a confused look responded "doing what?"

"Changing the subject, taking the focus off from you and bringing it on to me, this isn't about me, this isn't about Stan, and this is about Drew. The second you start talking about him, you stop yourself, you either rush out the door, or you start confessing your love to me… Let's focus on Drew, tell me about him, and tell me how does he make you feel? Him, and you, no one else in this room, no one else is in this story-line."

Harry smiled and responded with "Damn, doctor, I think I am little turned on."

"I will just file that under the confidence you've gotten from attending all the parties with your friends and charming everyone, so I will let that one go," Adam said.

"Confidence…" Harry said distractedly.

There was a short pause, Adam thought to let it just play out, and not to interrupt his patient.

"That's really sort of how it all got started, I guess. I was out at a...shop visiting an old woman that sells...herbs, and that's how she set it up I think. I was stopping by, to pick up something to help me sleep..." Adam looked a little worried. Harry reassured him "No, no drugs I promise, just some herbal tea, sort of thing, and she told me that it would give me confidence, clear my mind, and the second she said it, he waltzes right into the shop, right when I am there."

"Drew?" Adam confirmed.

"Yes, Drew…" A chuckle, Harry continues, "He said that he had requested an appointment with this woman, and she apparently mixed up her calendar, can you believe that? I don't. I think she deliberately did it because she knows of my past, and knows how much I… hated him, and his family has brought me nothing but grief. "

"What did you do when you saw him there?"

"What could I do, I had already paid her, and so I just left. I had been in such a good mood all week and this really ruined it for me. I knew he was back in town, but I didn't expect to see him like that, I got the rug yanked from under me, as I rushed out, he called out my name, or I think he did, maybe it was just my imagination because I am just used to his spitting my name out in disdain whenever I am around. It's the same thing that happened to me in my dream the other night. He just showed up in my dream, and yelled my name. Damn near had me fall out of bed."

"You had a dream about him? Why didn't you tell me this before?" Adam asked.

"I have had dreams about you as well Doctor, I didn't tell you that either." Harry snapped, and continued "this was just a 5 second cameo in my dream; you on the other hand have had your way with me in the shower quite a few times." Harry knew the second he said it, he shouldn't have said that. He shouldn't be so vulnerable again and he'll probably get slapped on the wrist again for changing the subject.

"Well this is different; this is someone from your past that could be your ticket out of your one way directionless love affair with Stan or your self-loathing."

Harry looked a little hurt.

Adam continued, "I am sorry, that was utterly rude and unprofessional of me to snap at you like that. I hope you can forgive me, James. I am truly sorry. I think that if Drew is coming back into your life after such a long time, there might be some reasoning behind it and perhaps that's something you can explore. Not just for a sake of romance, as we yet do not know if Drew himself is gay or not, but as someone from your past that you want to make peace with. I am going to assume this is the same person you once almost killed while you were in school?"

Harry looked shocked, "You remember that? I told you that ages ago. Yeah it's him, so you can imagine my guilt, and my confused feelings and these past few weeks I had been feelings so great about myself and then I feel like I got hit by the Hogwarts Express."

"The what?"

"Oh, sorry, it's just an expression my friends and I use; it means we got hit by a train." Harry cursed at himself in his mind for the slip again.

"Well, do you think you will see him again? Are you going to say anything? Do you still think you hate him?"

Harry didn't know what to say, that was a lot of questions, "I think I will probably see him again as I heard he's coming back to town. Not sure if his family's here too or not. I don't think I hate him, I don't hate anyone but myself, isn't that the reason I am here? I don't know what I will say; maybe make a dash for the door again."

Adam laughed, "Let's try to kill that habit while we are still together, in sessions. I have a bit of homework for you, if you're willing to participate, why don't you go home and tonight, and for the next couple of days, practice in front of the mirror, the scenario of running into Drew. What you would say, would you act surprised? Have a couple of casual conversation topics ready so you don't feel awkward. And until our next session if you don't see him, then I want you to practice them on to me, but be prepared regardless if you run into him at a tea shop or a pub."

Harry thought it over.

"What do you think?" Adam asked.

"I think he wouldn't be caught dead in the types of pubs I hang my hat in, but I think it's a good idea. There's nothing wrong with a bit of a preparation. Although I am afraid that if I start thinking about him when I am alone, I might… you know…" and Harry made a hand gesture that he knew wasn't polite in any kind of universe.

Adam was completely used to his patient's sexual outbursts that he didn't even have a reaction, just smiled and said "Ok, we will cross that bridge when we get there."

**End of Chapter 5.**


	6. Two Days Ago

**Chapter 6. Two Days Ago.**

Draco Malfoy didn't want to attract attention to himself but wanted to get a stiff drink or two before going to the Leaky Cauldron's passageway to the Diagon Alley. He had business with an insane woman who promised him work and anonymity.

Walking down the streets of Muggle London, he knew the that the LC was fast approaching, he saw a hole in the wall place called "Krimson Tavern" with two cowboys arm in arm drawn next to the sign. "This should be interesting," he thought, he would just go in for a drink anyway; no one will know him here. He went in, sat at the stool at the bar and looked around the place. It was fairly quiet and empty with a juke box playing American Country music that Draco wouldn't even know what to make of the lyrics. He was clearly overdressed. He also noticed there was another room but the bartender approached him and broke his concentration.

He ordered a whiskey neat. The bartender brought it to him and said it was on the house. "We don't really get swanky business-folk in here, your first drink's on the house, boss's rules." Draco smiled and thanked him. The he looked like he was going to ask a question but didn't say anything.

"You've got something to say pal?"

Draco hesitated and finally spoke "What **IS** with this place?"

The bartender laughed, "Some bloke from America inherited a lot of money, wanted to live in London, moved here and opened a pub that he said wanted to describe his style. He's got a lot of money, it's not going anywhere, we do okay business-wise, so he's not losing anything and we get paid enough to stick around. Personally, I don't get it, but it's an easy job, as long as I don't get made a pass at."

Draco looked puzzled, "Excuse me?" The bartender gestured with his eyes towards a couple of men sitting in the corner holding hands and one had a beer and the other looked like was drinking a margarita. "Oh, ha, of course. I should have known I've always had a knack for these things." This time, it was the bartender's turn to look confused. "I have been walking around for the past twenty minutes looking for a place and I found the one gay bar on the block…. Still nothing? I am gay."

The bartender looked scared "I am sorry, I didn't mean to be offensive, I didn't realize. I mean, like I said we don't really get the fancy kind of fabulous in here." Draco raised his hand and said "It's already forgotten, no offense was taken. As you were." The bartender walked away and came back a couple of minutes later with another drink for Draco. Draco paid him for the second drink and asked him for one more.

"Slow down there cowboy!" A voice said to Draco from the seat next to him. Draco didn't realize that someone had sat down next to him at the bar. He raised his glass to the stranger and took another sip. The stranger next to Draco looked like he was about twenty years old and he turned his bar stool towards Draco and said "Hi, I am Mark."

"Hi Mark, can I buy you a drink?"

"Sure thing cowboy!" Mark said and immediately got a response from Draco "…and please stop calling me cowboy?" Mark smiled, turned to the bartender and nodded, clearly he has done this before Draco thought. "So, 'whiskey neat' what's your name?" Draco was always quick at thinking on his feet and responded with

"Turns out, my name is Mark too."

"That's weird; this isn't the first time it's happened to me. I was at a club a while back and this bloke said the same thing to me. He bought me a drink and shagged me in the alley behind the club. Turns out his real name was James Clay, he was some super famous writer unusually OBSESSED with Dragons, but no one knows what he looks like because he never gets his picture taken. So I didn't know who he was, and then when I figured it out, he stopped seeing me and blocked my number."

"Fascinating" Draco responded while sipping on his third drink.

"I hope you don't do the same thing to me." Mark said drinking his pink cocktail.

"What? Shag you in the alley?" Draco responded.

"No, block my number." Mark caressed the side of Draco's upper left arm with the back of his index finger, and said "I'd be okay with the other part." Draco nodded and looked at his watch, and said "Don't worry, I don't take numbers."

"Going somewhere special?" Mark asked.

"No, I've got a business appointment in about a half an hour" Draco responded.

Mark gets up, grabs his drink and says "Well, I will be in the back room if you're interested. They've got a dance floor," he leans into Draco's ear and whispers "that leads to an alley" and walks away.

Draco finishes his drink, stands up and asks the bartender "You've got a toilet…" looks around "…in this place?" The bartender points at the door on the left, "through the dance floor on the right."

Draco chuckles "Perfect, of course."

Draco walks through the door that leads to the dance floor, there's a handful of people in the room, no one's really dancing but there's definitely other things going on, he walks towards the Men's toilet and get pulled on the right through a door to what indeed was a dark and empty alley by the young man that'd approached him earlier. "Took you long enough" he says. He leaves Draco alone for about ten seconds and locks the alley door from the outside "just in case we don't get interrupted."

Draco grabs Mark and pushes him against the wall; he's surprised at his own reaction of wanting to go through with this. Mark kissed Draco hard, biting his lower lip. Mark's already started moaning. Mark sucks on Draco's tongue and kisses him some more. Draco nudges his knee forward and Mark separates his legs apart, grinding down on Draco's leg as it focused upwards. Draco slides his hands around Mark's hips, gripping hard and digging his nails into his flesh. Mark's hands move from Draco's hair to Draco's erection, stroking him while Draco bites down on Mark's neck.

"You really wanted me this bad huh?" Mark says, to which Draco keeps sucking on Mark's neck and responds with "you should stop talking."

Draco turns Mark around and unbuttons his trousers as Mark unbuttons and lowers his Jeans. Draco whispers in Mark's ear "It's a bit late to ask, but you have protection?" Mark nods enthusiastically unable to think of any words other than a panted "Yes." Draco reaches into the back pocket of Mark's jeans and finds what he needs. Mark looks back at Draco and inches himself closer, lining himself for Draco to enter him.

Draco whispers in Mark's ear again "Do you need prep?" Mark nods a no and almost shouts back "Just do it already."

Slowly Draco pushed forward, Mark cries out, in pain and pleasure, as Draco fills him. Draco's hands pull Mark's hips towards him with each thrust as he bites down more into the left side of his neck. Mark grabs his cock and thrusts with the same rhythm and Draco and the two men go on for a few minutes until Mark's come but Draco hasn't finished. Mark grabs Draco's hips and thrusts himself more and more towards him. Draco finally comes inside Mark and lets out a groan that he had been holding in for a while now.

Mark gets cleaned up first and leaves the alley, a few minutes later Draco removes his wand, whispers a cleaning charm and exits the alley himself. Draco heads straight to the Men's toilet and finds Mark standing there, grinning at him when he sees Draco walk in. Draco gets a bit awkward, heads over to the sink to wash his hand and fix his hair.

Mark breaks the silence, "So, thanks for that…I will chalk that under the second hottest alley sex I have ever had."

Draco looks at Mark with an insulted face "Second?"

Mark laughs and says, "Well the first guy, James, I was telling you about him..."

Draco rolls his eyes "Yes, the famous writer and celebrity…" Draco whispers the rest of the sentence to himself as a monologue "Interesting, how that'll never change about my life."

Mark stops smiling and says "He wasn't such a prick after, he bought me another drink took me to a hotel, fucked me all night and saw me again a few times…. You, I am never going to see again. Probably."

Draco nods at Mark, walks out of the Men's toilet, leaves the "Krimson Tavern" and heads to the Leaky Cauldron.

He's running late for his appointment with Mandoredi. His new employer.

**End of Chapter 6.**

_**A/N: My story, and my interest is more towards the character / personality developments between the characters of my story. So there are possibilities that I get some references wrong. I welcome all constructive criticism either via reviews or via private messaging. This is my first attempt ever on writing anything like this so please be kind!**_

_**I do not claim any sort of authority over the characters. They were introduced either in the Harry Potter novels or were inspired through the work of J.K. Rowling.**_


	7. Owlus Interruptus

_**A/N: My story, and my interest is more towards the character / personality developments between the characters of my story. So there are possibilities that I get some references wrong. I welcome all constructive criticism either via reviews or via private messaging. This is my first attempt ever on writing anything like this so please be kind!**_

_**I do not claim any sort of authority over the characters. They were introduced either in the Harry Potter novels or were inspired through the work of J.K. Rowling.**_

**Chapter 7. Owlus Interruptus.**

Harry received an owl early in the morning that woke him up from an unfinished dream with Adam in the shower. Adam was about to get on his knees and suck Harry dry when this owl started screeching and woke Harry up. "Okay, okay, I am awake." Harry opened the letter and discovered it to be a dinner invitation from Draco Malfoy. Harry couldn't believe what he was reading.

It had been ten days since Harry had run into Draco at the Mandoredi's potion shop, and thought, hoped, it would be at least another month until he saw him again. He told Ron and Hermione about the experience and Hermione of course thought that shock doesn't justify rude behavior but Ron obviously said that he'd get the fuck out of that place too. The last thing he wants Harry to deal with is Malfoy. So getting this dinner invitation for Hermione & Ron Weasley with Harry Potter & Guest (if you so wish) was rather another surprise, Harry wasn't ready to handle. "Please reply promptly and kindly with my owl."

Harry replied to the invitation "Thank you for the invitation Mr. Malfoy however; I cannot confirm my attendance at this moment. Please allow me two days' time to respond to your invitation." And sent the rude owl off. He then got down to write his own note for Ron and Hermione and then decided to just go to Hermione's workplace to see her. Hermione was of course, headmistress of the Hogwarts library so he decided to return to his dream and Apparate to Hogwarts for lunch.

Harry took another drop of "Dare to dream" and threw the covers back on his face. His hand slowly started to move down towards his semi hard cock.

Adam was standing in the shower, pleasuring himself when Harry came back into the bathroom. Adam turned to Harry and said "I can't believe you left me like that." Harry said, "Sorry, got distracted, won't happen again." Adam smiled and said, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Harry laughed and said, "no Doctor, we don't talk here, or at least I don't talk here, and the only talking you do is tell me how much you want it and how deep you want me to go. Here you tell me with your American accent, how hard you want me to fuck you." Adam walked up to Harry, dripping, and hard and touched Harry's cock which was quite erect itself. Harry moaned and pulled Adam close to him and shoved his tongue down Adam's throat.

The two men were standing in the middle of Harry's bathroom, their cocks sliding next to each other's and Harry knew that Adam was about to get on his knees again. Harry moved backwards to the closest wall to find some support, he turned and heard the bedroom door open. He couldn't see who was there, but heard a voice, a voice he knew all too well.

"Whenever you're done Potter, I'll be here, waiting for an answer."

Harry banged his bathroom wall in frustration and screamed "For crying out loud, Malfoy!" Harry woke up sweating. Unsatisfied and frustrated. It was half past eleven and he needed to go see Hermione.

It hadn't been five minutes until Harry got on Hogwarts ground that he attracted attention. All the students gathered around him to talk to him or take a picture. He was heading on his way to the library when one of the new Professors at Hogwarts stopped Harry and said, "If you're looking for Mrs. Granger-Weasley, she isn't here."

"Oh, okay. Well that's disappointing. Thanks, you just saved me some time."

The lady responded with a warm smile and said "You're the second person to visit her today, the only day when she leaves Hogwarts grounds for lunch. Oh and there he's now, Mr. Malfoy, I found you the next best thing." She turns to Harry and continues "He was asking about you too. "

"Thanks Linda, good to see you again. Harry Potter, what a surprise!" Draco said with a warm smile to the young woman Harry had just met, she nodded and walked away.

Harry looked at Draco suspiciously and responded with "Afternoon, Malfoy."

Draco felt the awkwardness that Harry was indicating, it was similar to what how he felt when he saw Harry ten days ago and broke the silence "I got your response. I was here looking for Granger, well I guess I should say Granger-Weasley now, hoping to convince her that perhaps a dinner would be a good idea."

"Why would it be a good idea?" Harry asked.

Draco felt the animosity and completely understood it and responded with "Well, I haven't seen any of you in a long, long time, and I am sure we all have changed. I wanted to catch up, and let you know that I am back here now. I've got a job and was looking for a place to stay. I heard Delany Mandoredi mention something about you may be looking for a flat mate."

"How does that witch know everything?" Harry snapped, then looked at Draco embarrassingly.

Draco laughed and said "yeah she's got many tricks up her sleeve. I guess you'd have to if you were 200 years old."

Both Harry and Draco laughed at the same time, and Harry thought that to be a rather strange feeling. Harry's face got serious again and said "What about your manor? I was sure that's where you'll be staying upon your return and … the rest of your family?"

Draco gestured towards the courtyard and started to walk; Harry didn't really want to follow him but didn't want to be rude. They walked along in the courtyard until they found a bench to sit on and Draco gestured for Harry to sit first. Harry felt like he was 11 years old again, confused and being told what to do and he obediently sat. A bit annoyed at his submissive behavior but he thought better to get this over with as soon as possible rather than face more awkwardness in the future if he just made an excuse and ran away. Harry was tired of running from his problems. He didn't do that when he was fighting his biggest enemy, why would he be scared to face Malfoy?

"So, the manor." Draco broke the silence.

Harry looked at Draco puzzled. Draco sat down at the concrete bench beside him and looked at Harry right into his eyes. Harry felt nervous and hot all of a sudden, he gulped and looked right back into Draco's eyes. If this was a competition, he wasn't backing down. _Wow those eyes, I have never noticed them so much yet missed them at the same time. Wait, what? What am I thinking…I wonder if his face feels as soft as his skin looks, how is Malfoy's hair always so perfect? Ok Harry, snap out of it._

Draco continued talking "I have decided that I am going to rebuild the manor from ground up. Completely demolish it and revive it into something good. Additionally, I want to find new ground to build a shelter for young and lost wizards and witches and the other part is going to have an extensive library and arts section."

Harry didn't know what to say, he was astonished at this news, of all the things he expected to come out of Malfoy's mouth something so altruistic and kind would have been the last thing. The only words he could muster up while sitting next to a gorgeous man with his heart beating 1000 km/hr. was "Oh?"

Draco continued "That's really where you all come in. I need Granger's expertise to ensure I employ the right contractors that treat their workers in a humane way, I know that's right up her alley (Draco chuckled for half a second that Harry didn't notice) and I need both you and Granger to help me with designing the arts and the library section. And Weasley, he just comes with the package I suppose. I can't do anything about that."

"But why us, why here and why now?" Harry meant for that to be an internal monologue however didn't realize he'd blurted it out.

"All good questions," Draco remarked "I don't really have any friends left, I mean, anywhere. I traveled for a few years with my parents, and then I had to realize that I really needed to get out of my father's shadow. Enough damage was done already; I didn't need to feel obligated to be with them forever. It was hard to let go of my mother, we still keep in touch however, and then I traveled on my own for a while. I met some people, had…relationships but nothing was satisfying. I suppose you can say I sort of had a dream about where it all began and where it all went wrong, initially. I wrote to McGonagall and expressed to her how I felt. I really had no one else to turn to. She was quite kind in her response and suggested some readings. I suppose in the Muggle universe they call them "self-help" books. That's how I discovered the notion of giving back, and bringing peace within myself. It's quite the Buddhist way, I am sure Dumbledore would be proud."

Harry didn't have anything to say. He just had a look on his face of disbelief and awe. He smiled and Draco smiled back. He then looked away from Harry and into the courtyard towards the large fountain. They both sat there in silence for what felt like hours (in a good way, Harry thought) and then Harry finally broke the silence. "Okay, you've swayed me as I am sure you will Hermione. When and where is this dinner?"

**End of Chapter 7.**


	8. Sowing new seeds of friendship

**Chapter 8. Sowing new seeds of friendship.**

"So you want to live with me, while you're rebuilding the manor? Are you sure? I don't think that's such a good idea." Harry and Draco took a stroll down a quiet street after having just said goodbye to Ron and Hermione, who was too excited to start the plans for the Mansion's library.

Hermione designing her own library was a dream come true. Harry had a sneaky suspicion that Draco was quite aware of Hermione's passions and he knew that she'd never say no to such an offer. Ron wasn't that thrilled about it. In a private moment between Ron and Harry, Ron said "he better not be trying to steal her away from me, now that's he's all supposedly good and noble. I still don't trust that ferret!" Harry chuckled and thought, wouldn't that be something. For a second he thought if that were really to happen, then it would be a perfect opportunity for him to get Ron to himself. He dismissed the idea as soon as it had entered his mind. He said to Ron "Ron, I really don't think he's traveled all around the world just to come back here because he's realized he wants to mate with a Muggle born witch, after all, he's still a Malfoy. I don't care how much he wants to repent for his sins; he probably isn't in it to win her love."

Draco responded to Harry's question, "Well I do need a place to live and you've managed to do well on your own here, financially I mean and in your private life. There's hardly any mention of you in the papers anymore and the bit I read about a "secret lover" also seemed to have died down. Honestly, I don't even know what exactly you do for a living Potter. I figured, I could obviously pay rent, and learn a thing or two about being private. Every time I had a scandal with someone where I was, I had to leave the town, and even sometimes the country to avoid nasty glares from common friends and always had the fear of it making it in the papers."

Harry seemed intrigued by Draco's statement "What kind of scandals?" Draco laughed and said, "You know the usual, break a heart here or there, can't commit and all of a sudden you're shunned from all social circles. Well except for the really snooty sorts, they don't shun you; they just talk about you when you're not there." They both laughed, "And well there's one more thing…" Draco said. Harry got a bit nervous again "Yeah?"

Draco looked a bit apologetic, looking down on the ground for a few seconds then looking into Harry's eyes "I also need to make amends. Maybe twenty years too late, but it does need to happen. I am sorry for the way things were, the way things had been, you know, back at Hogwarts and the war, I have always felt that I too should have been one of the ones that died fighting for you, instead, I sought shelter in the wrong places and the self-hate's really stayed with me for a long time. I am not really sure what I can do to every change the past, we all know the past cannot be changed, but I guess, what I am really trying to say…."

Harry gulped, afraid that Draco might start crying anytime now, and not sure how he would react "...Yeah?"

"I just want to be your friend, or try to be your friend, again. This time, I won't be the selfish, condescending prat I was." Draco smiled.

"Draco, you were 11. I think there's a statue of limitation on these things, and yours have definitely passed that I am sure." Harry grinned back.

They had now walked back to the Leaky Cauldron where Draco had rented a room, "Well we are here, and I've made arrangements to stay here for about a week, so let me know what your answer is. Otherwise I'll have to start house hunting. That's always fun, it's a good thing I've got five years experience in that field!"

Harry shook Draco's hand as if they've just ended a business engagement, ignoring the electric charge he felt up his spine, "Ok, I'll get back to you by tomorrow night. I will go home and evaluate the situation and talk it over with my house-elf. If it's not too inconvenient for him to answer to another employer as well, then I don't see why it's not doable for the time being until we've found you a more permanent place."

"We?" Draco asked.

"Well, you've requested friendship, and I… come with a package, always have, always will..." he laughed "So, yes, we."

"Brilliant." Draco grinned and Harry turned around and walked away.

This was one of the few nights Harry wished he didn't live so close to the Leaky Cauldron, he really wanted an excuse to go for a longer walk, he wasn't tired so didn't want to go home alone and was afraid of what might happen if he opens the bottle he's been hiding in the kitchen cabinet.

**End of Chapter 8.**

_**A/N: My story, and my interest is more towards the character / personality developments between the characters of my story. So there are possibilities that I get some references wrong. I welcome all constructive criticism either via reviews or via private messaging. This is my first attempt ever on writing anything like this so please be kind!**_

_**I do not claim any sort of authority over the characters. They were introduced either in the Harry Potter novels or were inspired through the work of J.K. Rowling.**_


	9. The Master Bedroom The Room of Secrets

**Chapter 9. The Master Bedroom / The Room of Secrets.**

Five full days hadn't passed until Draco Malfoy had moved into Harry Potter's Master bedroom. Harry always felt that his Master bedroom wasn't for him so he had turned it into a Master Guest room. He never managed to furnish it properly he thought. It was minimalistic, and designed with dark colors and chic furniture. He always thought of it as a room for his secrets. He thought it was ironic that Draco Malfoy was going to live there now, and was not surprised when Malfoy indicated that he absolutely loved the design. It was cool and collected just like him. Harry knew that Muggles' spirituality had a strong belief in 'fate' and he thought, perhaps that's what this was, why he designed it the way he did and yet he didn't think it was really for him.

"Why are you giving me the biggest room in the house with a private bathroom? I would think since you're the owner you would have used this room for yourself." Draco asked Harry before taking his luggage into his new bedroom.

"The room is too big for me, and I was afraid that I could spend days in the giant room without the need of leaving and Pathi would be too worried for me. At least this way, I get a glimpse of the common room downstairs when I walk by, and before, privacy between the bathroom to the bedroom was never really an issue. I am sure I'll manage fine still, hopefully early morning awkward encounters in a towel can be avoided." Harry chuckled nervously, "And this way, I can charge you more rent!" Harry joked.

"You still are not charging me enough, I am sure. I was paying more on a weekly basis in the horrendous pathetic excuse of a room at the Leaky Cauldron. I hope you don't think I can't afford it." Draco said. "I am sure you can, I just don't feel right charging proper rent to a friend" Harry responded with a cheeky grin. Draco looked defeated in this argument but responded with "Well, I suppose as your employer, I can raise your wages."

Harry rolled his eyes and stated "You really have to win every single argument don't you? I guess that'll never change."

Draco laughed "Yeah, something's really don't change I guess," and thought back to the moment 2 weeks ago from the "Krimson Tavern" where he thought the same thing about always being in the shadow of a famous icon and now he found himself lodging with the ever-famous Harry Potter. Although he was proud of himself for letting go of the Malfoy greed of always being on top, it was his turn to be in the shadows and help those that needed it. He also laughed at himself as he walked back to his new room at Chez Potter because he was secretly glad to get the best room in the house. Very Malfoy indeed.

-  
It had officially been a week since Draco Malfoy had moved into Harry's house and his life. He couldn't sleep, he was always nervous. He was convinced it was because of Malfoy's recurring presence in Harry's sex dreams. He was annoyed at Malfoy for disturbing his fantasies then was upset at himself for being annoyed at Malfoy for something he didn't control or was even aware of.

"So Drew has been showing up in my sex dreams." Harry sat in his therapist's office, unable to look him in the eyes so just stared at the floor and blurted out the sentence as soon as he sat on the sofa.

"You had a sex dream about Drew?"

"No, I was having a sex dream about someone else, and Drew just showed up." Harry responded with annoyance. He wasn't sure anymore who he was annoyed at, but he was annoyed all the time.

"Okay, who were you having a sex dream about?" Adam asked.

"I can't tell you that." Harry responded, almost before Adam even finished his question.

"Why not?" Adam asked, "I am going to guess it wasn't Stan then?"

"No, it wasn't Stan. I stopped… with Stan because Drew showed up in that one, so I stopped… with Stan."

Adam took a second to think, "You can control your dreams? Or is it a fantasy? Who was this other person, anyone you've talked about before?"

"Well this ….. Sort of… hallucinogen, I took…"

"I thought you told me you didn't do any drugs..." Adam interrupted.

"Yeah, I know, I lied. Sorry. I… it was too complicated to explain at the time, but I found the right word for it now, so now I can tell you… If you won't be too upset."

Adam smiled, "I am not upset. I can't condone this behaviour but, I am not upset. Continue…"

"Well I was taking these herbal meds, I guess we can call them, they controlled my sex dreams. Because all I wanted was to shag Stan, all I thought about was Stan all the time. I let it go for years, but all I wanted was him. I couldn't breathe when I was around him. I cried at his wedding and everyone thought for the obvious reason but it was because I wanted to marry him. But he married her, and of course he's married her…, they're perfect together. They're straight, they're … normal."

"And you think you're not normal?"

"All my life, I have been 'not normal." Harry looked furious, his faced turned red. "For a person who has overcome sufferings as a child, in dealing with monsters both real and emotional, to the discovery of being gay. To have everyone still look at you with pity, to have your best friends STILL look at you with pity. I wish I could just have someone look at me, really look at me, and see me. Not my famous name, or my famous history, not my sexual orientation, just look at me, and ache for me in a way I ache for ….." Harry sighed "I don't know…"

"What do you ache for?"

Harry just sat there with his head in his hands, not moving, not ready to finish the sentence. He didn't know the answer to the question, so he just sat there, hoping the hour would be over soon so he could leave.

"Okay, so tell me about the dream with Drew."

Harry looked up, his eyes were bloodshot red, Adam could tell he was holding back tears and he laughed. "I was standing naked in the bathroom while this other person had just gotten onto their knees, and I am sure you can imagine for what purpose and I heard my bedroom door open." Harry stopped and stared at the carpet and looked up with eyes wider than Adam had ever seen before. "Why did I never realize this until now?"

Adam looked bewildered a bit "Realize what?" he almost jumped out his seat to hear what Harry had to say.

"All the sex dreams I have had, they mostly take place in the shower, but it's not my shower. I mean it is, but not the one I shower in. It's the shower in the Master Bedroom's bathroom. No wonder I thought of that room as my room of secrets."

Adam looked puzzled "You don't stay in your own Master Bedroom in your house?" Harry responded casually "No, Drew has taken up that room?"

"Wait, what? You live with Drew? Is this reality or is this part of your dream?"

Harry looked at Adam "Yeah, sorry, I forgot to tell you, he's moved in. He needed a place to stay and asked me, and I agreed. Should've told you that before we got started."

"Okay, you need to back up a second there buddy" Adam said looking more confused.

Harry found this a bit comical and laughed. He also thought that frustrating Adam was a complete turn on. He apologized and started from the beginning. He told Adam everything's that's happened in the past month. He had canceled on his appointments twice with Adam because he said he was busy with work and that was partially true. He was helping Draco move in and going over the plans for the Manor with Hermione and Draco and writing his new novel with the little time he had left after. Another one of the reasons he wasn't sleeping, he had immersed himself in work.

"When was the last time you had a dream with Drew?" Adam asked after Harry gave him all the details.

"Well when he interrupted the sex dream was right before he moved in. He wanted to get in touch with me and I wouldn't respond to him, then he showed up in my dream right when I was about to … you know. Then we met, he's moved in, I don't sleep."

"At all? You don't sleep, at all?"

"Well I take two hour naps, every 6 hours. I get Pathi…um, my...house butler to wake me up with coffee every two hours after I lie down." Harry said.

"And how's productivity going?" Adam asked.

"Not bad. I do get bags under my eyes sometimes, but there's a potion for that."

"More herbal medications, I assume."

Harry looked nervous "Well, yes, but it's not as bad as you think. Nothing like the hallucinogens. This is more, homemade remedies."

"What do you friends think?"

"Well Stan thinks I can't sleep because I am worried that Drew is going to kill me in my sleep, I suppose he has a right to be suspicious." Harry laughed, Adam did not look amused. "Sorry." Harry said.

"Okay," Adam continued, "I want to go back to my initial question now."

Harry nodded, looking stumped. He had forgotten what Adam was talking about. "What do you ache for?"

Harry's heart sank, he'd completely forgotten about his episode 15 minutes before because he had been so busy talking about his new developments and Draco, and everything. He had forgotten.

Adam witnessed Harry's reaction and quickly said "Wait, no, scratch that. We don't have much time left for today; tell me more about your Master Bedroom realization."

Harry looked a bit relieved "Okay, so I didn't notice it until the last dream. That I was in the bathroom and the bedroom door opened. I should have realized it before because my bedroom is not attached to the bathroom but the Master Bedroom's is. Drew had come in, into the bedroom, and said something along the lines of 'whenever you're ready, I am waiting for you.' He wanted a response to his message about having dinner with me, and I had disregarded his message. And he showed up in my dream, almost like a premonition I suppose, that he was in his new bedroom. I also notice now that all my sex dreams take place in that bathroom, if it's not in the common room, which is also where he showed up one time. But I hadn't had sex there just kissed Stan." Harry was almost breathless as he spat out this realization almost in one breath.

"What do you think it means?" Adam asked.

"I don't know. Is it a premonition? Was he always supposed to be living there? I bought that house but never wanted to stay in the Master Bedroom, because I felt it wasn't mine. I always imagined it was because I never lived luxuriously before so I couldn't get used to it. But Drew had, he had grown up with luxury and money, and house… butlers. Was I saving that room for him?"

"Of course, there's the other reason too, which I am sure you're dismissing because of your current fixation with Drew being in your life."

Harry looked confused again "What's that?"

Adam said "Why is that your room of secrets? Why are you having sex in that bathroom, what's the secret? The secret is your love for Stan, you said it yourself. It was your room of secrets. You had sex with him in a room that's enclosed within another room, that's enclosed within the house, which is enclosed within by a boundary or a fence. It's the most closed off location for you in the entire world. You have to open several doors to get there, that's why it's your secret room. You don't think?"

"So you're saying I am ashamed? Of being gay?"

Adam shook his head and continued "You were having sex with another person in a new dream to distract yourself from Stan and maybe even Drew, but the bathroom this time had the door open, so when someone entered the main bedroom, they could easily see you, could easily see your secret, except this person isn't a secret. You were ready to share your sexual escapades with the world one door at a time, with this new person, but not with Stan. You aren't ashamed of being gay, you're fully aware that it's never going to happen with Stan, so you are, your heart is, slowly letting people in. Maybe it means you're ready to let go of Stan, maybe it means you're falling for Drew, maybe it just means you're ready to try for love again. That is all that can only be told by time, and NOT hallucinogens!"

Harry's heart was racing. He felt heat and intensity rise up in his gut. He didn't know what to do with all of this new information, this new revelation, he felt dizzy. He felt like he got punched in the gut by Adam, it didn't hurt but he felt disoriented. He felt like he was going to vomit, and he did. He ran to the small garbage can in the corner of the room and puked. Adam got up and offered him a box of tissues to wipe his mouth with and a bottle of water.

Harry got up off the floor, took a few gulps of the water and said "Okay doctor, I think that's enough for today" and left.

**- End of Chapter 9.**


	10. Closet Life

**Chapter 10. Closet Life.**

The day after his therapist's appointment, Harry was still feeling disoriented and confused. He wasn't sure what his entire conversation with his doctor had meant. He felt he needed to evaluate and take a break from everything. He wished he lived alone again because now he couldn't mope around the house with Draco talking to him every time he saw him in the common room. He liked having a flat mate but he wasn't particularly feeling too social at the moment. He wondered if he should go to Muggle London and rent a hotel room and spend a weekend there away from everyone. He was in the middle of his thought when Draco interrupted.

"Deep in thought Potter?"

"Huh? Oh, hey Malfoy, sorry I've just got a lot on my mind at the moment. Sorry, did you say something?"

Draco looked at Harry and smiled "I like how every time I call you 'Potter' you reply with 'Malfoy' otherwise it's Harry and Draco. That's a bit instinct isn't it? Have you noticed?"

Harry hadn't. "No, well, not really. Sorry, that's insensitive of me isn't it?" Harry smiled.

Draco let out another chuckle "No, not really, just a funny observation. What's on your mind Potter? Anything I can do to help?"

"Oh no, not really. I am thinking of going away for a few days. Maybe the city, clear my mind, be around some strangers. Just you know need some inspiration to write." Harry answered, trying to be a bit vague; he didn't want anyone in the wizarding world to know about his career, except for his best friends.

"Oh you write? Anything I've read?" Draco seemed eager.

"I dabble, nothing's published in these parts, otherwise it'd be all over the Daily Prophet don't you think? Just randomly, not a career or anything." Harry lied, but he was good at that. "A sort of a hobby really. Just a hobby."

"Sounds exciting still. I thought about it awhile back. Especially when I was travelling. But the reason for my moving and travelling was really escaping, so wasn't sure what I'd do. I thought about writing travelling romance novels for the Muggle-verse, it's a big genre there. Did you know?"

Harry couldn't believe it, he knew, he was well versed in the Muggle bestsellers "Oh really? Sounds interesting. What would have been your pen name?"

Draco thought about it then said, "I don't know, I have actually thought about that quite a lot. I suppose, it'll be something monotonous like 'Julius Drake' that's the best I could come up with. Something that still has me in the name but not something that's quite that obvious. I still can't seem to deviate myself away from my father I suppose even though I haven't even spoken to him in so long. What do you think? What about you?"

Harry tried his best to hide his confliction, he didn't want to lie to Draco, he was worried that if they did end up becoming really good friends, the truth would finally come out and he didn't want to hurt his friend in the future, he opened his mouth to say something and Pathi interrupted them. "Excuse me, Master Draco, you've received an owl sir, sorry for the disruption Harry Potter!" Harry let out a sigh of relief and made a mental note to buy Pathi a gift next time he's in Muggle London for just saving his dignity from lying to Draco again. Unintentional it may have been, Harry hadn't been this thankful for Pathi's actions in a long time. "It's alright Pathi; can you get my suitcase from the storage please?"

Draco turned to Harry just as he was about to get up from the sofa "Okay so it seems I'll be off for a few days as well. If you're looking for solitude you might just have it at home. I got my owl from Mandoredi that the potions I mixed for her are selling well, so I am going to take myself on a mini holiday. I would ask you to join me, but you already said you need to be alone. You can still change your mind if you wish. Also, I am sorry if I am in the way sometimes. I hope I am not the reason you felt the need to get out of dodge."

"I still can't believe you're working for that crazy witch."

Draco let out a hearty laugh "Well, it's not like I am mixing up sex potions to make one's wife look more attractive without her knowing or potions to suppress sexual desires so you can stay loyal. These are healer's potions that aren't readily available for the general wizarding community. It's not so bad." Draco looked at Harry almost seeking approval.

"It is your life, and I do not judge. Trust me, I have trained myself to not make a passing judgment, it's a great thing one learns when they're trying to live a reclusive lifestyle." Harry smiled. "Ok, thanks for letting me know about your plans, I think I shall pass this time. I really do need to evaluate some things. I might take a day off to the city anyway. Have a great time wherever you go. And Draco… I really do enjoy you as a lodger, you don't need to apologize for staying here. I welcomed you, and my problems aren't your doing so please don't think you're an inconvenience. You're really not."

Draco smiled and said goodbye to Harry to pack for his trip. He was heading to Muggle London and was going to stay in a hotel himself. It had been a while since Draco had had sex; he was heading into town to try to pick someone up. Draco had forgone relationships for a while and since he moved back to his hometown, he didn't want to start any new rumors or scandals. He really wanted to concentrate on his new mission and his healing potions. However, he also realized, sometimes the body wants what it wants. He was absolutely against sex potions. He was into the real thing. If his life had become a series of one night stands, then for the moment, that's what he'd have to do. He had reviewed Muggle newspapers to find a more upscale club since his last incident with Mark from the "Krimson Tavern" was rather unfortunate, he had decided that perhaps it was time for someone to court him. He's a Malfoy after all.

Draco asked Harry out of courtesy, knowing pretty well that he would have said no. He still was struggling with his closet life with Harry. Draco wasn't in the closet about being gay, but he hadn't informed it to many people. He figured, time would be on his side eventually and he'd reveal to Harry that he was gay. He also didn't want to scare Potter off by making him think that Draco was after him, he wasn't. He wouldn't be. Why would I be after Potter? Draco always wondered when he couldn't bring himself to tell Harry.

Draco had no idea Harry was also a one step still-in-the-closet-homosexual.

**-End of Chapter 10.**

_**(AN): This is my least favorite chapter so far, but I needed to add some information in order to set it up for the next crazy twists and turns that might be coming up. Reviews are greatly appreciated. Even if you hate it, let me know!**_


	11. Physician, heal thyself

_**I do not claim any sort of authority over the characters. They were introduced either in the Harry Potter novels or were inspired through the work of J.K. Rowling.**_

**Chapter 11. Physician, heal thyself.**

Harry: "Adam?"

Draco: "Harry?"

Mark: "James?"

Mark: "Mark?"

Adam: "Who's Harry?"

Mark: "Doctor Ward?"

Harry: "Oh, dear, lord."

Draco: "James? James Clay? Seriously?"

Harry: "Let me guess, Julius?"

**-6 Hours ago-**

It was an unusual sunny day and Draco decided to sit outside at a bakery shop on his second day in Muggle London, across from the Museum. He didn't get to do much of people watching so he thought this was an interesting way to observe in Muggle lifestyle and write in his journal. From the corner of his eye, he saw a man watching him. He had the newspaper in his hand but he wasn't reading it, he was watching Draco.

The man had short brown hair, was medium built and Draco thought, was wearing a collared shirt that was a bit too tight. _Muggles, who am I to make a remark?_ Draco thought. Draco stared right back into this mystery man's eyes, refusing to be the first one to look away. He watched as this man walked up towards him and Draco noticed that the jeans fit this bloke quite well. _Really well, actually,_ Draco thought. Draco cleared his throat a bit as he observed this man coming directly towards his table. He sat up and kept the cool demeanor that would have made the entire Malfoy lineage proud.

"Hi there, mind if I sit down?"

Draco nodded once and closed his journal and placed it back in his briefcase.

"You're American?" Draco said.

"Yeah, I've lived here for about 5 years but I am indeed from the United States." Said the man now sitting across the round table from Draco.

"I am Adam. Adam Ward."

"Julius... Drake. Julius Drake. Pleasure."

"Nice to meet you too Julius Drake. That's quite the name."

"Yeah, I was sort of named after my father. It's not really that important actually. So Adam what brings you over to my table?"

"Well, I have been watching you, for the past 20 minutes. Christ that makes me sound like a stalker. Sorry, I just … I like watching people, and you caught my eye. When you didn't completely freak out when you noticed me and you know, I was watching you… I thought I'd stop by and say hello. Properly introduce myself and everything. Sorry, I am rambling. Am I rambling? I am usually not a talker."

"It's alright, I like the way you speak. I don't really get to talk with many Americans where I live right now so it's nice. Quite refreshing actually." Draco responded.

"Where do you live?"

Draco seemed a little hesitant, and Adam said "Never mind, I've just met you, I am sure you already think of me as a stalker and now I just asked where you live. Sorry, didn't mean to pry. Can I buy you another cup of coffee?"

"Sure, also I am sort of new in town. I am staying at a hotel right now, sort of here just for a couple of days and then gonna move on I suppose. So I don't really live anywhere at the moment. And it's alright, I don't think you're a stalker, I find you… a bit charming actually. Must be that accent I gather. That must get you laid quite a lot in these parts of the world." Draco could not believe he just blurted that out. "Oh Gosh, I am sorry, I didn't mean to sound so crass, I am actually quite dignified most of the time." Embarrassed Draco felt himself getting red.

The waitress stopped by their table and Draco was glad for the distraction.

"Can I get you gentlemen something else?"

"I think we'll have another round, if you don't mind." Adam said observing Draco as he seemed unable to speak at the moment.

"Certainly sir, also I'll add your bill to this table then?"

"Yes, that's fine, thanks a lot." Adam didn't take his eyes off Draco as the waitress walked away.

"Thanks for the coffee, but I think I should have asked her for a bucket of water to drown my giant head in." Draco finally managed to say something back to the dashing American sitting in front of him looking absolutely calm and collected.

"Ha! It's okay, that's not the worst I have heard, believe me." The waitress returned to this point and brought the final bill as well. Adam grabbed the check and dropped some notes in it and returned to the waitress. "It's all set thanks." He turned to Draco and asked "So, tell me Julius, are you doing anything tonight?"

"You mean besides working on my pickup lines? Merlin, I knew it had been a while but I didn't realize I was this bad." Draco managed to laugh at himself. He felt his face cooling off.

Adam looked at Draco with a bit of familiarly and Draco spoke "What? Did I say something?"

"No, well I mean yes, I have a … friend, sorta, who says 'Merlin' also quite a lot. I wondered if that was a regional thing that I haven't picked up yet."

Draco thought to himself and wondered if this "friend" was also from the wizarding world. "What kind of friend?" Draco responded.

Adam smiled "Not that kind of friend. So if you're free tonight, and since you said, you're not really from around here, why don't I take you out? My… I mean I have heard of a dance club not too far from here called 'Rain' and perhaps we can meet there later tonight and I can buy you a proper drink?"

"Alright, sounds good, it'll give me a chance to rest up a bit. I can meet you there around 10 then?" Draco didn't even have to think about it, he was inclined to be picked up and that's what was happening, he wasn't going to let this opportunity go. "An American too," Draco thought, "that's been a while."  
"But, I do have to ask you a question, if you don't mind." Draco asked.

"Sure, go ahead" Adam said.

"What made you decide to approach me? Of all the people here, I mean, is it THAT obvious?"

Adam laughed "No, it's not that obvious at all actually. I just noticed that you were the only other person who was drinking coffee, when it's time for tea isn't it? So I thought I'd try my luck."

Draco smiled and started to gather his things to leave "Okay then, let's hope your luck continues, and I show up tonight. See you then, Adam Ward."

"See ya, Julius."

**-Present Time-**

10:15 pm, Harry walked into 'Rain' he hadn't been here in a very long time. It was his usual spot to pick up a bloke and have a few drinks and go back to his hotel. He hadn't booked a hotel this time. Harry wanted to go out and dance but he had planned to not pair off with anyone tonight. He sort of just wanted to see if he still had it. This was also the last time he had met up with a young bloke named Mark, their first meeting was intense. Harry started to daydream a little remembering his first experience with Mark when he dragged Harry back into the alleyway and Harry had all the freedom in the world to do whatever he desired to Mark.

_Harry pinned Mark under his body, thrusting behind him with his hardon peaking out from beneath his trousers. He could smell Mark's lust for him and his short breathing was making him even more hot. Harry pressed himself even closer; he grabbed Mark's hips desperately. His hands traveled down to unbutton Mark's jeans and held his hot cock in his hands. Mark tossed his head back in ecstasy, grinding his hips even harder against Harry, feeling the friction in between their bodies… _Someone bumped into Harry and he woke from his daydream.

"Sorry mate, you alright there?" the stranger said to Harry.

"Yeah I am fine thanks." Harry replied in an annoyed tone.

Harry stood against the wall, hard and agitated. He couldn't believe he started daydreaming about his last experience at 'Rain' he decided to walk it off and figured his "excitement" would go away.

He saw a couple of blokes kissing against the wall about 10 feet away from him. He thought that the man with his back towards Harry looked a lot like his therapist. He couldn't see the other man, but something seemed familiar about him. _What would my therapist be doing here? He's kissing a man?_ Harry's eyes went down to the brown haired man's backside, watching his jeans move with his body. _Oh, it's definitely Adam._ Harry thought.

Harry didn't know what got into him that he felt the need to call out his therapist's name while he's in the middle of snogging someone else. But he did it anyway.

Simultaneously, another bloke bumped into Harry, someone familiar, and someone he had just been daydreaming about. Seconds after Harry called out Adam's name, he heard "James" being called out in his direction. Everything went blank for about thirty seconds and his only thought was _What did I just get myself into?_

Draco heard Adam's name being called but he recognized Harry's voice right away. His knee still in between Adam's legs and Adam turned around half way looking at the man behind him. Draco was hard and he was thankful for the black trousers he was wearing and the dark corner they were standing in that his elated state wasn't the center of attention of the commotion that had just occurred in this very Muggle, very Gay establishment. Oddly enough the first thought Draco had, sarcastic as it was, had been _Mother would be so proud._

Harry spoke first, "I am sorry, I didn't know what got over me. You're clearly busy, with… um yeah, so I am gonna get going now."

Draco didn't know what to do; he looked at Mark, who spoke next. "So James you're seeing Doctor Ward too? Or did you shag him as well…" In mid sentence another bloke, young in his twenties came up to Mark and pulled him away "Come on Mark, let's dance" and he was gone.

So Adam with his arm still around Draco, Draco looking confused at Harry and Harry just looking around to avoid eye contact, these 10 seconds Harry thought felt an eternity.

"How do you two know each other?" Draco said to Adam.

"We're… we have a professional relationship, I cannot discuss it. But, did you call him 'Harry'? Is that your middle name?" Adam turned to Harry and asked. He took his arm off of Draco and ran his fingers through his hair. He then turned to Draco "I am sorry, just a little confused. I thought you said you were not from here, how do you two know each other?"

Draco was about to say something but Harry interrupted.

"I… Adam's my therapist. I visit him every other week for consultations" He looked at Draco and spoke, then he turned to Adam, "Julius… is my flat mate, he's Drew, it's the same. You're snogging in a corner of a gay club with my lodger, who I didn't know was gay, I didn't know you, Doctor, were gay. This is a lot of information to process at the moment. I better be off then. Sorry to have disturbed you again, I didn't realize it was you…Dray…Julius. I'll see you at home tomorrow or whenever."

Draco got off the wall and said "No wait, don't go" almost pleading. Harry just waved and kept walking. Draco turned to Adam "I am sorry, I've got to go after him. He's my friend, I don't know what's going on, but I've just got to go" and he ran out the club after Harry. When he reached the back entrance, it was empty. Harry had Apparated.

-  
Draco stood alone in the back alley of 'Rain' completely befuddled by the last half and hour of his life. He had met up with Adam at 9:30 and gotten a few drinks. They didn't talk much when Adam pushed him against the wall and pushed himself onto him.

"They allow this here? No one's going to stop us?" Draco asked to which Adam responded "They're not gonna say anything if we behave. Although I might have a hard time behaving."

They both laughed, Adam touched Draco's forehead and ran his hands through Draco's hair to the back of his neck and whispered, "You truly are the most beautiful man I have ever met."

It wasn't five minutes after when Draco heard Harry's voice, now he's standing alone wondering a million things a minute. _How did he not know that Potter was gay or was Potter upset at Draco or at Adam? Did he and Potter really shag the same guy? How are they always so connected? James Clay? Potter's a celebrity in the Muggle universe too?_

Then his thought trailed off to something Mark had said the first time they met, _unusually obsessed with dragons_.

Adam came after him and asked "did you catch him?" Draco shook his head.

Adam spoke again "Um, okay, so I think I am gonna take off then. Due to ethical reasons that have now presented themselves to me, I don't think it's a good idea that we can continue what was happening five minutes ago."

Draco nodded, then looked up at Adam "Does he talk about me?"

Adam said "I can't say anything, I am sorry" and left.

**- End of Chapter 11**

**(A/N): Everything changes after this. Okay maybe not everything but it does! Ha! Stick around for more interesting love/lust findings - Okay not that serious, but please, stick around and write a review! **


	12. Comparing Notes

**(A/N): You guys convinced me to update early. Going to post Chapter 12 and 13 in one day. Reviews are really really appreciated, at least this way, I know there are people out there reading this (and tell me if you're loving it or hating it).**

**Chapter 12. Comparing Notes.**

Draco had retired back to his hotel for the night. He charmed up a potion to provide him with a dreamless sleep. He had had enough excitement for one night; he didn't need vivid dreams keeping him more apprehensive.

The next morning, Draco took a walk around the city one more time; he then headed to the Leaky Cauldron. _It was time to head "home" and deal with Potter_. He wasn't really sure what he was going to say. He didn't know if Potter was upset with him or was just startled to have seen him there. He wondered why Potter lied to him about his secret life or he still didn't trust Draco to let him in and tell him about his therapist or the fact that he's gay. He wondered if everyone else knew and Draco was too self absorbed to not have noticed. _Deal with Potter, what does that even mean? _Draco wondered. He was just hoping that Potter didn't have his bags ready outside the house and had kicked him out.

Pathi greeted Draco at the door. "Master Draco has returned. I have prepared lunch for you if you'd like. Harry Potter isn't home."

"Do you know where he's gone or when he'll be back?" Pathi shook his head. "Alright then, I am going to head to the shower. I will eat something later on. Thank you. Also Pathi, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course Master Draco! Pathi will be the happiest answering any questions."

Draco smiled "Why do you call me 'Master Draco' but Harry by his name?"

"Oh it's simple really, Harry Potter pays Pathi and has requested so graciously to call him with his name."

"Well in that case, I also request, for you to call me just Draco, there's no need to connotate me with 'Master.' Okay?" Pathi nodded and Draco went to his room.

As soon as Draco left the shower, he heard Harry talking to Pathi. He ran out of his room, in a towel, not recognizing of his current state. He leaped out of his room and yelled "Potter!"

"You really need to stop doing that Draco." Harry said, fully noticing two things, he said 'Draco' and not 'Malfoy' in response and Draco was holding the towel around his waist with his right hand and running his left hand through his wet hair. He was still wet and drops of water trickled down his chest onto his stomach…_Harry, stop._

"What do you need Malfoy, which you couldn't get dressed to talk to me with?" Harry spoke again; he felt remorse as soon as he asked that question, his words seemed angrier than he actually was.

"Oh, yeah, sorry. I just didn't want you to leave the house without talking to me again. Can we have a chat in a bit? After I get some clothes on, that is."

Harry was slightly sad at the thought of Draco putting on clothes and hiding his luscious body, he dismissed this thought too, instantly. "Alright, sure. I'll have Pathi set up the table; he's told me you haven't eaten anything yet."

Draco grinned at Harry and walked back to his room. Harry took a long hard look at Draco as he walked away from him. He whispered to himself as he walked back to his own room to change "Merlin, I am in trouble."

Harry and Draco sat quietly for the first few minutes at the dining table in the kitchen. Then Harry broke the silence "So, interesting night?"

Draco laughed "Yes, one would assume so." Harry looked a bit uncomfortable. Draco continued "I didn't, with Adam. I mean nothing happened. I ran after you at the club but you had already Apparated, I think and then he left too. I mean, I would have left, not that he left me, I mean, and it was mutual. Sorry, incoherent, pointless, clarifications."

Harry smiled "That's alright; it's not my business anyway. I was just shocked. I didn't know he was, I mean, I didn't know you were… How do you know Mark? Sorry, prying again."

"Yeah, I didn't know about you either. I mean, I am sort of shocked. I mean, that's odd don't you think? Both of us… after all these years, we were sworn enemies and now we're friends, flat mates, and gay. That's just a bit too ironic." Draco laughed. "Oh, and Mark, um, I think we have that one in common."

"Wow, I can't believe it. How? When?" Harry asked stunned.

"It wasn't too long ago, there was an alleyway."

"Of course," Harry said "I think that's his forte."

"So, you actually dated him? Wine, dine and all?"

Harry felt his face get really hot "I tried, I mean, I can't really do one night stands or just shag someone in an alley and walk away, so I thought maybe I'd give it a try, but he's very young, and we didn't mesh. And then he found out, who I was, sort of, and I kind of panicked and disappeared." Harry paused for a second and asked "So, you know, about me, I mean, _James Clay_?"

"All I know is that James Clay is apparently a really famous author of fantasy novels. While on my recent trip to the Muggle London, I saw something in a bookstore, all I thought was that the boy riding the dragon looked a bit like you, and then I just put the book back. So that's what you do with your free time? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I know, I should have, I am sorry. It's that nobody knows. I mean except you know Hermione and Ron, and Ginny. Luna sort of figured it out on her own but I didn't tell her. I just wanted to keep it a secret. A bit of privacy, but, I needed to get the frustration out of me somehow and Hermione suggested that I keep a journal of my feelings. Those feelings, turned into metaphors, and that turned into a novel series about a magical land, and dragons and a young version of me on adventure, etc. It sort of took a life of its own and it's been keeping me busy and happy and distracted from any other concerns so I do love doing it. Sorry, you probably don't care about the details."

"No, I think it's fantastic. A sort of amazing version of 'life imitating life, imitating art." Draco grinned at Harry. "Harry, I am sorry if my actions have hurt you in any way."

"They haven't, please don't think that way. I was just surprised that's all. I am sorry that I sort of just ran away when I saw you two. I just didn't know how to react. I mean, he's my therapist, I have been seeing him for ages now, and he knows sort of all my secrets and you know you two were snogging, which is great, I mean I don't care, it was just worlds colliding and I wasn't prepared for it. Sorry if I made you feel awkward. Why did you two decide not to pursue anything? From where I was standing, it seemed like you were really hitting it off." Harry admitted.

"Honestly, I don't do relationships. Especially with Muggles. I've met a few and we've gone out and had a great time but it doesn't work. I wasn't even looking for anything yesterday and Adam approached me and offered to take me out." Draco could see how it made Harry awkward. "I had no idea who he was, and when I found out, it was all a bit weird you know? Then he also said that because he's treating you, he can't pursue anything with me and left. I can't say I am happy about it, but I am not upset either, I'll live." Draco laughed. "However, what I can't live with, is the fact that I shagged the same bloke as you, and he called me his second best. After all these years, I still get beat by the famous Harry Potter, always second best to you Potter, I can't win."

Harry shook his head "I can't believe it. I wonder if we should really be comparing notes," Harry laughed. "All things aside, I would never think that you'd shag someone like Mark. He's such a complete opposite of you. He's loud and crass, loves drama, and wears a lot of pink." Both the boys were laughing now.

"Honestly, I don't know what happened either. I sort of just needed to take the edge off, and he was there. He seemed really into me and I just, let's just say I've had a dry spell for a while so when the opportunity arose; I sort of just went with it. Part of it was also due to the fact that he wouldn't stop talking about his 'ex' the famous James Clay and seemed a bit offended that I didn't know who 'James Clay' was, I think he wanted to show off the fact that he's shagged celebrities. Poor chap. I used to eat boys like those for breakfast back in my day. Blimey, I make myself sound so old now." Draco took a sip of his wine and continued, "I do have to wonder though Harry…"

Harry caught by surprise "What's that?"

"Would you still have taken me in as a lodger if you had known that I was gay?"

The doorbell rang. Their conversation was interrupted when Pathi appeared and announced who was at the door. Harry already knew who it was. There's only one person who used the Muggle way of announcing themselves at Harry's house.

"Mr. and Mrs. Weasley are here for Harry Potter. They are waiting in the common room."

**- End of Chapter 12.**


	13. Charity Ball

_**I do not claim any sort of authority over the characters. They were introduced either in the Harry Potter novels or were inspired through the work of J.K. Rowling.**_

**Chapter 13. Charity Ball.**

"Harry, Draco! Good you're both here, I have some wonderful news!" Hermione jumped out of her seat to give Harry a hug and touched Draco's left arm with a warm look in her eyes. Ron standing behind her just nodded at the both of them and simply said "Gentleman."

Harry could see in Ron's eyes that he still wasn't happy with the idea of Draco being around. He made a mental note to tell Ron later of his recent discoveries. He then sat across from Ron and Hermione and asked "So what's the good news?"

"Next week the ministry is throwing a Charity Ball where every 'fat cat' so to speak, the richest of the wizards are going to attend and I thought it was a perfect opportunity to unveil Draco's plans for the Manor, the new housing project, and find funding and do some wizard networking. This way, we can even extend the work beyond to other parts of the wizarding world. I would love to connect with other such missions and sort of create a network. Especially if I still have the freedom to enhance the library and implement the ideas that I have presented to you, Draco." Hermione's tone turned from enthusiastic to hopeful in a matter of seconds. She knew that even Draco was similar to Harry about keepings his life private and she wasn't sure how he'd react to such a public event.

"I think it's a great idea!" Draco said, looking at Harry then at Hermione. "My goal is to alter the reputation that comes with the 'Malfoy' name and if I can help unprivileged wizarding children and do that at the same time, I would love that opportunity. Hermione, I've told you already that I am really okay with your ideas for the library. That project is yours through and through, except for the name of course, I still wish to dedicate it to my mother."

"Of course Draco! I am so happy to hear your reaction. I've received two invitations for Harry and I, and each has a 'plus one' so I am not really sure how we can handle this. I was thinking that maybe Ron can be Harry's 'plus one' and you can be mine." Hermione said nervously as she was fully aware of Ron's disdain towards Draco Malfoy and he wouldn't want his wife going with him.

"What? Absolutely not!" Ron shouted. "Why didn't you tell me this before? I will not allow this."

"Honestly Ronald, how do you think the press would react if Harry and Draco showed up together? It would be all over the prophet that Draco is Harry's new secret lover. Think about it honestly. You and Harry have been friends for ages, and if we are being business partners, Draco and I, then it seems more logical. Wouldn't you agree Harry?"

Harry shook his head looking at both Ron and Hermione "Not this again! Another fight I have to settle. I suppose you're right Hermione. We wouldn't really want everyone to start assuming Draco's gay too." Harry had to hold back the laughter when he said those words but Draco had started chuckling a little bit looking at Harry.

"What's going on between you two?" Hermione asked looking puzzled.

"Nothing, it's just a joke. Besides, Draco knows about James Clay, and he's met Adam." Harry responded.

"That was fast. You've actually met him? Even I haven't had the pleasure. How did this happen?" Hermione sounded a bit hurt. She felt a little bit jealous in a friendship she helped endorse.

Draco spoke before Harry could "It was a big misunderstanding and I didn't know who he was when I met him, then we ran into Harry. It's really a long and boring story. So when is this Ball again? Should we be matching outfits? Give a bit for the papers: Draco Malfoy makes a play to steal Granger from Auror Weasley!" Everyone but Ron laughed.

"Come on Ron, it'll be fun and we are all arriving together, you can walk in hand in hand with Hermione if it makes you feel better." Harry said.

Ron nodded in agreement but didn't say anything, still looking a little anxious. "Great it's settled then. We will all meet here next Friday and leave together. I am going to make some tea." Hermione got off the sofa and headed to the kitchen.

Draco stood up as well "I can help you if you'd like." Hermione smiled and they both left to go to the kitchen.

Ron watched them both and Harry broke his concentration "You really don't have to worry about anything Ron. Honestly."

Ron looked at Harry "How can you say that?"

"He's gay. He's not going to make a play to steal her. Really."

Ron looked shocked "What? How do you know? How long have you known? Did you two…?"

"No, of course not! I only found out last night. I ran into him at 'Rain' the Muggle gay club I've told you about. He was snogging Adam."

"Blimey, is everyone gay?" Ron said, realizing he might have offended Harry "Oh sorry mate didn't mean it like that."

"No of course, it's okay. And yeah well, NOT EVERYONE's gay." Clearly meaning Ron.

Hermione and Draco came back to the common room with both holding two mugs of tea each. "Ronald, we must go to 'Rain' next time we're out in the Muggle-verse. Clearly it's the place to meet all of Harry's ex's."

"What, you told her?" Harry shot a sharp look at Draco. "Honestly Malfoy, you really don't know anything about keeping things discreet do you?"

"What? She got it out of me; she's got magical woman powers no wizard can resist!" Draco joked, "Besides, I thought you were okay with telling your friends everything."

Ron laughed and chimed in "So tell me, did Adam tell you about Harry's issues in between the snogging or did you blokes discuss that over dinner beforehand?"

Harry shook his head, his friends were having a field day poking fun at the random circumstances of his life he smiled and turned to Draco "Evidently, I need to reevaluate my friendship standards."

**-End of Chapter 13.**

_**(A/N): Excited for the next set of chapters, they're in the works, new characters are going to be introduced and you'll hear about more of Harry's past endeavours through Ron's words and Draco's eyes and reactions. Will he laugh, will he be jealous, will he care? **_


	14. Trouble always travels in pairs

**Chapter 14. Trouble always travels in pairs.**

As soon as Harry and Ron entered the ballroom, all eyes were on Harry. Ron dragged Harry to the left where Hermione and Draco were standing, waiting for them. Draco noticed a beautiful brunette walking straight towards their direction. Her eyes were set on Harry. It made Draco a bit uncomfortable, he wasn't sure why.

"Leila, What a surprise!" Harry spoke to the woman and Draco noticed a look of familiarity in the Weasleys' eyes. It seemed everyone knew who she was but Draco.

"Harry Potter, you were the last person I expected to see here." The brunette said still ignoring everyone else surrounding them. Draco noticed that she had walked up to them almost on cue, as the music changed and she gestured her hand towards Harry "So, for old time's sake?"

Harry smiled, took her hand and responded with "Sure."

Leila wore a black gown with silver beading. She didn't miss the fact that Draco was staring right at her, but she didn't let it be known. She had defined arms and a strong neck that was bare in the V-neck cut dress which became more prominent when she removed her scarf and tied it around Harry's neck. Draco couldn't hear but he watched Harry's mouth move "Some things never change huh?" They danced around in the entire ballroom, all eyes on them.

Draco turned to Hermione and asked "Granger, who is that?"

"That is Leila Montgomery," Hermione responded "Harry dated her briefly right before he announced he was, you know…" she didn't finish her sentence. "It was right after Ginny had broken up with Harry, and Harry told me that he courted Leila because she was the most sought after bachelorette in town, and if he was straight then she'd keep him that way. "

Draco had a look of surprise in his eyes; he glanced back at the dancing couple and caught eyes with Leila who looked away instantly. "So what happened?" Draco asked Ron and Hermione.

Hermione pointed at another man standing on the other side of the ballroom. "That's Liam Montgomery. They're twins, Harry slept with him within two weeks into courting her."

Draco couldn't believe it, he didn't know if he should laugh or just applaud. "So why isn't Potter with him?" Hermione hesitated and the conversation got interrupted. She was pulled away and it was just Ron and Draco staring at Harry's direction now.

"Hermione's too polite to have told you the truth anyway."

Draco looked at Ron questionably "…And you aren't?"

Ron continued "Harry broke poor Liam's heart. He said Liam was too spoiled, demanded too much, he reminded Harry of a certain..." Ron paused "Malfoy" Draco glared at Ron "Hey, his words, not mine! He told me that if he was going to be treated like that then he'd rather date the real thing."

"What does that mean?" asked Draco.

"I don't know, never asked him. I suppose I was too afraid to hear what it meant. My guess would have been that he had a thing for you, but you weren't around."

"And you'd be against that? If he did, I mean." Draco said.

Ron looked away from the dance floor and looked into Draco's eyes "Well, I would have been six years ago, yeah. But not now I suppose. You've changed; you're not the same prat we knew you as. I mean you're out here starting a charity for Merlin's sake. I would think, now you're sort of a catch. That's why I was worried…" Ron hesitated "never mind."

Draco smiled a very shy smile "You thought I was after Granger?" Ron didn't say anything. "Thanks Wesley, I didn't travel all the way back here to steal your wife or your best friend. Besides, Harry's not interested in me like that. Not anymore I am sure even if he was at one point, which I doubt."

"Does that upset you?" Ron asked.

"No, actually I am relieved. It'd probably be awkward. Flat mates dating. And I may have changed but, dating a war hero has never been my forte."

The song ended, Ron and Draco watched as Liam walked up to the dancing couple and dragged Leila away. "Bye Harry" she said apologetically as she got pulled away from Harry's arms.

Harry walked back to his friend and Ron spoke "I recon the man's still not forgiven you."

Draco laughed "Give it another 5 years."

Harry looked at Draco "you know?" Harry glared at Ron, as Ron looked scared for his life "Look there's Ginny" and ran away from Harry and Draco. Harry turned to Draco and asked "So how much did he tell you?"

"Enough for me to be insulted that you once compared that catastrophe of a man to a Malfoy. Harry opened his mouth to say something but he couldn't muster up a sentence. Draco continued "No hard feelings, I was probably like that up until a few years ago, can't say someone hasn't already done that to me."

"Done what?" Harry asked.

"Broke up with me because I was too spoiled. If I had a sister, I'd probably do the same. Except I slept with all of his ex lovers, even the women to lash out." Draco responded to Harry's question with a bit of regret in his tone.

"Merlin Draco, remind me never to cross you!"

Draco laughed "Well we all have scars from our past, don't we?"

The room fell silent for a minute for Harry as the memories of his childhood came rushing to him. He remembered what he had done all those years ago to Draco. He couldn't look at Draco, couldn't look at anyone and rushed out.

Hermione turned to Draco and asked "What happened?"

Draco also visibly red, slowly whispered "I joked, and accidentally opened old wounds. I didn't mean to, I swear. Should I go after him?" He looked at Hermione with hopeless eyes.

She responded with a kind look "Let's both go."

Draco and Hermione walked to the balcony where they saw Harry, and Liam approaching Harry to speak to him. Draco started to march towards them, but Hermione stopped him. They just stood back and listened.

Liam was apologizing. "Harry, I am sorry about the dramatic exit back there. I didn't realize I still felt in such a hostile way towards you." Harry smiled but didn't speak. Liam continue "I have changed you know. I am not as spoiled as I used to be. Are you really not going to say anything to me at all?"

Harry finally broke his silence "Sorry, I have just got a lot on my mind, Liam, it's no problem. I understand."

Ron approached Draco and Hermione "There's a sponsor here who wants to talk to you about an investment, you guys coming?" Draco and Hermione had to leave the balcony and Draco was disappointed because he wanted to stay and watch over Harry. Liam and Harry continued talking.

"So tell me, are you still in love with Ron?"

Liam's question caught Harry by surprise "I am sorry, what?"

"Don't act like I don't know. I have always known. Whenever he needed you, you left me and went after him. The last time you shagged me, do you remember that? It was the night of his wedding and you cried for hours. Did you really think I'd forget that?" Liam lashed out at Harry in a whispering tone. He was conscious of his surroundings. "You even told me that I wasn't your first choice. Even when you want to just use my body, I wasn't your first choice."

"I had hoped you did. It wasn't one of my highest points in life."

Liam laughed, his facial expressions changed to a kind look again "And look at me, after all these years, hoping you'd notice me again and now you've showed up here and are inseparable with Draco Malfoy. How am I supposed to compete with that?"

"It's not like that" Harry said "We are just friends…" Liam didn't wait for Harry to finish his sentence and kissed him. He pulled himself into Harry's arms, Harry shot his head back for a second "Liam, don't it's not a good id-" Liam pulled Harry's lips back onto his. Harry didn't stop this time. He thought Liam smelled amazing and tasted of Whiskey and cherries. Harry slid his tongue into Liam's mouth and Liam welcomed it. Their hot moment was interrupted by Leila.

"I see how it is" Leila said laughingly. Both Harry and Liam looked at Leila, "you interrupt my dance only so you can snog him later. Sorry to break the party but Liam, we've got to go. The investor is interested in seeing the land as we speak so if we really need him, we need to leave. Goodbye Harry love, don't be a stranger." Liam looked at Harry and opened his mouth to say something and Leila screamed "Now, Liam."

As they began to part, Liam locked eyes with Draco glaring at him. Draco stared back at Liam without a flinch, without any emotions. Draco continued to walk towards Harry when the twins left. "Trouble?" Draco asked Harry who just nodded.

"Whiskey and cherries" Harry said. Draco looked confused "I am sorry what?"

Harry laughed and responded "All the Montgomery's taste like Whiskey and Cherries. All of them, can you believe it? Sorry I think I am a bit drunk already." He pointed at his lips waving the finger indicating that they had kissed.

Draco laughed wholeheartedly beside his ever so cool demeanor "All of them? How many have you kissed? I thought he was out there to kill you and you've been snogging with the competition?"

"The competition?"

"Yeah we are all bidding for the same land for the shelter, they want to build a wizards' hotel," Draco said rolling his eyes, "while Hermione and I are fighting for the space for the shelter for the abandoned children. So Granger and I have got to go right now, on the actual land with the investor and the competition."

"Oh, do you need me to come with you?" Harry asked almost embarrassed that he confessed to Draco a bit more than he should have.

"No, I think we've got it. Hermione thinks it's better this way, she wants the cause to fight for itself, and doesn't want to use the Harry Potter name. We're going to say you're our silent partner if it starts to look bad for us."

Harry looked a bit disappointed "Okay then. Good luck. I'll leave with Ron then I suppose."

"Yeah, I'll see you at home then. It might get too late, so maybe in the morning then." Draco left.

Harry realized that although he was relieved when Liam left, he was wishing that Draco would have stayed.

**-End of Chapter 14.**

**(A/N): Reviews are always helpful! **


	15. Dinner with the Montgomerys

**(A/N): This fic isn't about Hermione so stop hating on her! :D / Or continue to send me hate reviews, that's cool too. I like to read them. It's seriously helping me improve.**

_**I do not claim any sort of authority over the characters. They were introduced either in the Harry Potter novels or were inspired through the work of J.K. Rowling.**_

_**Additionally, this chapter is long because it was originally two chapters but I condensed it into one. (There's more Liam here for those that requested).  
**_

**Chapter 15. Dinner with the Montgomerys.**

The morning after the Grand Charity Ball, one of the thousands of galas Harry had attended in his lifetime, he was glad to be home, spending a quiet morning over breakfast with his flatmate Draco Malfoy. The sweet silence of the morning breakfast was interrupted by an owl Harry received at the breakfast table with Draco. Harry read the letter, and set it aside, continuing with his breakfast and his morning tea.

Draco took a gulp of his morning coffee and broke the silence. "That was an interesting reaction."

"It's a dinner invitation from Liam" Harry muttered while still looking at his breakfast avoiding eye contact with Draco.

"Oh?"

"I am going to ignore it. So, didn't think it was worth mentioning."

"Why?" Draco asked with a huge grin on his face he couldn't hide. He found this entertaining. After all these years he still enjoyed watching Potter suffer just a little bit.

Harry thought for a second, "Competition."

Draco smiled, "That's convenient."

"Well if they win, I don't think you and Hermione will be happy and if our...your proposal wins then they'll just be bitter, so I'd rather just not get involved at all." Harry was surprised at his own thorough response. He was impressed how he came up with that so quick.

"If that's what you really want." Draco responded and continued to drink his morning coffee.

"I do, I have no interest in Liam, and I haven't in awhile. A lot's happened since we broke up last and I'd rather just not go down that path, again. Now, thanks to you lot, I have a perfectly good excuse." Harry grinned.

"What would Adam say to this?" Draco couldn't help himself. He'd been dying to hear about Adam from Harry for a while and he was livid that sneaky Potter loved keeping things to himself.

Harry laughed "He'd probably tell me I was restricting myself from a real opportunity for love." Harry rolled his eyes.

"Does he _REALLY _talk like that?"

"You have no idea." Harry stated while buttering his toast.

Draco attempted to speak in an American accent, "Well, I think you shouldn't restrict yourself in love James, you've got a lot of live for!"

Harry, wide eyed, stared at Draco, "Please, NEVER, do that again." Both Harry and Draco broke into laughter simultaneously. Harry spoke again, "So when do you find about who won the bidding war?"

"They said we will find out next week, if they claim they need more time, Granger said they might do that if they're being influenced by the Montgomery's then she suggested that we might have to play the 'Saviour' card. Her words, not mine, I promise. Do you think you'd be prepared for that?" Draco asked nervously.

Harry shook his head as though he was having a seizure, "Definitely, whatever you guys need. I'd be glad to help." Harry thought to himself that a Potter and a Malfoy combined could definitely win over _any_Montgomery out there.

"So you've got any plans for today?" Draco asked.

Harry looked a bit nervous, Draco noticed that was Harry's look whenever he spoke about Adam, "Well, I've got an appointment later today with Adam, then I've got to go meet with my editor. They want to see my drafts for the new book. They want me to do a love story, since the characters are entering their late teens; they want to target other sorts of audiences now."

"Oh yeah? That sounds cool, how do you feel about it?"

"I am not sure; I didn't think the series would take off this successfully. I might end the series with this last book and write a different kind of novel next." Harry spoke with a bit of enthusiasm.

Draco didn't miss the twinkle in Harry's eye and smiled back on his declaration "What do you think you would write about next?"

"I don't know, I was thinking of exiting the young adult genre, and writing more for a more mature audience, maybe dabble in a bit of horror and action. Still the fantasy world I suppose." Harry hadn't told this to any else before that was not work related. He hadn't even told Hermione who usually read all of his work before he published it.

"That sounds really interesting." Draco responded with a very positive reinforcement and a warm smile.

"Yeah? I sort of talked with my editor and publisher about it, I have given them a few pages, and they seem to like the idea but don't want me to jump ships just yet." Harry looked into Draco's eyes, "Do you REALLY think it's a good idea?"

Draco was caught by surprise, Harry's look and tone was different now, the look of honesty in his eyes was mystifying. After living with Harry for months now, he was finally, really starting to feel like his friend. Draco's eyes became soft and he looked back into Harry's green eyes and spoke, "Harry, I've got a lot of respect for you…as a person, as a flat mate, and as a friend. From what I hear from Granger and what she thinks of your writing, it surpasses any talent she could ever possess, and she is the smartest woman I know, we both know. I trust that if you really want to purse this, it'll be nothing short of brilliant."

Harry and Draco sat at the breakfast table staring at each other, smiling. Draco was waiting for Harry to say something and Harry found himself lost in Draco's kind eyes. Of all the looks Harry had found in Malfoy's grey eyes, this tender kindness, this sparkle of a new found friendship, was a brand new experience for him.

Pathi popped back up to the table, "Excuse me sirs, but Harry Potter has a visitor."

"What? Who is it?" Harry spoke startled by Pathi's announcement.

"Sorry, sir, I shouldn't have let him in sir, It's Master Liam Montgomery. Pathi didn't tell him Harry Potter was awake, Pathi just told him to wait and see if Harry Potter wishes to speak to him. Pathi left as fast as he could sir, Pathi isn't fond of Master Montgomery."

Harry annoyed, not at Pathi but at the situation responded with "Harry Potter is aware." He smiled, and looked at Draco. He spoke again, "Thank you Pathi, I've got this from here. You can clear out the breakfast table, and have the rest of the day off."

"Very well, Harry Potter." Pathi stated and disappeared.

Draco looked annoyed and whispered, "Stalker much?"

Harry let out a chuckle, "Yeah, you have no idea. I should have expected this."

"Want me to go with you?" Draco asked.

Harry shook his head, "No, my battle, you know… all that" and rolled his eyes.

Harry smiled at Draco, stood up and left the room.

Draco sat back at the breakfast table, alone, feeling defeated, he wasn't sure why. He assumed it was Liam's presence in his vicinity, he decided to return to his bedroom to get ready to go about his day. He needed to go see Mandoredi, and wanted to later stop by at a Muggle bookstore to pick up a certain children's dragon tale storybook to catch up on some reading.

Harry walked into his drawing room and saw Liam standing in his best robes waiting for him.

"What are you doing here Liam?"

"Harry, you look great! Wow." Liam said to Harry disregarding his question and clearly ignoring his tone, Harry thought.

"What?" Harry asked in an irritated tone.

"It still hasn't changed. You still look dazzling in the morning right after rolling out of bed, without even trying."

Harry was annoyed. He wondered why Liam was being such an extra arse this morning. "Stop it, just stop Liam."

"No, I mean it, I came here early, because I was sure that you hadn't even probably bathed yet and nonetheless you look as amazing as I do when I have spent hours getting ready." From the corner of his eye Liam saw Draco walking upstairs to the second floor. He looked up at Draco; Draco stopped walking and stared back into Liam's eyes. He was trying to not get noticed, however, he realized he wasn't successful. Now he wasn't going to run away like a little mouse, he was a Malfoy, and _Malfoys stare back_, Draco thought. Liam turned and looked at Harry "And it runs in the household."

Harry looked at Draco and looked back at Liam and was about to speak before Liam interrupted him.

"You two live together? You said, you were just friends."

"We are, and it's none of your business. Malfoy is temporarily renting a room." Harry spat out, enraged by Liam's existence.

Liam raised an eyebrow, made a sour face and spoke "How convenient."

Draco shook his head and walked away. It really wasn't his battle he thought. Harry took his eyes off of Draco and looked at Liam again fuming "So back to the original question, why are you here Liam?"

Liam sat on Harry's sofa, which annoyed Harry further and he spoke "I came to tell you that I convinced Leila to withdraw the idea of opening the high class hotel, and we have decided to support the cause for opening 'the charitable hostelling for lost young wizards.' We do not wish to end up in the new ruining the Montgomery name by being compared to HIM, and replace HIS supposed rotten name."

"Excuse me. You take that back right now Liam or I will hex you." Harry was surprised at his tone and his anger. He didn't think he'd be so heated into defending Draco.

"Oh calm yourself. Leila wishes to know if Draco Malfoy would accept a dinner invitation. I am asking on her behalf. I didn't know he was staying here, she would have sent an owl." Liam looked irritated by his question.

Harry asked with a straight face and no emotion "What kind of a dinner invitation?"

"Sort of like a date I suppose. She seemed to have been charmed by the supposed former Death Eater. She finds it all 'fascinating.' Clearly, she's still delusional."

"I don't think he'd be interested but I will ask him"

"Why not?" Liam spat back.

"I will pass on your request, anything else?" Harry responded ignoring Liam's question.

**XXXX**

"Do you think I should accept?" Draco asked Hermione and Harry as they sat at a Muggle coffee shop discussing their plan of action for their charity project.

Harry looked a bit uncomfortable, Hermione sensed Harry's discomfort and spoke, "It's a dinner date, do you think you should lead her on?"

Draco shook his head "I don't mean it like a date, I will politely let her know the truth, but I do want to thank her for helping with the Albus Housing project."

Harry looked up as though he had just woken up, "Excuse me, the what?"

Hermione looked at Harry "Honestly Harry will you ever read the memos I send you? That's what we are naming the house, constantly referring to it as 'the charitable hostelling for lost young wizards' is too long and complicated, so we, well Draco and Headmistress McGonagall came up with the name, 'The Albus Housing Project."

Harry looked confused "Wait, you've sent me memos?"

Draco interrupted laughing, "Yeah, sorry that's my fault, I usually brief Harry about our meetings, and I don't actually deliver the memos. I must have forgotten to tell you that we had come up with a name. I am sorry I am completely to blame for this. So going back to the original question, do you think it's polite for me to invite Leila to dinner as a thank you?"

"Maybe we can have a group dinner to make things less awkward," Hermione proposed.

Ten days later, Hermione, Draco, Harry were dressed in their best robes arrived for dinner at the Montgomery Mansion. Draco was the only one that felt comfortable out of the three guests; Harry figured it had everything to do with his upbringing. Harry considered Ron to be the lucky one as he couldn't make it because he had to "work late," which both Hermione and Harry knew was nothing but an excuse.

After dinner Liam requested Harry to join him for a walk as Leila, Hermione and Draco were going to talk business. Draco wanted Harry to stay but before he could say anything both Hermione and Leila encouraged their walk. Draco had thought of perfect excuses to keep Harry in his sight but it was no good against the two determined women who thought that grumpy Liam would only get in the way. Before he left both Harry and Draco shared a mutual look of awkwardness, the look Leila noticed but didn't acknowledge. Harry didn't want to be left alone with Liam, and Draco didn't want to be left alone with the two ladies.

Liam and Harry walked quietly for a few minutes before Liam reached out and held Harry's hand. Harry's hands were cold as ice.

"Are you cold? Your hands are bloody freezing. Do you want me to conjure up a warming charm?"

Harry, visibly uncomfortable by Liam's gesture, took his hand back from him and placed it in his robes, "I am fine, thanks" he said and continued to walk ignoring that he was walking one step ahead of Liam.

Liam grabbed Harry's left arm and pulled him towards himself. He then progressed to push Harry against a tree in his garden and rubbed himself against Harry. He began to massage Harry's thighs and nuzzling his neck at the same time.

"Liam, wait…" Harry spoke before he got interrupted.

"You are so beautiful Harry, even with your shaggy hair. I miss you all the time." Whispered Liam into Harry's ears.

All Harry could say was "Liam…" before he was interrupted again.

Liam continued to kiss Harry everywhere, he started from his cheeks and moved on to sucking on his earlobes while touching himself, "I am so hard Harry, I want you so badly, I could take you right now," he reached into Harry's robes and started to slide his hand down Harry's trousers, Liam stopped. He looked into Harry's eyes with a look of horror, he didn't know what to say yet he spoke, "You're not excited…at all."

"Yeah, I know," was all Harry said.

"But why?" Liam asked almost pleadingly.

"Because, I do not want you. I am sorry; I've been trying to tell you. I don't love you, I can't, and the way you wish for me to. I can't shag you because I cannot have meaningless sex any more. I can't even pretend you're someone else either, which both you and I know, have happened in the past. I am not, hard, because I do not desire you. I say this with all the affection I have for you as a friend. I am sorry, but we aren't good together, and my emotions have caught up with my body, and I cannot be with you."

Liam looked away from Harry and whispered, "Do you love someone else? Is it still Ron? Is it _HIM_?" Gesturing towards the house, Harry knew he meant Draco.

"No, I don't love anyone. I don't even think I desire Ron the way I used to."

Liam didn't say anything.

"You know I am telling you the truth, I have always been truthful with you when you've asked me a question." Harry continued.

"Is it Malfoy then? Is it?" Liam responded in a whimpering tone.

"You're not listening to me Liam, there's no one. It's just…"

"…Not me." Liam finished Harry's sentence. He pulled back from harry and ran away back towards the Mansion.

Harry stood there for a minute, in the garden, against the tree. He heard footsteps. He could tell it was Draco.

"What did you do to the Montgomery twin?" Draco asked.

"What do you mean? What happened?" Harry inquired in return.

"Nothing, I just saw him running, he didn't even stop to glare at me so I thought I'd ask."

"Oh, I think I finally managed to get my message across, but I fear, it might have repercussions." Harry looked nervous.

Draco smiled, he always had this gentle aura around him Harry thought, "Well nothing I can't handle I am sure. Also nothing can be changed now, the contract is magically bonded. Now I came to find you so we can go home. Granger was apparently missing the Weasel so she's already left." Harry was tired but still glared at Draco. "Yeah, that's what I thought; I won't get away with calling him that. Just checking. Hermione's already left home to have 'dessert' with Ron."

Harry looked disgusted "Ugh."

"Yeah, I know, disgusting. You should really hear these two women talk when they're alone. No wizard in his right mind should be put through that torture." Draco joked.

"Okay, let's go home then. I should say my goodbyes to Leila though." Harry began to walk towards the Mansion and Draco followed him.

After Harry and Draco got to the house Harry felt exhausted but Draco was too excited because his plans were finally taking shape. "You want a late night cap Potter? For celebratory purposes?"

Harry didn't want to rain on Draco's parade so he smiled and shook his head yes. Harry sat on the sofa and waited for Draco to get the drinks. Draco sat next to Harry and noticed his off mood.

"So what happened in the garden?" Draco inquired.

Harry was too tired for a word play, so he stated as honestly as he could. "Liam, sort of, tried to give me a hand job. After he attacked me and started to bite down my neck."

Draco almost spat out the gulp he had just taken as Harry spoke, "Honestly? That's classy!"

Harry laughed, "As opposed to a dark alley behind a gay club?"

Draco responded with a laughter as well, "Touché, continue."

"There's not much to say, I wasn't…" Harry looked embarrassed.

"Not in the mood?" Draco added.

"Something to that effect." Harry responded.

"So what did you say to him?" Draco asked while sipping his drink, listening attentively as this was the most fascinating tale he'd ever heard.

"I, told him, it was the way it was because I truly didn't desire him."

"Ouch," said Draco "That's harsh Potter, good for you." A cheeky grin followed.

"Thanks Malfoy," Harry responded, "But, I don't feel so great. If you don't mind, I think I am going to take a shower and turn in. Goodnight."

Harry didn't wait for Draco's response and got off the sofa and walked away.

"Sleep well Potter, see you at breakfast."

**-End of Chapter 15**

_**Please Review. You're the best!**_


	16. Consensus Reality

_**I do not claim any sort of authority over the characters. They were introduced either in the Harry Potter novels or were inspired through the work of J.K. Rowling.**_

**Chapter 16. Consensus Reality.**

Draco stayed awake late nights, almost every night for a week. He said he was up late because he was too excited and wanted to continue working on his project. The plans with contractors and donors were working out great and he was up usually drafting notes on "the Albus Housing project." He would only sleep for a few hours until he'd have to wake up in the morning to meet with Hermione to discuss the 'cissa library for young wizards.' For the first time in a long while Draco had trouble sleeping, he had at least three projects going at the same time and they were starting to take a toll on his body. It also didn't help that unless it was something business related Harry was keeping his distance from him too. He tried to engage him in several conversations but he always was either running late for something or had writing to do. Draco wondered if Harry ever met up with Adam, his psychiatrist, to discuss what had happened and the unidentified result of their conversation was killing Draco. He badly wanted to know what Harry and Adam discussed and concluded, but he was too afraid to bring up that topic with Harry.

"How much sleep do you get Draco? You look terrible. Sorry." Hermione asked Draco one afternoon.

His reply was always "enough."

"Well I don't think it's enough. Do you have trouble sleeping?" She continued.

"I kind of do, but I don't really want to talk about it. I am not sure why I can't sleep, I just can't."

"You're a potions master aren't you? You do that for a side job while still heading up these projects, can't you conjure something up?" Hermione asked.

Draco looked annoyed, "I know I can, but I can't seem to concentrate on potions these days. I don't want to mess it up because I am too tired and I might look something over. I didn't keep a recipe book for the longest time, so right now; I am just mixing what I know, instead of trying new things. The housing and the library project is taking most of my time."

"What does Harry say about all this?" Hermione said with a concerned look in her eyes.

"Not much really. He's sort of missing these days. He's barely at home, when he's there he doesn't talk to me much and he's started a habit of coming in late at night, I think to avoid me. He thinks I am sleeping in my room, but I am not, I can usually hear him come in. He's tiptoeing around to avoid waking me up I think." Draco sounded depressed.

"I can talk to him if you want. I saw him the other day, he showed me no indication that he was avoiding you." Hermione responded.

"You saw him? When?" Draco sounded surprised.

"Two days ago, I had invited him for tea, it's a routine ritual, sorry, I should have extended the invitation on to you as well." Hermione sounded apologetic.

"No, of course not, there's no need. You guys are friends for almost twenty years and I … am nothing. Sorry, don't mean to sound so down. I really thought that Potter, I mean Harry and I were becoming good friends, I am not sure what I did wrong for him to shut himself out like that. But, please, no need to talk to him, I will confront him eventually and get to the root of it. Well, if you don't mind, I think I will take my leave for today, and go home and rest. I've to go to drop off some things at Mandoredi's as well."

"Ugh" Hermione said in disdain, and she didn't hold back.

"Oh yeah, I forgot you hate her or something, Weasley was telling me." Draco laughed.

"Oh don't even get me started!" Hermione practically shouted back.

"Oh no, no worries, I don't plan on getting you started." Draco laughed and they said their goodbyes.

Draco got back home and headed to the kitchen. He thought of quickly fixing himself up something to eat and maybe lying down for a nap. He also wanted to leave a note for Potter to speak to him when he gets in regardless of how early or late it may be. Draco opened one of the cabinets looking for something to fix himself a stiff drink up with as well. He came across a mysterious looking potions bottle that didn't have a label on it. He opened and sniffed it. Simultaneously Pathi appeared and asked him Draco needed help with anything. After Draco caught his breath he showed the vile to Pathi and asked "Do you know what this is?"

Pathi replied "Pathi believes that is Harry Potter's sleeping potion. No one else is to touch it except for Harry Potter."

"Oh? I didn't know he was taking sleeping potions. Maybe it'll help me sleep too, what do you think?" Draco asked sort of rhetorically.

Pathi felt the need to respond. "Pathi suggests against it sir. Harry Potter is very strict about his personal items!"

Draco thought that if Harry didn't want anyone to find his sleeping potion vile, why it would be out in the open in the kitchen like that. "Okay, thank you for the help. I think I've got myself a sandwich here, I think I will eat it on the sofa with a glass of wine, can you fetch me a bottle?"

Pathi bowed, snapped back in and out in 2 minutes with a bottle of red for Draco. While he was gone, Draco dropped two drops of "Harry's secret sleeping potion" in his wine glass and added the red wine on top of it. He then progressed to the common room and decided to read the paper while eating his sandwich. He wasn't done halfway through his sandwich that he began to feel unsteady, he requested Pathi to clean up for him as he was suddenly too tired to even make it to his bedroom. Draco dragged himself off the sofa and up the stairs to his room, where he plopped on the bed, fully dressed.

**OoOoOo**

Draco woke up to a hint of mist in his bedroom coming from the hot shower being run in the bathroom. He heard a familiar voice, but couldn't place it. This mystery person was in Draco's private bathroom humming something. Draco had never heard this song before. He then heard a giggle. Another familiar voice. There were two people, two men, with familiar voices in Draco's bathroom and the shower was running. Draco thought, "is this a dream?" he got off the bed and noticed that he was only dressed in shorts. He remembered falling asleep with his clothes on, this was a dream. Draco progressed towards the bathroom, it was empty but the shower was steamy and misty enough that you couldn't make out who was in there. "Hello?" Draco inquired.

"Oh someone's crashed our party." The first voice said, with the hint of an American accent, Draco realized the first voice was Adam. The other voice stayed quiet. Draco continued to speak "Who else is in there?"

Adam stepped opened the shower door and stepped out, closing the door halfway behind him, "why don't you step in and find out? It seems it's time for me to leave any way." Adam was cut and toned in every inch of his body and Draco stood there staring at him, completely naked. He let out a sigh and said "this is a wicked dream."

Harry stepped out from the shower next, also completely nude, "obviously" Draco thought. He didn't know what to do, so he just asked "What's going on?" Adam walked straight at Draco which scared Draco for a second later to realize that he was walking towards the door behind Draco, to leave. He walked across the bathroom, fully naked, and fully erect Draco noticed, walked passed Draco and left. Draco turned and looked at Harry. He looked hot. "What are you doing here Potter?"

"I don't know exactly" responded Harry "I sort of, live here."

"You live here? In my bathroom?"

"No, silly. I live here, in this dream world. It's my dream world but, I don't know what, or how, but this isn't my dream. The last time I was conscious in this dream world, I was with Adam. Then, now you've appeared." Harry spoke in the most innocent way that confused Draco even further.

"None of this makes any sense" is all Draco could say.

Harry shrugged his shoulders and said "We could shag, since you're here."

"Okay, yeah, that's romantic." Draco retorted.

"When was the last time you did romance Malfoy?" Dream Harry asked Draco. "Tell me Draco, you don't ever think about me?" Harry's tone of voice changed from innocence to seductive in a matter of seconds. Although Draco scoffed at the question, he couldn't hide the fact that the seductive voice has an effect on his groin, an effect he couldn't hide through his thin shorts. Harry laughed "that caught your attention."

"I don't want to shag." Draco said.

"...not yet." Dream Harry chimed in.

"Okay, not yet." Draco admitted.

"Do you want Adam? I can bring him back, you two can shag, I can watch if you want." Dream Harry was a bit kinky Draco thought.

Draco couldn't help but laugh "No, that's okay. I am not ready for that yet. I just, I've never had a dream like this before, I wonder if it's the sleeping potion I took."

Harry almost shrieked upon hearing what Draco just stated "You took my potion?"

"Yeah in the kitchen, I thought it'd help me sleep." Draco responded looking confused.

"Oh you fool! That wasn't yours to take. It's mine! I mean the real Harry's, that's why I am here." Dream Harry was practically screaming at Draco now.

Draco saw a towel on his right, he grabbed it and threw it at Harry. "First of all, cover yourself, secondly, calm down. Why are you getting so worked up? I just wanted to sleep and clearly I am so exhausted that I am having a hallucination."

Dream Harry wrapped the towel around his waist and sat the edge of the bathtub that was next to the shower, he bowed his head down with his hands in his hair, elbows resting on his knees. "That's a magical potion made for me, for Harry Potter. You're in the dream world of Harry Potter without Harry Potter. You've entered my, his, unconscious mind. Literally entered it. The potion is a dream elixir. It's... not yours to take."

Draco couldn't believe it "Are you for real? Well, obviously you can't be real because this is a dream, but how do I know that this isn't just something my unconscious mind is making up?"

"Okay, ask me a question."

"How can I ask you a question, I will know the answer."

"For Merlin's sake, ask me a question only Harry Potter can answer." Dream Harry snapped back.

"What? That makes even less sense you twit. How do I know my mind won't just make up the answer?" Dream Harry glared at Draco. "Okay, Okay, who does Harry think about when he's wanking off?" Dream Harry remained quiet. Draco spoke again "Well?"

"I can't tell you that, it's a secret. Ask me something else."

Draco couldn't believe it. "For crying out loud, how do I wake up? Okay, what's the best shag Potter's ever had?"

Dream Harry thought for a second "In the real world or the dream world?"

"Real world, I suppose. You probably can't tell me in the 'dream world' because I am sure it's the name from the first question." Draco walked across the bathroom and sat next to Dream Harry at the edge of the bathtub.

"That would be Jacob Oswald Montgomery." Dream Harry said.

"Who the hell is that? I don't know that name." Draco looked confused. "Is he related to Liam and Leila Montgomery?"

"Yeah, it's their cousin. He's doesn't live here anymore. It was a short fling right after Liam and I broke it off. He was their their wizard legal representative and I had to be bound magically to never reveal the family secrets I might have learned during my courtship, I suppose with both of them. I told him I never paid attention to anything and I didn't know anything. He told me it was a request by the elders in the family and I agreed, he continued to disclose that he thought very fondly of me and we had a few drinks, and one thing lead to another. But, it didn't last for more than a week or two because he was leaving for work and I didn't want to pursue a relationship, let alone a long distance one with another member or the Montgomery family." Draco was gaping at Dream Harry with wide eyes. Harry asked "What?"

"That's quite an elaborate story for my mind to make up in a dream. How can I check if it's real?"

"He was in the prophet a while back, something about his marriage to another pure blood witch in Sweden. Check it, if I know myself, I never throw those papers out, then ask me, I mean, the real me about him. I'll probably get really uncomfortable and if you ask me after a bottle of Bordeaux, I'll tell you the truth and swear you to secrecy." Dream Harry laughed.

"Wait he married a woman?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, he was deep in the closet, still is I reckon." Dream Harry responded.

There was a knock on the door, Dream Harry and Draco both looked at the door, Dream Harry spoke "I think it's time for you to go. Someone's knocking loudly enough for you to wake up." And just like that Dream Harry disappeared in the thin air, Draco woke up on his bed, fully dressed, hearing a loud knock on the door.

"Draco, Draco, Malfoy, are you there?"

"Yeah, I am here, come in."

**-End of Chapter 16.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	17. The Montgomery Cousin

**Chapter 17. The Montgomery Cousin**

"Bloody hell Potter, is the house on fire?" Draco addressed Harry (_the real Harry _the thought) while groggily waking up.

"Oh Sorry, I saw your note, and Pathi stated you had gone to take a nap. It's half past seven in the evening, how long were you asleep for? I was worried, something had happened." Harry responded, feeling apologetic for waking Draco up.

"Oh, so you care all of a sudden?" Draco responded in disdain.

"What's wrong Malfoy? Why are you so angry?" Harry had a bit of spite in his voice this time around too.

"Nothing, I, sorry, just woke up, had a rather strange dream. Also, I also feel like you've been avoiding me, so I don't know if I did something for you to be upset at me or something?"

Harry's expression changed from defense to kindness and he spoke "Sorry, I have just got a couple of things on my mind. I swear, it has nothing to do with you or our friendship. Do you want to grab some dinner? We can finally go out and celebrate all the accomplishments your project's made. Besides I think the Manor is just about done too so you won't be staying here for too long either, so let's go and properly have a meal and be civil again."

"What Potter, ready to kick me out already?" Draco joked although he felt a bit sad that Harry again hinted something about not living with him.

"No, I don't mean that. Alright, meet you downstairs in about twenty minutes then?" Harry said.

Draco got up off the bed "Alright, see you then, let's go somewhere where they serve Bordeaux."

Draco got dressed in a hurry, he wanted to run to the common room and read the marital announcement section in the Prophet before leaving. He reached the coffee table and almost tripped over it as he sat on the couch and picked up the paper. And there it was, loud and clear, "Jacob Oswald Montgomery returns to England with his new wife for a proper introduction to the Montgomery family and the estate." His concentration on the story got broken off when he heard Harry's voice.

"Wow you got ready quite fast."

"Yeah I just wanted to read something before we left." Draco responded, folding the paper back and placing it under other magazines on the coffee table.

Harry looked at him suspiciously, "What are you up to Malfoy?"

"Nothing," Draco got off the sofa and looking into Harry's eyes, "I was just curious about something and didn't know if I should ask you. I don't even know if you know this person."

"Who?"

"Jacob Oswald Montgomery." Draco said studying Harry's facial expressions quite carefully.

"What? How…did you hear that name?" Harry was turning red.

"I read it in the paper, his name I mean, so I was curious and checking on back issues about it to see if he was related to the Montgomery twins, and wanted to ask you but you haven't been talking to me, and I didn't know who else to ask, so, never mind. Let's go. You're ready?"

Harry looked at Draco suspiciously, "Yeah, I am ready. Let's go." They grabbed each other's arm and Harry apparated them to a restaurant called "Aquitaine." He let go of Draco's arm "Okay we're here. I didn't take you for someone who drank anything besides whiskey Draco."

"Yeah I wanted to try something new." Draco told Harry as he opened the main door of the restaurant for him and gestured him to enter first "After you."

Draco and Harry were seated right away, Harry said hello to some of the restaurant staff in a bit more of a friendlier manner than the typical Gryffindor courtesy.

Draco asked Harry "Do you come here a lot then?"

"I used to. Ron also loves this place; they have charms at the door to keep reporters out, unless you're here for strictly dining purposes. I love that about this place. They also give me the best, most private table or booth. But anyway, enough of all of that. I am truly sorry if I indicated to you that I don't care about your friendship anymore Draco, I do, I am sorry I have been a bit distant."

The waiter brought two wine glasses and a bottle of Bordeaux, Draco figured they knew what Harry drank so they didn't bother with a drink menu. When the waiter left Draco spoke "It's really not a problem, as long as there is no problem. I can understand sometimes you just need your solitude. I'll try not being such a cry baby next time I think you're just off into your own world." Draco laughed.

As they ordered appetizers and entrées, Draco took the liberty to order another bottle of wine. He thought this was the best opportunity to test the theory his 'Dream Harry' had suggested. "So can I ask you a question Potter?"

"Of course" responded Harry.

"Why did you get so flustered when I mentioned the Montgomery cousin? You've never talked about him, and I mean you've practically told me everything else about the twins otherwise."

"Oh, I am going to need another glass before I start that story." Harry laughed. "There's not much to tell really. I have had a habit of attaching myself too quickly to anyone I shag…oops! Yep, I am a bit buzzed since I just blurted that out." Harry continued. "We had a thing, it wasn't very long, and he had to leave. I liked him a lot and had hoped he'd come back or ask me to visit him, but he never did. He never truly accepted his lifestyle and I shouldn't have been surprised when I read he had gotten married, to a woman, but I was. And I was just a bit disheartened I suppose. I had a session with Adam about it recently, I guess we concluded that I am more upset that every single person I have cared about actually gave a shit for has gone and married a woman. You know it's bloody ridiculous they're either straight or deep in the closet. I mean you'd think being in a relationship with Harry Bloody Potter wouldn't really scrutinize them that much for being gay, but who knows. It wouldn't have worked out with Jacob anyway because Liam probably would have had him castrated. Now, I am rambling. Sorry, did that answer your question?"

Draco couldn't believe it, this was really happening. Everything from his dream was coming true. That sleep potion really was a dream elixir for Harry and he was really, truly in Harry's mind earlier. He could have asked him anything! "Who else did you shag or wished to shag has married a woman?" Draco asked.

"Nobody, I don't really want to talk about it." Harry almost spat out his answer. Draco noticed that this was the exact reaction his 'Dream Harry' had when he asked about who does he wank off to. Harry also wondered why he was all of a sudden so interested in Potter's sex life.

"How many times have you seen Adam since the _incident_?" Draco asked.

"Oh, about two or three. We never really talked about what happened that night. I told him that I changed my name for publicity purposes, and he understood, we just discuss other matters really, I mean he wouldn't answer any of my questions about you, not that I asked him anything specific, I mean. And I just talk about us working together and our friendship. I have to say, it feels a lot better for him to call me 'Harry' now though. It's always weird when people refer to me as 'James' I don't know why, I mean it's still my name and all."

"I understand, I shudder at the thought of being called Lucius." Draco said jokingly.

The rest of the eventing went quite pleasantly, they ate the rest of their meal discussing the housing project. Draco was truly excited that they had accomplished so much in such little time. He told his plans about meeting with Hermione the next day and invited Harry to attend the meeting too. After they arrived home Harry said he really needed to get back to his writing.

"I am going to write for a bit, if you don't mind. I've got a deadline coming up and as you may remember the series is ending so they want to know my next plans, etc., so I've got to take care of all of that, especially so I can make time to meet with you and Hermione tomorrow."

Usually Draco would have asked Harry to stay and chat over more drinks but not tonight, much to Harry's surprise he said "Alright sounds good to me. I'll see you tomorrow then Harry."

Harry left the common room and Draco waited for Harry to close his bedroom door before progressing towards the kitchen, he poured himself a mug of tea and dropped two drops of the 'elixir.' He walked back to his room, changed his clothes and sat comfortably on his bed. He guzzled the tea in four gulps lied down on his bed.

Draco closed his eyes and smiled. It was time for his date with his 'Dream Harry.'

_**End of Chapter 17.**_


	18. The Stolen Kiss

**Chapter 18. The Stolen Kiss**

Draco found himself sitting in the common room at his home, the home he shared with Harry Potter. He was dressed in his favorite pajamas, he saw Harry, and he guessed, the Dream Harry, walking towards him from the kitchen. He was holding two mugs in his hands.

"What have you got there?" Draco spoke to his Dream Harry.

"Just made some tea, you want some?" Dream Harry responded with the classic Potter grin.

"I prefer something stronger."

"Good, because I spiked it," responded Dream Harry who this time was fully dressed and not just wrapped in a towel like the last time Draco had left him. Draco thought that was kind of a pity. He thought Harry looked good in a towel.

"Why are we here?" Draco asked.

"In the common room, you mean?" Harry inquired in response. Draco nodded yes, and took a sip of his tea. "Well, my guess would be that the potion works with the intention of the recipient. Last time, you had walked into a dream sequence that was already happening from the time before, in which you had also walked into."

Draco looked confused, "Wait, what?"

"I forgot to tell you, the last time when you walked into me and Adam wasn't the first time you had walked into us. You had done it before, but at that time, you hadn't taken the potion, at least I don't think, I, the real Harry had taken the potion because you know, Adam."

Draco raised an eyebrow.

Dream Harry continued "I, the real Harry, had just received your owl and we were trying to forget that and wanted to get back to our dream and you had popped in. I think everything sort of got more confusing when you took the potion the second time and the real Harry hadn't. Now I am going to guess again, since I don't know what's going on, you took the potion again didn't you? Even though I told you it wasn't yours to take." Dream Harry sounded upset but Draco didn't see anger in his face.

"I know, I shouldn't have taken it, I, just thought that I wanted to get some answers maybe. And to let you know that you were right. Everything you told me about the Montgomery cousin was true. I was just amazed at that. I'll stop if you want. I will, I promise." Draco pleaded with Dream Harry to not be too upset with him.

"Why are you here anyway, how do you have access to Harry's / my potion?" Dream Harry asked.

"I live here, in this house with Harry. The real Harry. I thought if you were his unconscious mind, wouldn't you know already?" Draco inquired.

"I would know if he continued taking the potion, since the last incident, he's stopped, and I don't know anything. I only exist when he takes that potion, then his real mind and the unconscious mind meet. I haven't met with him in a while. I don't know anything. Are you two shagging?"

Draco almost spat out the tea he was sipping "Merlin, no! I mean, no we're just flatmates, and mates, in real life. You really have a thing for Adam? I mean the both of you? Which, I guess is the same person." Draco was still wrapping his head around this idea. He's seen a lot of impossible things happen through magic in his lifetime; this was something he had no clue about.

"Yes and no. I only use him to distract myself, in the dream world, he's gay, and we have fun together. In reality, we can't be together, I mean he's my therapist, and probably straight. Wait, how do you know about Adam by the way?" Dream Harry had just as many questions for Draco as Draco had for him.

Draco answered any to all questions Dream Harry had about his life, living with the real Potter, he told him about the 'club Rain' incident and how Adam is in fact gay, and in turn Draco got to ask some questions as well.

"Did you love him?" Draco asked.

"Who?" Dream Harry was confused.

"Jacob Montgomery." Draco responded.

"I think so, I mean; I thought I loved him, I sure as hell got attached to him real quick. I know that I definitely cared for him more in the ten days we had together than I ever did for Liam in the months we were together. I sometimes used to go back with Liam for a night or two because I missed Jacob and his smell… Always of Whiskey and Cherries. Their family imports and owns all the rights for the most expensive whiskey galleons can buy; that's got this subtle hint of cherries, Jacob was quite fond of it. It's the most seductive smell."

Dream Harry looked lost in his thoughts of Jacob as Draco just stared at him; he noticed the twinkle in his eye when he's talking about Jacob as the real Harry did earlier that night when he was discussing his affair. Draco didn't know what to think. He felt intense heat within his body, _was he jealous_? He thought.

His own thoughts were interrupted by Dream Harry "What are you thinking about?"

"How many people have you had relationships with after you and the Weasley girl split?" Draco asked.

"I don't know, relationships, almost none, I stayed busy though, shagging left and right. I probably shagged more Muggles than wizards, that's for sure." Dream Harry responded.

"I thought you told me, I mean, the real Harry told me that he doesn't believe in one night stands or wants the real thing." Draco asked.

"Yeah that's sort of a lie. He, I, we're very good at lying now. I suppose it's the truth now. The thing is, don't ask me who, but, I am sort of in love with someone I shouldn't be with, so I did everything I could to keep myself distracted. Only within the last few years, I decided to sort of immerse myself in my work, and then I found this potion, where I could just shag whoever I wanted so I didn't have to deal with people who liked me more than I liked them because no one could compare…_to him_."

Draco didn't say anything. He didn't know what to say. Both men stayed quiet for a few minutes sitting on the sofa then Draco finally broke the silence. "Whoever it is, I am sure he doesn't deserve you."

Dream Harry chuckled and asked "Why do you say that?"

"Because, I see you, I mean, the real Harry, I see him. I live with him. He / you may be addicted to sex in your dreams, but I see how you are with work, and friends, and loyalty. You claim you can't do relationships but you still dated Mark or tried to make it work with him. You don't use people, not like I have. The damn Saviour is still there, 'the holier than thou' Gryffindor, it's so infuriating to be around someone who is just so damn perfect, all the damn time. I don't know one person who isn't madly in love with the 'Great Harry Potter." The Dream Harry looked a bit offended, Draco continued "No, I am serious, I say this with the most respect, you're my best friend, I mean he is, the best friend I couldn't ask for, the one I couldn't even dream of, I mean, I clearly can now." Draco laughed because he got so lost in his speech to Dream Harry, he forgot the point.

"I am your best friend?" Dream Harry asked with pure fondness in his eyes.

"Yeah, it gets worse…" Draco answered.

"Why? How?" Dream Harry asked anxiously.

"I think, I think I am in love with you, him. Merlin, I am so confused." Draco declared his statement sitting upright on one end of the sofa looking down into his empty mug avoiding eye contact with Dream Harry while he sat at the other edge of the sofa on the armrest with his feet on the cushions staring right at Draco.

"Malfoy… Draco." Dream Harry spoke.

"No, don't say anything. I am insane. I don't even know what I am. I have just lost my mind. I am too exhausted from work to make any sense. Anyway, I should be off, I don't know why I came back. I think this is enough. I probably should never return to this dream world. You're right; it wasn't my potion to take."

"Wait, can I ask you a few more questions?" Dream Harry pleaded with Draco.

"Okay, sure." Draco responded, rather nervously.

Dream Harry got up from the armrest of the sofa and sat next to Draco, both men facing each other now, looking into each other's eyes.

"How long have you been living here?" Dream Harry asked.

"About six months."

"So it's been at least six months since you sent that owl inviting all of us to dinner?"

"Yeah, why?" Draco inquired in return.

"I am just trying to understand." Dream Harry spoke after a few minutes of silence.

"Understand what?" Draco stared back into the green eyes that he was so fond of now.

"Harry, your Harry, the real Harry hasn't taken the potion for over six months. When he's gone on for years, taking it every other night if not almost every night, he hasn't even touched it for six months. He doesn't want to live in the dream world anymore where he's shagging, we're shagging…" Dream Harry trailed off in his thoughts again.

"What does that mean?" Draco was desperate to know what he was thinking.

"Isn't it obvious? Malfoy, he's in love with you too." Dream Harry almost screamed the statement out of him. "He hasn't taken the potion because he only wanted to shag someone he desired that he couldn't have, now he has you, living with him, he doesn't want to dream, he wants the real thing Draco, he's waiting for you."

"Are you sure? How can you say that?" Draco exclaimed. "But how can you say that? He's been avoiding me, you've been avoiding me for weeks now, and you are nothing but hot and cold. You are gentle with me for a few moments, and then at times you avoid me as though I have the plague."

Dream Harry got on his knees on the couch and faced Draco; he grabbed the back of Draco's neck and pulled him towards himself. He was about to press his lips upon Draco's when Draco stopped him.

"No, we can't do this. I can't do this. Don't tease me, I can't handle it." Draco said.

Dream Harry pulled back, he smiled, "Draco, I have spent two nights with you, I haven't seen you in over ten years, I… I am jealous of my 'real' self who gets to spend every day with you. You're still as beautiful as ever, if not more, since your inner beauty is shining even more. I have spent two nights with you, and I am madly captivated by your presence. The real me, who has spent six months with you, may not admit it, unless something else has changed about me in the last six months that I am unaware of, Draco, your feelings are not one-sided. You may have realized this now, tonight, but I can bet you anything under Morgana's moon, he's more in love with you than you are of him. You'll just have to let him become conscious of it."

Draco stared wide eyed at Dream Harry, he motioned himself forward to kiss him, and Dream Harry pulled back, Draco looked hurt. "No, this isn't my kiss to take, I was wrong to try to kiss you before. You need to kiss him, the real him. I can't steal your first kiss with him."

Draco laughed "Bloody Gryffindor." Dream Harry grinned back in return.

Draco woke up.

**- End of Chapter 18**

**Please write a review! **


	19. The Broken Glass

**A/N: This is a pretty short chapter, but I have had a lot of fun writing it, I hope you have fun reading it too!**

**Chapter 19. The Broken Glass**

Draco woke up from his dream, as a man on a mission. He had spent his Hogwarts years pursuing Harry Potter to make his every waking moment miserable, now 10 plus years later, he was determined to make Potter love him. He laughed at himself, years later, he was a different man, a changed man, yet his life still revolves around one thing, and one person. His first thought that morning was _Step one: get him to see you naked._

He raced to his private bathroom, conjured up a silencing charm and kicked the shower door so hard that the glass shattered everywhere. He heard Harry outside in the hallway talking with Pathi, Draco took off his shirt and grabbed a towel and ran out of his room.

"Potter! Good thing I caught you." Draco was panting out of breath.

"What's the matter Draco?" Harry concentrated on looking at Malfoy straight into his eyes. His deep grey eyes that still had the sleepy morning look. He didn't let his gaze trail down to his bare chest and his faint scars. The scars he'd put there, the incident, they've never talked about. Harry resisted letting his gaze draw onto Malfoy's toned arms and his perfect, smooth skin, no Harry resisted doing all of that.

"I tripped in the bathroom, and I somehow landed on the shower door. I sort of broke the door. Well not sort of, I actually broke the door." Draco was still a bit out of breath. "I am afraid you're going to need a new one, and I don't think I can shower in the bathroom until the door is fixed."

"Oh really? Are you alright? Did it just happen? I didn't hear anything." Harry spoke with a concerned look on his face, now, blatantly examining Draco's body, out of concern of course.

"No, I tend to put a silencing spell in the bathroom, when I am showering, I don't like if people can hear me shower, and you know…" Draco avoided eye contact whilst he made this statement, knowing _EXACTLY _what he was doing.

"Oh, oh…" Harry spoke, feeling himself turning red. "Well, you can shower in my bathroom for the time being, I will go take a look at your shower door now." Harry gestured for Draco to proceed to the bathroom behind him that is normally only used by Harry.

"Thanks mate" Draco patted Harry's shoulder leaving his hand on his shoulder there for an extra few seconds rubbing the edge of his shoulder with his thumb, "nice shirt" and continued walking to Harry's bathroom. _This isn't the first time I've had the need to seduce someone _Draco thought, he was on his "A game," _even if it's the bloody Saviour._He was a Malfoy, and he was going to do it with style.

"Oh and Potter..." Draco turned and called Harry's attention towards himself again, "Don't worry, I will be respectful of your space, I won't be placing any silencing charms on here. If you catch my drift." Draco winked and closed the bathroom door, _okay maybe that was a bit too much_Draco laughed at himself and decided to plan his next move during his long shower.

Harry was hot. He literally felt his body overheated with the exchange that had just taken place with Draco Malfoy. He entered Draco's bedroom and noticed that Draco had redecorated. He took a right towards the bathroom and saw a mirror on the right wall that wasn't there before. Harry looked at his reflection and noticed his morning hair and was embarrassed at his image, he thought _this is how Malfoy saw me this morning? He walked out of his room looking like an angel and I look like I got caught on the Whomping Willow and was just spat out on my hallway. _ Harry never cared for what he looked like in the morning ever before, even when he had spent the night before with another man, and this was his flat mate, _why do I care? _

He dismissed the thought or the effort of reasoning with his cares and continued towards the bathroom. The shower door was shattered with glass all over the floor. He couldn't understand how Draco tripped and broke the door. He called out to Pathi, twice, but he didn't appear. Then, Harry remembered the silencing charm, _Oh, I suppose it's still active_, he thought. Harry's thoughts started to linger towards the shower and the activities Draco must engage in while in the shower. He wondered where Draco places his left hand while his right hand would be grasping his… _WHAT THE HELL HARRY, snap out of it._Harry was convinced he was going insane. He walked out into the bedroom and called out to Pathi, and he appeared.

"Yes Harry Potter?"

"Can you clean up the glass Pathi? And do you think that the glass can be restored into a door with magic? Or will we have to get a new door?" Harry asked.

"Pathi will try Harry Potter, but if Harry Potter remembers, this glass was not bought in the wizarding London, so Harry Potter will probably have to replace the whole structure for it to work with Magic. Or Harry Potter will have to travel back to Muggle London and buy the replacement glass and Pathi will store it." Pathi continued to speak more specifics of fixing the shower door and Harry tuned him out.

"Okay, thank you Pathi, I don't have time for that right now, so we will just have to use the same shower for a few days until I can find a replacement. Wait, why am I telling you this? Okay thank you, can you set up the breakfast now please? After you've thrown out the glass, that is." Harry was lost in his thoughts. He seemed more concerned with the phrase 'using the same shower' than anything else. He left Draco's room and started to progress towards his bedroom while he waited for Draco to be done with the shower and he would take one.

He heard Draco from inside the bathroom _is he singing? _Harry thought when his thought process was interrupted by Draco's voice.

"Potter! Hey Potter, you out there?" Draco was practically screaming on top of his lungs.

Harry slowly opened the bathroom door halfway, not looking in, "Yeah Malfoy, what do you need?"

"Just checking … still… Granger…afternoon.."

Harry couldn't hear what Draco was saying through the noise of the shower that was turned on. Harry without thinking, walked into the bathroom, "What did you say? I couldn't understand you."

Harry saw a silhouette behind the glass doors in his shower, the steam had blocked almost everything out, almost, Draco wiped the top of the glass to make himself visible to Harry and Harry just stood there stunned, motionless, _What did I just do that for_?

"Just checking that you're still on for the meeting with me and Granger later this afternoon."

"Oh yeah, okay, I was planning on it. I'll see you at the breakfast table soon then." Harry walked out the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. He felt that he now needed a silencing charm in his room because he was immensely aroused, it hurt.

**- End of Chapter 19**


	20. Body Language and the Whiskey Effect

**Please continue to review, I really appreciate it! **

**Chapter 20. Body Language and the Whiskey Effect**

The breakfast after the showers was fairly quiet and awkward. It didn't help Draco that Harry had asked Pathi to stick around. Harry usually liked clearing up the dishes from the dining table and doing a bit of chores before going about his day. He had always said it helped him clear his mind. This morning, he was aware that his mind would be extra clouded if he and Draco were left alone.

"I am really very sorry about the shower door Potter; I'll pay for it, whenever you're ready to go shopping for one or replace the entire formation if you need to." Draco was the first, as always, to break the silence.

"No, of course not, it's fine. I am just glad you're alright." Harry responded almost distractedly.

"Well, I should do something; let me clear the table today." Draco knew he had to do this quickly "Pathi, I relieve you of your duties for the rest of the morning; I will clear the table and do the dishes myself. Thanks for everything, we will be gone all afternoon and I am hoping to take Harry out to dinner so no need to prepare supper either." Draco turned to Harry and continued "Is that alright?"

Harry, not surprised by his yet another confused state caused by Draco's improvised actions just nodded a yes. Pathi snapped his fingers and was gone.

Draco got up from the breakfast table and walked towards Harry. He picked up Harry's plates and sneakily brushed the outside of his right hand on Harry's left hand. He slowly walked away unruffled ignoring the warmth he felt and the electric charge that went down his spine. He wondered if Harry felt anything.

Harry abruptly got up from the table himself "I... will prepare getting ready for the meeting later today and then I have some errands to run, I'll meet you in the common room in about thirty minutes then." Harry quickly ran away from the dining area. Draco hoped Harry felt it too.

When Harry and Draco arrived at the site Hermione was already waiting for them. She noticed Harry's discomfort but chose not to ask about it in front of Draco. As the day continued, Hermione also noticed the little coquettish manner with which Draco was speaking to Harry; she also didn't miss the once in a while brushing up against his arm move he was getting so good at. Harry, she witnessed was completely oblivious, she rolled her eyes annoyed at Harry, _boys _she thought.

They were due for a break. Hermione commented that she and Draco had bored Harry with all the nitty gritty details of policy and procedure and wizarding paperwork that she suggested that he should be the one to get them lunch while they continued to work on the details he didn't necessarily need to be a part of. Harry agreed.

"I'll be back in about twenty minutes then. There's this Muggle Chinese restaurant, I absolutely adore, is that alright with you lot?" Harry asked.

Both Hermione and Draco nodded. Harry apparated and Hermione turned to Draco.

"What, do you think you're doing?" Hermione just about hissed at Draco.

"What do you mean?" Draco surprised by the tone of Hermione's voice, he was genuinely shocked.

"Why are you flirting with Harry?"

"Flirting? Who is flirting?"

"Draco Malfoy, I have spent almost all of my Hogwarts years helping Harry beat the Dark Lord, but I also spent quite a lot of that time pining over someone and being too proud to admit it. I know a casual brush against the arm coy move when I see it. Do not lie to me!"

Draco knew he couldn't hide anything from the smartest witch of the century, he looked into Hermione's eyes with a tender gaze, he parted his lips to say something but nothing came out. He closed his mouth and continued to look into her eyes, deeply, as his own deep grey eyes began to indicate just a hint of moisture.

"Oh dear…. You're in love with him." She spoke.

"I don't know what to do. I have seduced many; I haven't fallen for one, until now." Draco finally spoke.

"You have to know that he loves you too." Hermione answered.

"Does he?"

"I think so. Every time he discusses the Manor being finished and how you won't be living with him anymore, he always gets this sad look in his eyes. I have suspected it but was too afraid to ask because I know he won't admit it. So I just let it go, because I didn't think you, of all people, would …" Hermione didn't finish her sentence.

"What, love him back?" Draco finished it for her. "I accidentally took his potion." Draco continued.

"What? The **_sex _**potion?" Hermione screamed.

"Shhh… yeah. I figured you'd have to know about it. I didn't know what it was." Draco continued to tell Hermione the full story of traveling to a magical dream land where his unconscious mind met Harry's and they had a few brief conversations. He knew it sounded ridiculous but he figured if anyone would understand it'd have to be Granger.

They hadn't finished the conversation but Harry had returned. He also carried so much food that Draco commented could feed a whole army.

"What were you two talking about? It seemed serious." Harry commented.

"Nothing, just my moving to the Manor." Draco replied.

"Oh" Harry said avoiding eye contact with the both of them; he began to open the packaging of the food.

Draco and Hermione shared a quick glance at each other and Draco gave half a smile. They then joined Harry in taking the food out of the containers and proceeded to eat lunch.

**oOoOoOo**

After a few days of 'brushing up' and against Harry, Draco decided that it was his turn to withdraw from Potter now. He wanted to know if he would come after Draco as he had gone after Harry when he thought Harry was withdrawing.

It didn't work.

For the first few days that Harry and Draco had shared the same bathroom, Draco would find a reason to leave his bedroom the same time as Harry would be leaving the bathroom after having taken a shower. Draco found it amusing to embarrass Harry whilst he was dripping wet in a towel, he also enjoyed watching Potter in a towel. But Harry never seemed interested in Draco when he would casually walk in and out of the bathroom or even sometimes walk around the house in a towel. For someone who was supposedly in love with Draco, Harry was becoming less and less hot and bothered.

Draco didn't like this.

Everything else was going fine in their life. The inauguration for the Albus Housing Project and the Narcissa Malfoy Library was less than two weeks away. Their friendship seemed to have been undamaged. However, when it came to romance, Draco was having a tough time making progress. This is why he decided to give Potter the cold shoulder treatment.

Harry didn't seem troubled. One of the days Draco was out for more than twelve hours "working" he returned to discover that his shower had been fixed. _There goes that idea_. His one and only plan was failing. He was starting to lose faith, and that Harry didn't indeed have any interest in him romantically.

It was almost the end of Summer now, all the free time Hermione had to spend with Draco to help him was slowly dwindling away. She had to get back to Hogwarts and resume her primary role as head Librarian and curriculum developer. She had devoted most of her summer in helping Draco and now was on a Ron proclaimed "no nonsense" one week vacation to spend time with her husband. Draco couldn't blame him or her for that matter, they would meet almost every day to discuss little details and he would always bring a gift for Ron every time he'd drop her off at their house as Ron would be waiting at the door for her.

One of the last nights she was still free he'd had dinner with Hermione; he avoided to talk about anything related to Harry. Draco didn't want false hope. He was tired of the thought that Harry felt the same but didn't act on it. On their way back to the Weasley's, Draco stopped in at a shop and picked up two bottles of Bourbon from a brand he wasn't familiar with _Red Cerasus_. It was the most expensive bottle they carried; Draco decided to get one for Ron and one for himself to share sometime in the future with Harry.

When he entered the house, he offered the bottle to Ron. Ron was excited to see it because he had always wanted to try it but couldn't ever bring himself to spend so much on a bottle of Whiskey. He offered Draco to stay and share some with him.

"Red Cerasus, that's amazing, you know Harry always talks about this whiskey." Ron commented.

"He does?"

"Yeah I think he once mentioned that the estate is owned by the Montgomery's." Draco couldn't believe it, why didn't he realize it before, "Yeah, Harry always said it had this hint of..."

"Cherries." Draco interrupted Ron

"Yeah, so you've had it then?" Ron asked

"No, can't say I have had the pleasure of tasting the Whiskey with the hint of cherries, just yet." Draco responded unemotionally. Ron hadn't noticed Draco's icy tone, but, Ron never noticed much of anything if it wasn't related to Hermione.

They talked for most of the night about nothing in particular but mostly about Quidditch. Draco supposed that it was the easiest topic to stay on. Ron brought up Harry in conversation once in a while but Draco did his best not to respond to it. He would just listen. They finished three fourths of the bottle and Ron was feeling very happy.

"You know, Harry told me never to try this whiskey in his presence. Isn't that a bit weird?" Ron said.

"He did? Why do you think that is?" Draco asked, feeling quite buzzed himself.

"I don't know. He said, well he made me promise, I wouldn't. Maybe 'cuz it's owned by the Montgomery's and maybe it'll remind him of Liam or something, I suppose that can get confusing or something. I try not to understand everything he says, if I did, and then I wouldn't be able to do my job and live my life, would have to just think about whatever goes on Harry's head. Ha!" Ron started laughing, he made no sense.

Draco was starting to understand it. It was starting to make a little bit sense to him now, but at the present moment he was too tipsy to care.

"Alright mate, I am off then. Enjoy your vacation with Hermione and I hope you have a great time!" Draco stood up from the sofa he was sitting at and began to leave.

"Alright Malfoy, you're alright. See you soon but not too soon! Remember no owls or whatever…" Ron began to trail off.

"Yes, I know, no disturbing the Weasleys while on vacation! Say good night to Hermione for me. I'll see ya mate."

Draco left the Weasley's residence and apparated to his own. Nobody was home, and it was late. Draco wondered where Harry was. He sat on the sofa in the common room determined to wait for Harry. He still grabbed onto the second bottle of "Red Cerasus" in his hand. It wasn't too long after that Draco dozed off on the sofa.

Draco had been asleep for twenty minutes when Harry arrived. He didn't realize that Draco was lying on the sofa. He stumbled through the common room and proceeded into the kitchen. He opened the kitchen cabinets and slammed them shut, louder than intended. He was drunk. Very profoundly drunk.

"What are you looking for?" Draco's voice startled Harry.

"What? Oh, how long have you been standing there?" Harry asked.

"Not long, heard your commotion in the kitchen, I thought the house elf had gone mad." Draco joked. "So, what are you looking for mate?"

"A distraction, and a bit of familiarity" Harry responded. He was tempted to take a few drops of _dare to dream _tonight.

"Where have you been?" Draco asked.

"I was at a meeting with the publishers, then they wanted to go to a pub, we went to this place called the 'Krimson Tavern' have you heard of it? That place is rather peculiar. They thought I might feel at home at a gay pub, but nobody felt at home there. Ha. So when we parted, I went to the Leaky Cauldron, I've been there most of the night, and then you know… now, here. With you." Harry was having a tough time finding balance.

Draco jumped towards him to save him from falling down.

"Come sit out here with me on the sofa." Draco helped Harry walk to the common room and sat him down.

Harry noticed a bottle in a decorative bag placed on the coffee table. He pointed at it and asked Draco "What's that?"

"Oh, it's nothing. I sort of got you a present, well not really. I mean, I got Ron a bottle too." Draco rambled. He was nervous. He was used to being so close to Harry but tonight, it felt a little bit different. They were sitting next to each other on the sofa, their knees touching. Draco tried to adjust himself but he couldn't move much as his left arm was around Harry since they sat down.

"What is it?" Harry asked with excitement in his voice and a twinkle in his eyes as though he was getting an early Christmas present.

Draco reached and grabbed the bag and handed it to Harry. "You probably won't like it; I didn't think it through when I got it. I was getting something for Ron as a thank you for you know, not hexing me because I've spent so much time with Hermione." Draco laughed.

"It's Red Cerasus." Harry gaped at Draco, Draco couldn't figure out what that look meant.

"Yeah I didn't think it through. I didn't realize it was the whole Whiskey and cherries thing." Draco said.

"How do you know about that?" Harry asked.

Draco realized that it was Dream Harry that had told him about the taste of Whiskey and cherries being a reminder about Jacob, he quickly improvised "I think I saw this drink being served at the Charity Ball, so I thought I might get you a bottle. Then you mentioned something about the cherries with Liam…" Draco hoped that was enough to conceal what he was hiding.

"I can smell it on your breath." Harry interrupted.

"Yeah, sorry." Draco felt awkward. The last thing he wanted was to remind Harry of an ex-lover.

"No, I think it's amazing. I love the smell. I used to not be able to drink it because it reminded me of Jacob, but I am over that now. I missed this Whiskey. It used to be my favourite."

Draco did not expect this reaction from Harry. Harry got closer to Draco's face and took a deep breath. He then proceeded to make a sound so mesmerizing, Draco thought, the reaction shot straight to his groin. Harry was too drunk to notice Draco's elated state. He continued talking.

"You're so great Draco, I am glad you're here." Harry rested his right side on Draco's body and fell asleep.

Draco unable to move, chuckled "Goodnight Potter," put his other arm around Harry and fell asleep cuddling his _saviour._

**- End of Chapter 20**

**_(A/N): Just a side note, the beginning and middle of this story was a journey towards friendship and now it'll be a journey towards love, I hope you're enjoying it and staying with the journey. Happier times are ahead!_  
**


	21. The Pain of Parting - Part I & II

**Chapter 21. The pain of parting is nothing to the joy of meeting again.**

**PART I: The Grand Gesture**

The next morning Harry woke up with a blasting headache and found himself wrapped in the arms of Draco Malfoy.

_Oh_, he thought. _How did this happen?_

He slightly moved to adjust himself and managed to wake Draco up.

"Oh sorry, was I holding you too tight?" Draco let go of Harry and moved back a bit.

"No sorry, didn't mean the startle you." Harry responded.

The awkward atmosphere that filled the room this Saturday morning made spending time in Snape's office look like a piece of cake Harry thought. "Um, yeah, so I fell asleep on you while talking? I am sorry, that must have been really weird." Harry said.

Draco laughed, "It's no problem, honestly, I think that's the most sound sleep I have gotten in a while."

"Yeah me too!" Harry said excitedly, immediately regretting just admitting that. "Must be the comfy sofa."

"Or the company." Draco smirked "I am quite cuddly you know."

Harry grinned "Yes, Draco Malfoy, is a walking cuddle monkey, that's what the Malfoys are known for."

Both the men laughed and Harry's gaze rested upon the Whiskey bottle from the night before. "You bought this for me last night?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, I got one for Ron too."

"This is really expensive Draco, you didn't have to do that."

"I know, but I wanted to do something nice, and you didn't seem to mind smelling it off me last night." Draco winked.

"Oh, I did that thing didn't I? Oh no, it's all coming back to me, Merlin, I am such a fruit cake. Sorry Draco if I made you uncomfortable." Harry was turning red; he couldn't look at Draco in the eye.

"That's alright. I was surprised, I have never seen you so relaxed, but I wasn't uncomfortable. Clearly I need to get you drunk often." Draco smiled. "I also love how you called it 'that thing' good to know you're aware of your little quirks."

Harry smiled, "Yeah, I have my odd moments. If you've got nothing planned for this morning do you want to get some breakfast. I unfortunately have to leave for about a week today, I forgot to tell you that. I haven't seen you in awhile, so didn't get a chance to discuss."

"Leave? Where are you going?" Draco couldn't hide the shock in his voice.

"School starts in less than two weeks. I promised Teddy, just like last year I would spend a week with him before he has to go to Hogwarts. He's starting his second year there you know." Harry began to explain.

"Yeah, I know. I still haven't met him but we have exchanged a few owls, before I moved back here, I started a fund for him which he will receive once he's finished his seventh year." Draco said.

"Yes, his grandmother did tell me that. I thought that was amazing on your part. I never talked about it with you because I figured it was a private matter." Harry said with that warm twinkle in his green eyes that Draco found overpowering.

Draco cleared his throat and adjusted himself on the sofa, Harry thought this indicated that Draco was uncomfortable; he didn't realize it was because everything about Harry turned Draco on these days.

"Wait, so you're leaving for a week, and Granger and Weasley, well Hermione and Ron are leaving for a week, what am I going to do? I wish I had a bit more notice." Draco thought he sounded utterly pathetic, but he felt pathetic, anyone he was close with was leaving him when he's been so used to be around the Golden Trio for months now.

"Oh, that's right, they're going away on their mini-holiday again tomorrow. I am sorry Draco, I didn't realize that. I wish I had told you before, it would have given me enough time to ask Teddy if I can bring you along. But, this is the only time I get to spend with him, I don't want him to think I've abandoned him. I.." Harry felt stuck.

"No, no, of course not, I didn't mean to imply anything. Potter, I am an adult I am sure I can handle myself for a week without the Golden Trio!" Draco laughed. "I think this will be good for me, maybe I can venture out again and go shopping in the Muggle shops. I have always enjoyed their obsession with fashion and season changes. I suppose that's also something quite stereotypical about being gay, as the Muggles would say."

"Wow, you really have immersed yourself a lot in Muggle culture Draco, that tends to surprise me constantly." Harry responded. "Maybe you'll meet someone." Harry regretted the second he made that statement, a burning sensation of jealousy erupted inside Harry when he thought about Draco snogging someone else. He'd already witness this once, and he wasn't sure why it bothered him then, and he still couldn't understand why his stomach always twisted up, even now about it.

Draco's heart sank into his stomach and he did he best to not acknowledge how much it hurt that Harry wanted him to be with someone else. He looked straight into Harry's eyes "Yeah, that's a thought. Remember what happened the last few times I 'met someone?' I really have no interest in meeting anyone new Potter."

Harry finally managed to get up off the sofa, even though he wished he could have just sat there next to Draco forever "Well on that note, let's get some breakfast. Also just so you know, you might hear some banging or boxes dropping in my absence. I've asked Pathi to empty out the third room and organize the items, move them either into storage or the attic. I think I want to start building my study / home office when I return from my visit with Teddy." Harry left the common room and walked into the kitchen and Draco sat at the sofa pondering.

He had already accomplished his first step into seducing Harry _Step one: get him to see you naked. _Now he was ready for _Step two: Construct a grand gesture._

All of a sudden, Draco knew exactly what he was going to do for the week he had nothing to do.

**PART II:****The Last Visit**

Draco thought long and hard about how he was going to do this. He was going to utilize Pathi as much as he could to help him clean out the extra guest room. He was determined to make that room into the best study possible for Harry even if it meant that he wasn't going to sleep for a week. His first instinct would have been to run to Hermione to get her opinion on what he should do but he had promised that he wasn't going to disturb them while they were on their annual romantic trip together. Draco rolled his eyes for Ron's neediness for Hermione but silenced his thoughts because he probably would be the same way if someone was always spending time with Harry, _if he and Harry were together_, he reminded himself.

His second thought was a bit manipulative. He wasn't sure if he should go through with it, but he had nowhere else to turn. He quickly scribbled a note and sent his owl on its way. He needed to meet with Mandoredi. He wasn't sure how he was going to pay that witch for this favor she would do him, but he was going to pay and she was going to do it. Draco got a parchment and started to scribble down all his ideas for this study he was going to construct for Harry in less than seven days. He wrote words like "Gryffindor colors" and "Dragons," he also wrote down a reminder so he could do a bit of research on the Black family history. It was lunchtime and Pathi had made him something to eat without asking as he saw that Draco was hard at work. Draco was touched by Pathi's gesture and told him now he could see why Harry always kept him around. Pathi smiled and transported himself on the second floor to continue cleaning out the extra room. Draco sat scribbling with his right hand and eating his lunch with the left. He soon received his owl in return with a message that Mandoredi was available to meet later that evening.

Draco arrived at Mandoredi's shop, at a new location than the last time he'd been promptly at 7:45 pm as she had requested. This time there was no surprise waiting for him.

"Draco Malfoy, to what do I owe this pleasure?" Mandoredi said when Draco entered her shop and she hadn't even turned around.

"There's no need for pleasantries today, I need a favor." Draco responded.

"Favor? How interesting. And you have what I asked for?"

"Yes, here's a few more of the potions you requested and along with the recipe list." Draco handed her a small box full of mini vials and a parchment.

"So how can I help you then?" Mandoredi asked.

"I need a sample of the dream potion you've made in the past for Harry." Draco stated a bit hesitantly but in a cool manner.

"Harry Potter?"

"Yes, Harry Potter." Draco couldn't help but roll his eyes a tiny bit; he knew she was playing with him.

"That is a secret potion. How did you come to hear about it?"

"Well, I live with him, as you may know, since it was your doing, and I came across it. I cannot use it, so I need to get a sample from you." Draco was quite firm in his determined statement.

"Oh, he doesn't know you've had a taste, and you don't want him to suspect anything." Mandoredi snickered a bit and shook his finger at him as she was teaching a young school boy a lesson.

This infuriated Draco even more. "Listen… I mean, can you please help me or not? You know I will pay any price you want, and I am asking, nicely."

"Alright, hold on a second." Mandoredi went behind closed doors to another room and returned a few minutes later. "So, this is what I have, I usually keep a small sample from all my clients in case they run out and want more. This is the last of what I have for him. He hasn't come to see me in nearly 8 months you know."

"Yes, I know that." Draco said.

"If you take that, I won't have any left for him anymore. If he's going to want another refill then I would have to start the process all over again. You'll have to tell him that then." Mandoredi talked as she was placing the vial in a small pouch to give to Draco.

"Okay, well, let's hope he doesn't need this anymore then." Draco took the pouch from her hand, "What's your asking price?"

"Well my boy, let's just say you'll owe me one." Mandoredi smiled "Besides, you've given me quite the business in the past months, and I think it's time for him to find real love, don't you?"

"Well, that's the idea." Draco thanked Mandoredi with a warm smile "You know how to get in touch with me if you need more potions." And just like that, Draco got what he needed and left the witch's shop a happy customer.

After a quick dinner at the Leaky Cauldron, which Draco instantly regretted, as he had gotten used to Pathi's cooking, Draco headed home. He opened the bottle of the Red Cerasus and poured himself a shot. He then opened the vial of the dream elixir and noticed that it was only good for a few drops. He cursed the witch for tricking him. He should have known she was going to do this. He realized that this was the only time he could use this potion, then it was going to be done. He didn't want to continue using the one in the kitchen cabinet that belonged to Harry because he was afraid Harry would have noticed that the quantity was reduced. Draco poured the few drops from the vial into his drink and walked upstairs to his bedroom.

He only had one shot at this and he had to make it count.

Draco was standing in an empty white room with no carpeting and bare walls. He instantly recognized it as the third room in the house, the future study. He heard a knock at the door and the door slowly opened. He saw his Dream Harry standing across on the other side of the door. With the very Potter grin that Draco was now quite fond of. Draco smiled back at Dream Harry.

"This is different."

"It's going to be your study." Draco said.

"Oh, my study, I have always wanted that!" Dream Harry entered the empty room. "Why is it so … _white?"_

"Well, I am going to design it and construct it, so I need your help." Draco responded holding Dream Harry's hand.

"Still haven't gotten him to confess have you?" Dream Harry spoke slightly shaking his head.

"Don't give me that look, you're quite hard headed you know." Draco shot back a look of insult. "I've tried everything in my seduction power I could, now I am going for more of a 'clearly I need to hit you with a book to wake you up' approach."

"So you're building me a study?" Dream Harry spoke.

"Well yeah, and I've got some ideas, but I need you to tell me if they're good or not so when I show it to Potter, you, I mean.." Draco sighed.

"You want to make sure that I will love it." Dream Harry gave a warm smile to Draco with a tiny glimmer in his green eyes that melted Draco's heart. "Okay, show me your plans."

Draco gestured for Dream Harry to sit on the floor so they could discuss what Draco had in mind. Dream Harry shook his head in disappointment.

"What?" Draco asked.

"It's a dream Draco." Dream Harry snapped his fingers and a sofa appeared in the room, it was deep mahogany color with a tiny table attachment in the middle of the two cushions. "And this should go right here" Dream Harry pointed at the corner in the far end "for when I want to work late and be comfortable."

Both Draco and Dream Harry moved on to sit on the sofa. They continued to discuss ideas that Draco had and Dream Harry magically began to paint a picture of everything Draco said and told him what worked and what didn't. The image of Dream Harry was slowly thinning out.

"Draco, I think the potion is wearing off now, I can feel myself slipping." Dream Harry told Draco.

"Oh, okay, we have been working for a very long time. This is the longest dream I have ever had." Draco responded with a sad look in his eyes.

"There's one problem." Dream Harry stated.

"What's that?"

"If Harry, the real Harry, ever takes this potion again, my mind will submerge with his conscious mind and he will know of your visits. I honestly don't know how he... I would react. So that's just something you should know before you go this time."

Draco looked deep in thought for about a minute and spoke "Well, then I will just have to make sure that he falls in love with me and he will never need to take the potion ever again."

Dream Harry smiled. "You're still the sneaky ferret Malfoy, that's never going to change about you is it?"

Draco smiled; the image of Harry was almost transparent now, "Wait one last question, before you go?"

Harry nodded a yes.

"Is it Ron?" Draco asked.

"Goodbye Draco, and good luck." Dream Harry was gone. Draco stood alone in the now less empty room with a Mahogany sofa in one corner and magically drawn pencil ideas all over the white walls.

Draco awoke from his dream, energetic and positive. He hadn't been this excited in a very long time. He planned to scrounge the attic for items he might need for the study, and then would go shopping for drapes, and furniture and art.

He ran the water in the shower it was warm and comforting, as most showers are but this time, Draco wished he wasn't alone. Draco dreamt of standing enclosed in the glass and a pair of hands just wrapping themselves around him. He missed Potter, _was it possible to miss someone you never had? _Draco thought. The dream of Harry holding him from behind dropping small kisses on the back of his neck had a very apparent reaction to Draco's cock. Draco remembered Harry's flawless body as he had witnessed it numerous times in a towel whenever Draco conveniently left his bedroom as the same time as Harry had left the bathroom. Draco wanted nothing more than to run his fingers through Harry's wet hair and lock him in a kiss. Draco grasped his hard cock and started to pleasure himself, with a slow start, but the speed picked up quite quickly. He felt so much intensity for Harry he didn't think he had. He kept imagining what their first kiss would be like, he thought about how badly he wanted to grab onto Dream Harry. The Dream Harry was so close to his reach, he remembered the first time he had said something seductive to Draco and how Draco just wanted to jump on him. Draco thought about the numerous times Draco wanted to kiss Harry when they were on the sofa together. Then Draco came. He moaned with such passion and intensity, he called out Harry's name but sadly no one was there.

**End of Chapter 21**


	22. The Long Week & The Warm Welcome Home

**Chapter 22. The Long Week & The Warm Welcome Home**

**Part I: The Long Week**

The week Draco spent alone in the house had a very repetitive routine. Wake up, shower, think about Potter, wank, go shopping, lunch and dinner at home, think about Potter, wank, sleep.

Draco was surprised at how quickly Harry's study was coming along. He had hired some of the same elves that helped him with his library. Draco also managed to find a lot of Harry's Hogwarts photos with his friends, among them a few with Dumbledore, and a really sweet and romantic one with Ginny. Draco's first reaction was to burn the photo with Ginny, that's what the old Draco would have done, but _he was a better Draco now_, he told himself.

He also a had a picture of just him and Potter, it was taken shortly after his housing project has begun. Draco had asked Harry to stop by one of the days and discuss the details such as what sort of support and counseling lost young wizards would require, or what are some of the features a 'steam' room should have.

A 'steam' room Draco explained to Harry was a room where a young witch or wizard could go and let go of their anger. Draco had told Harry, it was something he would have wished for when he was growing up and wanted to just run away or burn it all down. That day, Draco remembered, was quite a productive day. They had also taken a picture together as 'Partners' Draco thought it was one of his favorite working days with Potter yet. Draco really wanted to put that framed photo in Harry's study. So far, it was hiding in his chest drawer, waiting to be revealed.

The morning of the evening Harry was to return, Draco had planned a perfect evening. He had bought a few more bottles of the Cherry Whiskey Harry liked so much and had Italian prepared for dinner from a Muggles restaurant that Harry had talked about in their random conversations about food.

Everything was in it's place and all Harry had to do was come home now. Draco sat on the sofa and began to read a James Clay 'Dragon Tale,' he dozed off waiting for Potter to come home.

oOoOoOo

Harry had just said goodbye to his Godson Teddy. It had been a perfect week. However, his grandmother wasn't so happy because Teddy had come home with gifts and books that were twice her height and weight. She loved seeing Teddy so happy but always felt a sense of loneliness from Harry that she couldn't ever confront him about. She thought, this was due for a change. After Teddy said his goodbyes to Harry, he ran up into his room to nap, and she knew it was really to open up all his new gifts. Andromeda asked Harry to stay for tea.

"Are you courting anyone Harry?"

"Courting?" Harry laughed, "I don't think that's been done since you were…"

"Watch yourself boy!" She interrupted him.

"I am joking of course. And, to answer your question, no, not courting anyone currently." Harry smiled.

"Don't you think you should change that already? Is there truly no one you desire?"

Harry hesitated a bit.

"That is within reach." She continued.

"Well, there is, there might be someone…" Harry hesitated again.

"And what is wrong with this man that you have not confessed your heart's desire to him yet?" She didn't wait for a response "If you need I can talk to him for you, or better yet get one of your nosy friends to do it."

Harry smiled, _well it's good to know she isn't homophobic _Harry thought. "It's Draco Malfoy."

"This is not a time for jokes Harry!" Andromeda stopped pouring her second cup of tea and shot a look at Harry.

"It's not a joke. I think I might be in love with him." Harry didn't make eye contact with her; he stared in his empty cup. "We live together, he needed a place to stay and it's been over six months. I don't know how it happened but it has. I avoided him quite often to suppress these feelings but they seem to find new ways to surface themselves. He finds new ways to enter my heart."

Andromeda stared at Harry with complete adoration in her eyes. She got a bit teary eyed watching Harry describe his feelings for Draco. He continued to talk about their life together as friends and flatmates. Her heart would flutter every time she'd witness the twinkle in his eye that showed a hint of love and the intensity of desire he was developing for Draco.

"Harry you must tell him how you feel." She finally spoke.

"I can't, what if he doesn't feel the same way?"

"You still have to tell him, you cannot keep living with such a beautiful secret. You have to do your part, you have to confess." She spoke with severe determination in her voice.

"I don't know." Harry shook his head and placed his cup on the table in front of him.

"Harry promise me you will otherwise, I will write him a letter myself and my letter will not be as poetic as the words you just spoke. When you come back to visit Teddy during the Christmas holidays, you had better told him by then!"

Harry couldn't believe it; he couldn't believe that this crazy old woman was making him make a promise to her.

"Promise me!" She shouted.

"Okay, okay, I promise. I promise that I will let him know of my feelings and I promise that I will owl you when he turns me down and rips my heart out from my chest." Harry joked.

Andromeda smiled and Harry picked up his suitcase to leave and head home, to Malfoy.

**Part II: A Warm Welcome Home**

Harry opened the door to his house and from a distance saw the fireplace burning. He was glad that Draco was home and since it was a chilly night he was happier to be walking into his warm home. When Harry lived alone, he would forget to set the magical 'self-timer' on the fireplace and often came home to a cold and empty house. This new feeling of warmth uplifted his mood even more than it already was. He had just spent a wonderful week with his Godson and now was coming home to a man he loved, even if he didn't love him back, _probably_.

Harry walked down the hallway towards the common room and heard a faint sound of snoring. Draco was asleep on the couch clutching onto a book. The gentle faint snores Harry thought were adorable. He thought about standing there for a few extra minutes just to watch Draco sleep. _Draco seems so peaceful_Harry thought. Pathi appeared in the common room and announced "Harry Potter is home!" Pathi's sudden appearance startled Harry and woke Draco up in a jolt.

"Potter! You're home." Draco yelled while getting off the sofa. "Blimey, was I drooling?" Draco wiped the side of his mouth with his sleeve, he then realized what he'd just done and was mortified.

"And snoring too." Harry joked.

"I do not snore, Potter." Draco argued.

"Alright, alright, what were you reading?" Harry asked pointing at Draco's hand while placing his suitcase on the floor. Pathi grabbed Harry's suitcase and began to walk away, "No wait Pathi, don't take it up to my room yet."

Draco turned to Pathi and spoke "Why don't you heat and prepare the dinner?"

"Very well" Pathi obliged and returned to the kitchen.

"What did you get me Potter?" Draco joked.

Harry picked up his suitcase and sat on the sofa. He noticed the book Draco was holding "Is that…?"

"Yes, The Dragon Tales: Stories about Adventures, Friendship, and Loyalty, Volume 4 by James Clay." Draco responded.

"Volume 4?" Harry asked with an impressed look.

"Well you were gone for a week Potter, I needed something to do." Draco laughed.

"What else did you do while I was gone?" Harry looked around the room searching for changes.

"I'll show you soon. So did you really get me something?"

Harry reached into his suitcase and pulled out a huge wooden box. He handed it to Draco and said "go ahead, open it."

Draco held the box examining it; it was an Auburn colored wooden box with the initials "DM" monogrammed on it. Draco opened the box, it opened into three layers that contained many forms of jars, vials and mini corked potion bottles. It also had personalized label maker and a recipe journal. The cover of the journal matched perfectly with the design of the box along with the DM initials.

Harry pointed at the small bottles and a tiny wooden stick that were attached to them. "The tiny vials are for you to keep samples of everything you brew, and if you dip the little stick into the potion and drop a drop on the journal, it lists everything you've added in that potion and at the bottom you can write special instructions and your name for the potion, etc. I know that you always mentioned that you needed a more organized way of keeping proper accounts of your potions so I saw this and thought it might help. There's also instructions on how to properly use the box, but I don't think you're going to read them, so let me just tell you what I loved about it. It sort of expands and contracts to how much you need it. You can open it to be as big as the size of this table or when you close it, it forms into just a small box you can carry around easily." Harry continued talking looking at the box and pointing on various features of it, he didn't notice for the first few minutes that Draco was just staring at him. He looked up at Draco and met his eyes "What? Did I say something? You don't like it?"

Draco took a deep breath and released cool air through his lips, holding on to the potion box dearly he said "I think it's perfect. Thank you Harry, it must have cost you a fortune, I can't believe you got me this, I had been looking for something like this for a while now and was pretty convinced that I would have to design and construct one myself."

Harry grinned. "Do you really like it?"

"Of course, I do, it's amazing…" Draco was interrupted when Pathi returned to the common room announcing dinner had been served. Draco placed his gift on the table and stood up from the sofa "Not yet, I've got something to show Harry," he grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him towards himself and charged for the stairs, "come on Potter!"

Harry felt the warmth of Draco's hands and the electric charge that he tends to avoid when avoiding touching Draco. He didn't know where Draco was taking him and for a second truly thought that Draco was going to drag him to his bedroom. He knew that the potion box was a good gift, but not a good enough, _I need to shag you right now kind of _gift. Harry was disappointed when they stopped a few footsteps short of Draco's bedroom door. He didn't realize that Draco had stopped in front of the third bedroom, his future office space.

"What's going on Draco?" Harry asked.

Draco opened the door of the third room and spoke "I've got a gift for you as well" he gestured for Harry to walk in through the door.

Harry was sad to let go of Draco's hand but excited to see what surprise awaited him. He walked into the formerly empty and abandoned room and felt that he had be transplanted into a land of magical possibilities all over again. He stared at his unfamiliar room with amazement and a hypnotic feeling. He couldn't believe that he was standing in a room in his own house, a room that supposedly belonged to him. He looked at Draco, lost at words, "What is this?" He asked.

Draco grinned at the twinkle in Harry's eyes. "This is your study. I had it constructed while you were away; it's a present for you. I know you said you wanted to do something with this room and I took the liberty. I hope you can forgive that."

Harry walked around in the room and couldn't believe how much effort Draco had put in. As soon as he had entered the door he saw a dragon's tail that continued on to be an entire dragon painted on the length of two walls. Below were two bookshelves that had a copy of all the James Clay novels ever published. The last two shelves were empty with a sign that stated "Future marvelous creations to be published and filed." Behind the door on the left hand side of the room was a 'working station' with a Mahogany desk and cushioned chair next to yet another bookshelf with all of Harry's reference materials that he noticed were stored in the attic. Across from the working station on the right corner of the room was a Mahogany colored sofa, not as deep and rich in color as the desk or the bookshelves but a more subtle hint with a side lamp and a built in table in the sofa. He pointed at the sofa and looked at Draco.

"It's for when you are tired of sitting at your desk and want to relax but work at the same time." Draco said.

The last and the best piece of this beautifully designed room, Harry thought, was on the right side of the wall. Perfectly in between from the sofa and the dragon's head. There were about ten to twelve photo frames all sorts of sizes exquisitely organized. The pictures took Harry's breath away they ranged from his early Hogwarts years, pictures with Dumbledore, and another one Harry noticed of him and Ginny, which was placed perfectly in the center of the collection. On the bottom corner of the collage there was a medium sized frame of a picture of Harry and Draco. Harry looked at Draco and smiled, he finally spoke "It's almost perfect."

"Almost?" Draco asked.

Harry took two frames off the wall, the picture with Ginny and the picture with Draco, "This is the past, it doesn't need this much attention." Harry placed the frame with Draco's picture in the middle of the collage and replaced the old spot with Ginny's. "Now it's perfect."

Draco felt as though his heart had skipped a beat, he was doing his best to keep his emotions under control. He wanted to jump at Harry and lock him in a warm embrace and never let go. While Draco was lost in his thought of embracing Harry, Harry reached out and grabbed Draco's hand. Draco awoke from his daydream and looked into Harry's eyes. "Thank you Draco, this is amazing. Really, truly amazing." Harry held onto Draco's hand tightly and pulled him into a hug.

"Oh! I completely forgot." Harry shrieked jumping out of Draco's arms.

Draco kept his hand on Harry's waist and asked "What? What happened?"

Harry welcoming the warmth Draco's touch gave to his body, put his hand on top of Draco's and leaned into Draco's embrace a bit and spoke "Teddy sent a letter for you. I had promised delivering it would be the first thing I'd do when I got back and I've been completely distracted. Let's go." He grabbed Draco's hand and led him back downstairs to the common room where his suitcase sat.

Draco was a bit hesitant to receive the letter from his cousin. "Can I read if after dinner, if that's alright?" He asked Harry.

"Of course! I understand, let's eat." Harry smiled and walked towards the kitchen.

Draco followed, his gaze slightly shifting towards the back of Harry's Jeans. _Behave Draco, _he thought.

**- End of Chapter 22**


	23. Who will confess first?

**Chapter 23. Who will confess first?**

Draco's Journal Entry:

_It's been three days since Potter's returned from seeing his Godson. He's brought back a letter for me that I have yet to open. I am sure it's a harmless letter, it is written from a twelve year old boy. Gone are the days when twelve year-olds were as rancorous as I was, or as clever as Potter or Granger. We all know the Weasel was neither. I digress, so it's been three days. I haven't confessed my feelings and neither has he. Not sure what he's waiting for, I am waiting for him, and I suppose he's doing the same. The 'study' scheme seems to be going well. He's spending most of his free time in there working. He's even said that he's enjoyed writing sitting upright on the chair and has stopped requesting for a healing potion for his backache. His back hurts a lot less since he's not up writing in his bed. I'd like to give him other reasons to ask for the healing potion for his back aches, alas, I shall have to wait more for that…_

There was a knock on the door.

"Draco?" Harry knocked on Draco's door and entered his bedroom.

"Yeah Harry, come in."

"Sorry, am I bothering you?" Harry asked

"No, not all. Is it time to leave already?"

Draco and Harry had to leave to meet with Hermione to get a tour of the library before the big ribbon cutting inauguration next week that McGonagall was going to attend. His mother still wasn't ready to return, even though the library's named after her. She had written to Draco apologising, she still hadn't completely coped with the horrors of her and Lucius' past. Draco, of course understood. He didn't like it, but he understood.

"We've got about an hour; I was taking a break from my last novel so I wondered what you were doing." Harry answered.

Draco smiled. He was doing this a lot in the past three days. It seemed Harry's trip had turned into Draco's favor. He didn't know if it was the grand gesture of _friendship _of Harry's office or the fact that Harry missed him during the week he was away, he stopped by Draco's room quite a lot now, and every free time he had "taking a break" he was interested in what Draco was up to.

"If you're busy then I'll just meet you downstairs in 45 minutes." Harry continued.

"No, I am not busy at all. I was just getting lost in my thoughts but I am glad you're here to save me from them." Draco grinned.

Harry walked into Draco's room and noticed the thin, grey silk shirt Draco wore that matched perfectly with his eyes. The shirt hugged Draco's upper body in the most generous of ways, Harry then realized, perhaps it was a bad idea to be talking to Draco while he was looking his most seductive. Harry ached to slip his hands under the silk shirt, Draco noticed the way Harry was looking at him but didn't bring attention to it. He enjoyed observing Potter while he was so oblivious of himself. Draco decided to make an excuse to leave the bed and give Harry a full show.

"Oh, I've got something for you." Draco spoke getting up from his bed, as soon as Harry had sat down on the chair across from it.

Harry noticed the matching grey, well-fitted slacks Draco wore with his silk shirt. The paleness of his hair and his skin stood out more in the grey attire hiding Draco's flawless body. _I have to tell him, I have to tell him soon. I am going to die, if I don't._

"Oh what's that?" Harry finally managed to respond.

"I stopped by the shop where I bought that Whiskey for you and saw that they now carried the Boudreaux we had over dinner a few weeks ago at Aquitaine."

"Draco, you spoil me. Why did you get this? This is so unnecessary." Harry spoke now standing up.

"Spoil you? It's not like you will drink the entire thing by yourself, Potter!" Draco laughed. "I thought we could have a glass before we leave. What do you think? I've got to take a shower though and remember we've got to go shopping tomorrow so we can get you decent robes for the inauguration. None of this Muggle wear you keep wearing on a daily basis."

"Yeah." Harry responded half listening to Draco and reading the label on the wine.

"Are you coming?" Draco demanded.

Startled Harry responded "What?" _Did Malfoy just invite me to take a shower with him?_

"Shopping tomorrow, you're coming right?" Draco said.

"Yes, yes, of course. It's your big event; of course, I'll buy, and wear whatever you want." Harry flustered turning red.

"Good." Draco walked towards his bathroom but not before removing his shirt and tossing it on his bed. He went to the bathroom and turned the shower on. He did the word play on purpose; he was too stubborn to confess but still could have fun while torturing Harry.

"Alright, I will see you downstairs then." Harry dashed out of Draco's room before things got more awkward for him.

Twenty minutes later Harry sat on his sofa waiting for Draco with two empty wine glasses and the bottle of Boudreaux and a small cheese assortment. He heard Draco's bedroom door close and turned around to watch him walk down the stairs.

Draco wore black trousers with a dark green button down shirt and heavy black robes over them. Draco knew he looked smashing but seeing the look in Harry's eyes confirmed his self worth even more. _When did I start caring about what Potter thinks of the way I look anyway? _He thought. Harry had worn a Muggles Suit in his efforts to retort back to Draco about his comment about Harry's dressing sense. Draco saw Harry's outfit and remarked "So, there is hope for you and your dressing sense then. Looking good Potter!"

Harry knew he should technically be offended but he grinned anyway, and hated himself for it. He ignored Draco and poured them some wine.

Draco raised the glass and spoke "To friendships, charity projects and elegant attires."

Harry smiled and responded with "To friends that have become family" and clinked his glass to Draco's.

They sat on the sofa for about fifteen minutes enjoying the wine and the cheese until it was time to leave. They then apparated to the library where Hermione was waiting for them.

"How is she always here before us, even when we're early?" Draco asked. Harry laughed and just shook his head. It was a _That's just Hermione _reaction.

"Okay, glad you're here early, I haven't gotten a lot of time. So it'll be quick, I hope that's okay." Hermione spoke. Both Harry and Draco nodded. Hermione noted something odd about them. She thought to herself that perhaps it's because they live together they are becoming very similar in their movements and reactions. She dismissed the idea because she had other things on her mind.

The three of them walked into the main entrance to the library and Hermione gave them a map. She had color coded the sections and organized all the sections in alphabetical order. The library consisted of three levels and each level had at least four private study rooms and several study desks in between each section.

"Hermione, did you use an extension charm to make the library bigger?" Harry asked.

"Of course." Hermione responded without a hint of emotion and continued walking.

Harry and Draco looked at each other impressed with the volumes of books each row carried.

"Where did you get all these books from?" Draco asked.

"Well we have investors and funding, and I contacted all my contacts from the Hogwarts library and asked them for donations, honestly, I'll just send you my report detailing everything." Hermione spoke.

"No rush." Draco replied laughing and impressed. "This is truly brilliant Hermione, more than I imagined what you could do."

"I hope that's a compliment Draco, I am a very busy woman." Hermione laughed.

"It is, trust me." Harry replied for Draco.

Hermione looked at both the men standing in front of her and just stared at their body language with each other. She gathered they hadn't confessed their feelings to each other but were definitely more in love than the last time she saw them together.

"Draco, do you want to walk around some more while I talk with Harry?"

"Okay sure, I need to go check out the staff offices anyway. Where is that on this map?" Draco asked pointing at the map.

Hermione frustrated, pointed at the map "Maybe you should take this time to learn from the map too."

Draco nodded and left and Hermione and Harry entered a study room. Hermione flickered her wand and placed a silencing charm in the study room.

"What's the matter?" Harry asked.

"What are you two doing?" Hermione asked

"What do you mean? We're not doing anything." Harry spoke and looked at his feet and continued "Sadly."

"That is my point, why haven't you told him you love him?"

"How did you…is it that obvious." Harry looked at Hermione wide eyed "Wait, you talked to Andromeda."

"Even if I hadn't, I already knew or at least I suspected. When are you going to tell him?"

"I've only been back for three days. I need to ease into it, see how he feels…." Harry was having a hard time finishing his sentence, and Hermione didn't wait for him.

"He feels."

"Wait, what do you mean? How do you know?" Harry was stammering on questions now.

"Just tell him." Hermione interrupted him again.

"What would I say?"

"That you want him, that you love him, that from now on you two should sleep in the same bed." Hermione's tone was borderline irritated again.

"Hermione!"

"Harry! You told me after the war was over that the most annoying thing to you when we were at Hogwarts was that Ron and I loved each other but neither of us would confess and it frustrated you to watch us…" Harry shook his head and Hermione continued "So, now I am telling you, just tell him."

"Why should I be the one to confess if he feels the same way?" Harry asked.

Hermione snatched the library map from Harry's hand and smacked him in the head with it.

"Ow! Okay, okay, I will." Harry spoke while rubbing his head.

"Today, now, here. I am leaving, I've got to get back and have a lot of work to do before Hogwarts starts and the inauguration."

Harry just nodded and Hermione kissed his forehead. "Good luck." She left the study room and walked out of the library and apparated home, excited to owl Andromeda that it's finally going to happen.

Harry looked at the library map to figure out where the Staff offices were, he saw a small box with the initials DM on it, he figured that was Draco's office and headed there.

Harry looked at the library map to figure out where Draco's office was. When he got to the door, he could see Draco's silhouette inside through the faded glass window. This was it, this was the moment he was going to tell him he loved him. This was going to be the most perfect moment.

**- End of Chapter 23**


	24. The Confession (The Final Chapter)

**Chapter 24. The Confession.**

Draco left Hermione and Harry on the second level of the library as he progressed to go downstairs to find the staff offices, and especially his office. He wondered what Hermione wanted to talk to Harry about that she couldn't do it in front of him. It was obvious that she was trying to get rid of him. _Perhaps she's having marital troubles _he thought.

Draco came across the staff offices in the back corner of the first level. As soon as he entered his office he saw a mountain of paperwork. _Great, applications for staffing, _Draco excitedly thought as he was worried that no one would want to work with him given he was a Malfoy. He was glad to see that at least people applied. Draco's gaze moved on from the pile of résumés to the way Hermione had decorated his office. Draco was in awe with the way Hermione had given respect to Draco's roots. The office was painted in very much the style of the Slytherin common room. It was very dungeon-style furnished with green lamps and the base of the lamps had wooden carvings. He also found it amusing that due to his current obsession with a certain Gryffindor, the room had a green glow over a golden castle. The last item that Draco particularly loved about his office, similar to Harry and his study, was a montage of pictures.

Draco realized that Hermione must have contacted his mother to get a few pictures mailed to her to set up this mosaic. There were a few pictures from his Hogwarts years, when he was happy, and a few recent pictures particularly of those from the Charity Ball. There was a group photo with Draco next to Ron with Hermione and Harry and as well as a picture of Harry and Draco that he absolutely adored. He wondered if he could get another copy so he can have one in his room as well. Draco was deep in his thought staring at that picture when Harry entered his office.

"Harry! Look at the amazing job Hermione's done in my office. I can't wait to see all the other staff offices as well. She's really got a knack of these things don't you think?" Draco spoke excitedly.

"Yeah, it looks great." Harry replied.

Draco grabbed Harry's hand and took him close to the picture he was just looking at. "Look at this one, look how amazing we look!" He continued excitedly.

Harry smiled at the photo and looked at Draco.

Draco noticed that Harry had unbuttoned his jacket and loosened his tie. Draco admired the way his suit jacket had fit him, _it fit him well_, he thought. He found it alluring the way Harry's muscles seemed so defined in the arms of the jacket, he looked up and caught Harry's eye, and his breathing paused. Harry was staring back at him. His eyes wouldn't look away, they would in the past but this time they didn't. Harry's deep green eyes didn't flinch away from Draco's grey ones. Harry's gaze fixed on Draco, Draco couldn't feel or hear anything else besides his pounding heart.

Harry turned to Draco and brushed his hand down Draco's left arm, he whispered in Draco's ear "I have to tell you something Draco."

Draco gulped and whispered "What is it?" Both men didn't move their gaze off from the other.

Harry placed his left hand on Draco's thigh; he slowly moved his hands up, his fingers toying with the fabric. Draco gasped quietly as Harry's hand firmly gripped him and began to stroke softly, outside the fabric, teasing him. Draco fidgeted a bit beneath his flatmate's hand; he stepped back to the closest wall for support. His legs quickly spread and he panted softly. Harry felt as though his heart had skipped a beat to see Draco respond to his touch. An aroused sound echoed low in Draco's throat as Harry used his other hand to unbutton Draco's trousers. Harry's hand moved down grasping the hot flesh in between his fingers. Draco shot his head up, closing his eyes; he took a deep breath in. Harry held Draco in his right hand and ran his left hand through Draco's hair. His hand caressed the back of Draco's head stopping at the back of his neck. Harry pulled Draco close to his face and whispered "open your eyes." Draco leaned into Harry, foreheads touching they stared into each other's eyes.

Draco whispered "You wanted to tell me something?"

"Yeah, I am in love with you Malfoy."

"About fucking time Potter." Draco pressed his lips on Harry's and with a heavy breath in, bit on Harry's lower lip.

Harry pushed himself onto Draco's leg as Draco whimpered feeling Harry's hardness pressing into him. Harry continued stroking Draco with his right hand. Movements were now faster, more desperate; Draco couldn't help but thrust himself into Harry's hand. Draco was breathing heavily into Harry's ears and Harry moaned riding Draco's leg and embracing Draco's cock. Draco gasped as he climaxed and spilled over Harry's hand. Harry started to move away from Draco but Draco stopped him.

"No, just hold me. I need to feel you against me." Draco said panting and gasping for air. The two men continued to kiss as Harry continued to ride Draco's leg, both taking turns moaning in between the lip bites.

"Do you love me Draco?" Harry asked innocently, kissing Draco's neck and still running his hand through his hair.

Draco took both of his hands that so far were holding Harry's waist and moved them up on Harry's shoulders. He pulled Harry into a deep kiss, the deepest yet, he yanked Harry around and pushed him against the wall and pressed into him, feeling Harry's hardness still pressing onto his legs as his trousers had fallen down to his ankles.

"I need you so much Harry; I am madly in love with you. When you're not around I can't breathe. I have been dreaming of the day when we'll finally be together. I have wanted to say something for so long; I just didn't know how to say it."

"This is how I said it" Harry responded returning his hand to Draco's cock and stroking it again.

"And you said it so perfectly." Draco replied playfully.

Draco let go of Harry and Harry whined, sad to no longer feel Draco's touch. Draco pulled out his wand from his robes and casted a cleaning spell, cleaning Harry's hand and himself. He then pulled his trousers back on and buttoned them. Harry watching him intently the entire time.

Draco took off his robe and tossed it on the chair in his new office. He turned to Harry and spoke "Do you want to go out? I mean, on a date? Before this goes any further, I'd like to do this properly, if that's alright?"

"Well, we are certainly dressed for it." Harry replied.

"I wanted to take you out tonight; originally, you know before...this. I was going to tell you how I felt. But, we can still do that."

"Always with the manners." Harry joked.

"Well, you're the bloody Gryffindor; I figured you'd appreciate it." Draco joked back.

"Okay where do you want to go?" Harry asked.

"I have an idea." Draco smirked, Harry knew that was trouble.

Draco apparated them to a dark alley, Harry knew this place, it was familiar. He turned to Draco in astonishment, "You brought us to 'Rain?' Honestly?"

"Well, yeah, I figured we could go dancing and I thought that it might have gotten you in the mood and after a few drinks I would have been able to tell you easily. I was going to go for 'liquid courage.' Why do you not want to go?" Draco asked with a concerned look in his eyes.

"No it's fine, but what if we run into someone we know?"

"Do you not want to be seen with me?" Draco looked hurt. "I didn't realize, you wanted it to be quiet." Any happiness Draco had in his eyes seemed to have vanished.

"No, no, no, no, no, that's what I mean; please don't take it the wrong way. I was being stupid, I am sorry. That's really not what I meant, I don't want it to be quiet, I want to get on top of the highest hills and scream that I love you, I just got weird, because of what happened last time we were both here, and I just … I don't know, I just got weird for a second. I am sorry Draco, please don't get upset." Harry heard a few people in the distance walking towards them, he didn't know how to react or show Draco that he just misspoke. He grabbed Draco's arm and pulled him in for a kiss. He didn't let go. His kiss intensified. The blokes that walked by them whistled and cheered as they went into the club.

Harry pulled back from Draco after an intensely hot minute, he looked into Draco's eyes nervously, and Draco grinned "The highest of the hills I can find huh?"

"The higher the better" Harry grinned back.

"Do you want to go in or not Potter? Or I might just take you against the wall right here." Draco asked.

"As tempting as that is, why don't we make this a proper date?"

Harry took Draco's hand and proceeded to open the door next to the one marked Rain it didn't have any writing on it but after Harry opened the door, Draco realized that it was a proper sit down restaurant. Harry turned to Draco and spoke "I am bloody starving, do you mind if we grab a something quick before we burn it off?" Harry winked "…On the dance floor?"

"Blimey Potter, I didn't know you could flirt." Draco joked.

Harry bit his lower lip as he was about to say something rather suggestive when the restaurant host approached them. The meal between the two didn't last long. They were too eager to be in each other's arms again to be civil for long. Harry quickly paid and they proceeded to Rain. It wasn't too full which Harry liked. Harry always enjoyed low nights at the clubs because he didn't like the pushing around and treading through crowds to get to the bar. Draco got them a few drinks and they proceeded to the dance floor.

"So you've done this a lot? When you travel?" Harry asked.

"Done what?"

"Visit gay clubs."

Draco smiled and spoke into Harry's ear as the music was getting louder "I've had my share of fun in the past."

Harry was completely turned on by Draco's breath in his ears, he knew that he couldn't just stand there, he needed to move. Harry dragged Draco into the dance floor and as the music got louder, the lights got dimmer and the two held each other tighter and tighter. They continued to dance, stealing kisses and grinding until Draco decided that he couldn't hold out any longer. He need to have Harry and needed to have him now. Draco grabbed Harry's hand and gestured for him to come with Draco, when Harry didn't understand, Draco pressed his lips against Harry and caressed his hand over Harry's ever so present erection and proceeded to whisper in his ear "Trust me Potter, just follow me."

Draco grabbed Harry and went to the back end of the club. There was a man standing there guarding a door, Harry noticed Draco give the man something but didn't know what it was. The man guarding the door moved aside and Draco opened a door and walked through and closed the door behind him.

"What is this place?" Harry asked.

"They have private rooms. I had reserved one for us, just in case things got out of hand. Is that okay?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, I think." Harry replied.

"I just wanted to spend some alone time with you, we won't be here long, If you really mind, we can leave and go back."

Harry pushed Draco in an empty room and closed the door behind them. He took out his want from under his suit jack and magically wiped the place clean. He looked back at Draco and spoke "I just disapprove of the filth" he grinned.

Draco pushed Harry against the wall and started to whisper in his ears. "I have imagined multiple times wrapping my lips around you Harry while you moan my name. Tell me, do you want that?"

Harry nodded and panted a 'Yes.'

Draco got on his knees and unzipped Harry's trousers. This was happening, finally it was happening. Draco began to suck the head into his mouth, Harry moaned as Draco slowly took him from the tip to the base. He barely did this. Mostly men were after Draco, they were the ones after pleasing him, and Draco felt a satisfaction as Harry throbbed inside his mouth. He felt him against his cheeks, taste him, and when Harry's hands grabbed and pulled his hair Draco moaned around Harry's cock. It wasn't long after when Harry came and Draco cherished every second of it. Draco was about to get up off his knees to kiss Harry when there was a knock on the door.

"Time's almost up, wrap it up" said the voice on the other side of the door.

Both Harry and Draco pressed their lips against the others and laughed. "Just take me home Draco." Draco kissed Harry's neck as Harry buttoned his trousers back on, and they apparated. They appeared in the common room, on the sofa they often shared for conversations in the house they both equally shared. Harry was comforted to have landed on his sofa he smiled at the fire burning and holding the hand of a beautiful man.

Draco looked at Harry and felt a bit of uneasiness, "What is it Harry?"

"We've never talked about this before, so I don't know…I mean I've never…" Harry paused.

"Me neither." Draco held Harry's hand and pulled himself closer to him.

"So what do you want to do?" Harry asked.

"We can take turns."

"You'd be okay with that?"

"Harry, I want you, badly, desperately, and irrevocably, I'll take you in any way I can."

Draco pushed Harry back against the sofa, and climbed on top of him. Draco pressed down on Harry hard, kissing him and his hands moving all over Harry's body. Harry pulled Draco's hair and pushed him back trying to get control of the situation, his foot slipped and he pushed Draco down Draco down on the floor and landed on top of him. Draco laughed hysterically but Harry didn't say anything.

Draco got up off the floor and pulled Harry towards him and instantly engaged him in a kiss.

"Are you okay Harry, are you hurt?" Draco asked.

"No, but…" Harry didn't say anything.

"What?" Draco look concerned.

"I had a dream about this, but it wasn't with you." Harry said.

"What?"

"I had a dream just like this, kissing on the sofa and pushing back and the foot slipped and the person landed on the floor. And then you came in the dream, but, you weren't the person who I did this with in the dream, you showed up a few seconds later and shouted my name and I woke up. It was right before you had moved back from Eastern Europe."

"Oh." Said Draco, he realized that it must have been a dream with the secret crush that Draco didn't know but suspected it was Ron.

"Do you…want to be alone?" Draco asked hesitantly.

"No, I don't. I want to be with you. I just have to tell you something." Harry said to Draco.

Draco sat on the sofa gesturing for Harry to sit next to him. Harry wasn't going to tell something to Draco that Draco didn't already know but he could still be quiet and listen. Harry sat down and told Draco everything that had to do with the 'dare to dream' potion. He told him that he used to be addicted to this potion because he fantasized about being with someone as opposed to go out finding someone that made him happy. Harry told him everything but the person's name; he needed to keep that to himself. Draco smiled and listened, he eventually said he understood.

"That night, when you came home drunk after spending the night at the Leaky Cauldron getting drunk, you said you were looking for a 'distraction' you were looking for the potion?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, I was confused. I didn't know how I felt, I wanted to be with you, but I couldn't admit to it, so I thought I could just go back, to when I was…" Harry didn't say.

"…with him?" Draco asked.

"Yeah." Replied Harry avoiding eye contact.

"It's late; maybe we should just call it a night." Draco said, "Perhaps we can talk more in the morning over breakfast?"

Draco got up and kissed the top of Harry's head and started to walk away.

"No, Draco. Wait." Said Harry. He grabbed Draco's hand and took him to the kitchen. He opened the cupboard where the potion sat.

"What are you going to do?" Draco asked.

Harry opened the potion and dumped it all in the kitchen sink. Draco watched in disbelief, Harry spoke "Draco, I want you, I love you and from now on, we should sleep in the same bed." Harry couldn't believe that he had retorted to the words Hermione had urged for him to say but he had nothing else left to say. He needed Draco to stay. Harry didn't wait for a response and kissed Draco. He pulled away and apparated them upstairs outside of Draco's bedroom. He wasn't taking any chances.

Draco grabbed Harry into his bedroom and pushed him on his bed. He commanded Harry "take off your clothes." Draco walked away from Harry towards his chest and opened the first drawer; he found a small vial of oil and strolled back to the bed, slowly taking each fabric of clothing off.

Harry struggled on Draco's bed, patiently waiting with himself now at full arousal, until at last Draco returned to him. Harry spread Harry's legs around him; he rubbed oil onto his hand and poured a few drops on Harry's passage. Harry felt a warm sensation overwhelming his body.

"Are you alright?" Draco asked gently.

Harry nodded a yes and grabbed the back of Draco's neck and pulled him towards himself locking them in a deep kiss.

Draco gently moved his hand down Harry's body and slipped it between his legs to his opening. He slowly pushed the first finger and Harry arched his back with a gratuitous moan before biting down on Draco's neck. Draco slipped another in slowly stretching Harry. Harry arched and moaned more trying to shove himself farther on Draco's fingers. Draco suddenly slipped his fingers out.

Draco slowly pushed up and in. Harry let out a low sound of pleasure, and Draco began with slow, focused thrusts until both were hot and sweaty and Harry continued to moan, he gasped breathlessly asking for more.

Draco didn't know how long they moved together when Harry tensed underneath him and came, spattering everywhere on Draco's chest and his. Harry felt Draco's hot breath coming out on his skin as he moved faster until he was pushed over the edge as well. They lay there panting, wrapped in each other's arms with Draco's head sagging lifelessly down on Harry's shoulder. He was dropping little kisses on Harry's shoulder as he just laid on top of him trying to catch his breath.

"You never stop do you?" Harry whispered in Draco's ear.

"Not if I can help it." Draco replied.

They both smiled and Draco stood up as he motioned for Harry to take his hand. Harry held onto Draco's hand as he stood up. Draco took him to his bathroom and signified that he wanted to take a shower. "To begin with, I am exhausted and could use a nice hot shower, it would be amazing if you were with me." Draco grinned. "Also I want to start new memories." Draco meant the sex dreams Harry had were always with others and he wanted to be the focal, sexual point in Harry's life.

"I think that sounds brilliant."

As soon as the hot water hits their bodies both Harry and Draco realize how tired they truly are. There isn't much action in the shower besides some stolen kisses in between when they lather each other. They slip back into Draco's bed as Harry wraps his hands around Draco.

"Draco?" Harry asks gently.

"Yeah?"

"Did you ever read Teddy's letter?" Harry asked.

"No I didn't. But it's right here." Draco reaches to the desk next his bed and finds the letter. "Do you want to read it for me?"

Harry takes the letter from Draco and reads it quietly.

"Well what does it say?" Draco asks.

"He's invited you over for Christmas dinner, when I visit him." Harry says "Among other things."

"What other things?" Draco asks taking the letter from Harry's hands and reads for himself. The letter from Teddy is written quite eloquently for a twelve year old. He's telling Draco that Uncle Harry seems a lot happier since Draco's started to live with him. He smiles every time he talks about Draco and hopes that he's kind to his uncle. If time permits, he should visit them for Christmas dinner when Uncle Harry is visiting. "And to think, if only I had read this letter, I would have had you seduced three days." Draco joked.

"And to think a twelve year old figured out I was in love with you, before I realized it." Harry replied.

Draco submerged in Harry's arms again.

"You smell amazing Draco." Harry whispered into Draco's ears. Draco just smiled and curved more into Harry's embrace. "I can't wait to be inside you tomorrow." Harry continued.

Draco moaned remembering the incredible experience of being inside Harry and couldn't wait to give that pleasure back to him, "Me too" he replied as he slowly fell asleep. Harry and Draco had never before let anyone inside them , they had always been the ones on top, and this was going to be a lifelong relationship where everything was going to change.

Harry fell asleep glad that he'd come clean to Draco about his addiction and still keeping his secret, yet he no longer desired that secret, and Draco also was pleased that his one secret from Harry drained down in the kitchen sink. He would never know for sure who Harry desired and Harry would never know about his assistance from Dream Harry, the one he owed everything to. Draco could never be upset at Harry for the dream elixir because in the end, it had brought them together.

_**"For in dreams, we enter a world that is entirely our own." ~ Dumbledore**_

**I hope you guys enjoyed the journey. Please feel free to leave a review and recommend to your friends! - Next Chapter has typing up some loose ends.  
**


	25. The Conclusion

**Conclusion: Tying up some loose ends.**

It was the morning of the inauguration. A week had passed by since Harry and Draco had acknowledged their feelings for each other and barely had anyone heard or seen them in the past ten days. Hermione was worried that it hadn't gone as planned and that Draco might have broken Harry's heart. She had sent an owl to Harry's and eventually got a response that stated "Everything's great, see you at the inauguration." She had been trying to get in touch with Harry and Draco on a personal matter but, couldn't get a hold of them and had decided to just show up at Harry's house unannounced with Ron.

Harry greeted Ron and Hermione in the common room. Ron asked "Are you wearing Malfoy's pajamas?"

Harry turned red with embarrassment "Yeah, I, we weren't expecting company so I grabbed whatever was on the floor when you all showed up. Draco's in the shower."

"Oh so it did happen!" Hermione said excitedly.

Harry gave a little shy smile and rubbed the back of his neck while answering "Yeah, it did. A lot."

"About time!" Ron exclaimed "Hermione's been harassing me to talk to you about your feelings for him and I told her that it was going to happen in it's own pace." Hermione smiled at Ron and kissed his cheek. "Well we've got some news too, can you get the ferret, I mean, Draco to come down here." Ron was very serious all of a sudden. Harry realized that they were hiding something; he's been feeling that they have been hiding someone for a while. He ran back upstairs and returned a few minutes later with Draco. Draco and Harry were dressed in similar pajamas and Ron made a mental note of no longer showing up unannounced anymore.

Hermione spoke "Draco, have you appointed a head librarian yet?"

Draco smiled "Well, it's been kind of a busy ten days, so no I didn't get a chance to look through the résumés, I was going to hire a secretary to sort them out for me."

"Well, in that case, I'd like to officially apply. McGonagall is going to kill me, but I've already sent her my resignation." Hermione answered.

"Resignation?" Harry asked.

"Well, I am pregnant. It's been four months, we've known for a while, and were trying for a while before that. However, we weren't telling anyone and I have just started to show. This is the reason Ron's always worried sick when I stayed out too late. We weren't telling anyone until we had figured things out. He's calmed me down and I decided that as great as I am at my job at Hogwarts, I want to concentrate on starting my family now but I still want to work. I can still do what I love to do and be close to Ron. He had offered to come and stay with me at Hogwarts but I didn't want to do that to him, and leave our home so I decided to let that dream go and start a new one. I'd like to help you Draco with your abandoned youth housing project and the library. If you'll have me that is."

Harry hugged Ron and Hermione and congratulated them.

"Of course Hermione! That is the best news. When I moved here, I wanted to hire you but I was afraid that you loved being at Hogwarts so much, you'd never say 'Yes!' This is the best news for everyone! But, I am worried that you will have to leave your home." Draco said.

"What do you mean?" Ron looked worried and looked at Harry for an answer, Harry shrugged, and he had no idea what Draco was on about.

"Well, since you are starting a family, and I am hoping you'll have many ginger-brainiacs, you should sell your current home and take accommodation in the Manor. It's closer to the Library and the Youth Hostel and it'll be easier for you to commute to work! I will get someone to draw up the paperwork to officially name you the owner. The manor's been finished for a few months, I just never told anyone because, well…" Draco pointed at Harry "I wasn't ready to leave, and now I don't have to. I hope." Harry grinned.

"What about when your parents visit?" Ron asked.

"Well, if, and when my parents visit, I am sure they can find accommodation on their own. The Montgomery's have found a new land to open their 'upscale' pure-blood hotel, I am sure my father will find that just perfect."

"This is just too perfect!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Well, I had hoped so because I've already owled Teddy and asked him to come and stay with you lot at the Manor next summer." Draco continued "Now if you'll excuse us, we've all got to get ready for the ribbon cutting and I've got to prepare a speech for the life changing announcements for the Prophet!" Draco responded in the most Malfoy manner ever and left the room.

At the inauguration, Draco made an impeccable speech about the youth being our future leaders and we must support all wizarding communities into the betterment of the future. Everyone applauded and Harry was quite proud. Narcissa Malfoy had made a surprise visit without her husband and Draco was practically in tears when he saw her. Harry was pleased to see the mother-son reunion and missed his parents at the same time. Narcissa stayed with Harry and Draco for two days before she returned. She obviously rearranged their entire house to how she deemed appropriate, Harry didn't object. She first thought it odd that Draco had chosen Harry as his life partner but eventually said "Who am I to pass a judgment?"

* * *

Thanks to everyone who's read and reviewed. I love you guys.

_**I know that the story has some loopholes and some characters act a bit odd... This was my first attempt to write anything like this, I've never done this ever before. I would love pointers of things I can do next time to improve. Along with please let me know if you think I should continue to do one shots or chaptered fics. Thanks! I do this for fun and when I am free, I love drarry.** _


End file.
